Oni et Rasetsu
by Linmeihua
Summary: Yûna est une Oni de l'Ouest. Née en Europe, elle voyage jusqu'au Japon pour des raisons mystérieuses qui la pousseront à intégrer le Shinsengumi. Elle semble porter un intérêt tout particulier aux recherches de Sannan-san sur l'Ochimizu. Mais quelles sont ses véritables intentions? Il semblerait que seul Sannan soit en mesure de le découvrir. Les commentaires sont très appréciés!
1. Le Nishi Hongan-ji

C'était un étrange spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des travailleurs des rizières aux environs de la ville de Kyoto en ce matin de printemps 1865. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux sombres avançait d'un pas lent mais décidé à travers la campagne japonaise. Son allure indiquait qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici. Quoique ses vêtements fussent cousus dans des étoffes japonaises de qualité aux couleurs neutres, leur coupe, plus européenne qu'orientale, pouvait être surprenante pour les personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Sa tenue semblait en effet plus appropriée pour un homme que pour une femme. Mais cette voyageuse ne paraissait pas se soucier de la méfiance des japonais envers les gaijin en ces périodes de troubles. Pour tous bagages, elle portait un sac de cuir et un naginata.

À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Kyoto, son regard gagnait en détermination. Quand le mur d'enceinte de la cité apparut au loin, elle s'arrêta, et enfila par-dessus sa tenue un ample kimono informel. Après avoir ajusté son chapeau conique pour qu'il la protège mieux du soleil et des regards, elle reprit sa progression vers cette ville qu'elle avait tant de fois vues en rêves, lorsqu'elle préparait son départ.

Quelques chariots et un ou deux kago allaient et venaient à travers les larges entrées principales de bois rouge. La voyageuse décida d'emprunter une des entrées secondaires afin de se faire plus discrète. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour inscrire dans sa mémoire la beauté de l'endroit. Elle soupira et un air de tristesse passa sur son visage.

-Toi là-bas! s'écria un des gardes alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur à l'allure imposante qui la regardait sévèrement.

\- D'où viens-tu? Que viens-tu faire à Kyoto? reprit l'homme d'un air menaçant.

La jeune femme vit deux autres gardes se rapprocher du premier.

\- Je m'appelle Yûna. Je suis venue à Kyoto pour prier au temple de Kiyomizu-dera, répondit-elle simplement.

-Le temple de Kiyomizu-dera, hein? Et pourquoi donc une étrangère viendrait-elle prier à Kyoto avec une arme sur elle?

-C'est que les routes ne sont pas sûres, surtout pour une femme sans escorte. Même les âmes les plus pieuses se doivent d'assurer leur protection. Cependant, reprit-elle, si vous avez la moindre crainte quant à mes intentions, je vous confierai mon arme bien volontiers. Je ne serai à Kyoto que pour une journée. Je pourrais repasser la chercher au moment de mon départ. Je ne doute pas qu'elle est entre d'excellentes mains, et qu'une fois à l'intérieur de ces murs je n'aurais plus rien à craindre grâce à vous et à vos compagnons…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur au soldat en lui tendant sa lance.

Les trois hommes se concertèrent un moment du regard, mais ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps.

\- Fort bien, dit le premier soldat en s'emparant avec rudesse de l'arme. Circulez.

Il contempla la lame et s'étonna lui-même qu'une étrangère puisse détenir en sa possession une arme d'une telle qualité. Il se promit de garder un œil sur cette dénommée Yûna. Mais déjà, elle avait disparu dans la foule. Les deux autres gardes reprirent leur ronde après que le premier soldat eût déposé le naginata sur une caisse derrière lui. Il eut soudain l'étrange impression que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt mais ne vit personne. L'arme, quant à elle, avait disparu.

\- Gardes! Gardes! Fouillez Kyoto! Retrouvez cette femme! cria-t-il.

Son intuition première que cette étrange personne n'était pas à Kyoto pour juste prier était donc ainsi confirmée, et quoiqu'un autre eût trouvé inutile de s'inquiéter au sujet des agissements d'une femme seule dans une ville inconnue, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait s'emparer d'elle au plus vite. Mais c'était peine perdue. À quelques rues de là, dans l'ombre d'une maison, cachée derrière un chariot, Yûna observait les mouvements des gardes partis dans la mauvaise direction. Elle leva les yeux vers les toits et emplit ses poumons d'air frais.

\- Kyoto…

Elle reprit sa route à travers le dédale de la ville en longeant les murs. Elle prenait note au passage de la configuration de la cité, de l'enchevêtrement des rues, ruelles et ponts, se constituant ainsi une carte mentale de la ville. Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut un grand et élégant bâtiment.

« Nous y voilà, pensa-t-elle. Le Nishi Hongan-ji, les quartiers du Shinsengumi. »

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta-reader, O'Cahan, pour tous ses précieux conseils.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez-pas à me laisser vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs.**

 **J'ai essayé de rester aussi fidèle que possible à la chronologie historique des événements. Toutefois, si vous repérez des erreurs historiques ou autres, vous pouvez me le signaler dans les commentaires et je les corrigerai dès que possible.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tous les personnages (mis à part Yûna, Makoto et un ou deux personnages) appartiennent à Idea Factory et Studio Deen. Même Sannan. Hélas…**

 **Pour des fins de cohérence au sein de l'histoire, j'ai dû reprendre certains dialogues appartenant soit aux séries, aux films ou au roman visuel otome 'Memories of the Shinsengumi'.**

 **Toute ressemblance entre mes personnages et des personnages ayant existé est… probablement voulue.**


	2. Saitou

Le Shinsengumi. Voilà plusieurs années que les pensées de Yûna étaient tournées vers cette ordre de guerriers à la réputation si incertaine qu'ils étaient surnommés les Loups de Mibu. Elle savait n'avoir aucune chance d'être recrutée comme la plupart des soldats. Il lui fallait ruser. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle attendit la tombée de la nuit avant de s'avancer prudemment vers l'un des toits du temple. Elle sauta d'un toit à l'autre, jusqu'à parvenir dans l'une des cours intérieures. Elle s'avança au centre de la cour, déposa son arme à côté d'elle, l'orienta de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en position de pouvoir être saisie pour attaquer, la lame vers l'arrière. Elle espérait ainsi ne pas être confondue avec un agresseur. Comme elle s'y attendait, un des hommes vêtus de l'uniforme du Shinsengumi, faisant son tour de garde autour du bâtiment, ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir.

\- Qui va-là? s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils étaient presque bleus.

\- Quelqu'un qui cherche à se mettre au service du Shinsengumi, répondit Yûna, toujours à genoux. En une seconde, l'homme avait bondi jusqu'à elle et dégainé son katana, qu'il passa sous la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Le Shinsengumi n'accepte pas de nouvelles recrues. Encore moins quand ils sont étrangers et quand ils s'introduisent dans nos quartiers généraux, de nuit et par effraction.

\- Je comprends. Pardonnez-mon intrusion. Étant poursuivie par certains… ennemis du Shinsengumi en ce moment, je préférais ne pas me montrer ici en plein jour. Permettez-moi de rencontrer un de vos commandants, Isami Kondou, Hijikata Toshizo ou Sannan Keisuke. Je leur expliquerai mes intentions, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elles pourraient les convaincre.

\- Voilà qui est encore plus suspicieux. Une femme étrangère dont on ignore tout, qui déclare vouloir se mettre à notre service et qui parait très renseignée à notre sujet. Qui t'envoie? Travailles-tu pour le clan Choshou?

Il avait levé le ton en prononçant ces derniers mots, et la lame du katana se rapprocha dangereusement du cou de Yûna.

\- Toutes mes excuses. Je ne me suis pas présentée correctement. Si je n'avais pas une lame sous la gorge je vous aurais salué, mais je ne vais que pouvoir vous dire mon identité. Je m'appelle Yûna. Je suis venue de loin pour vous trouver, et plus particulièrement pour rencontrer Sannan Keisuke.

Au regard de Saito, elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. Elle reprit rapidement :

\- Nous partageons la même cause. Allions nos forces. J'ai cru comprendre que le Shinsengumi avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes ces derniers temps.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Saito Hajime, capitaine du Shinsengumi, qui pensait voir dans sa demande d'entrevue privée un plan pour assassiner un des membres les plus hauts placés du groupe. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui trancher la gorge, elle s'était emparée du manche de son naginata, et, le tenant à l'envers, utilisa son manche pour bloquer l'attaque de Saito et le repousser, le faisant chuter sur le sol.

\- Je ne tiens pas à vous combattre, seulement à vous aider. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Saito Hajime.

Au son de la chute de l'homme, des guerriers du Shinsengumi se précipitèrent en-dehors de leurs chambres. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Sautant sur le toit, Yûna s'évanouit dans la pénombre. Saito se redressa, se demandant comment cette fille avait pu deviner son nom.

\- Capitaine Saito-Hajime!

\- Hijikata-san! Je crois que le clan Choshou vient de nous envoyer une espionne.

\- T'a-t-elle attaqué?

-Non. Elle prétendait vouloir se mettre à notre service et obtenir une entrevue avec un des commandants. J'ai craint qu'il ne s'agisse d'une tentative d'assassinat… Je n'ai pu l'arrêter. Elle semble savoir que Sannan n'est pas vraiment mort.

-Vraiment?

Hijikata Toshizo se tourna dans la direction où venait de disparaître la jeune femme.

Après un long silence, il déclara d'un ton grave et sans appel :

\- Si tu la retrouves, tues-là immédiatement.

Dissimulée entre deux toits, Yûna observa les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retirent dans leurs quartiers. Le regard penseur, elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas espéré réussir à intégrer le Shinsengumi du premier coup. Elle aurait d'autres occasions, et leur montrer de quoi elle était capable était probablement une de ses meilleures chances. Elle était prête à tout. Il y avait quelqu'un, entre ces murs, qu'elle devait absolument rencontrer. Et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.


	3. Affrontement à Kyoto

Le lendemain, peu après le lever du soleil, à quelques rues du Nishi Hongan-ji, une bagarre assez violente éclata entre une faction opposée au Shinsengumi et un groupe de brigands de la ville. Il s'agissait d'une obscure histoire de règlements de comptes. Un attroupement s'était formé à distance respectable, mais plusieurs personnes avaient pris le parti de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible. Le chaos était tel que la plupart des protagonistes ignoraient eux-mêmes la raison originelle de la dispute. Les hommes en étaient venus aux mains rapidement, et une fois couteaux et katanas tirés, le sang commença rapidement à couler.

Seule à ne pas sembler être inquiétée, une mendiante aux étranges vêtements tendait une main en quête de charité au coin d'une rue. C'était pourtant elle qui, troquant une identité pour une autre durant la nuit, avait répandu calomnies et mensonges de part et d'autres sur les secrets des individus concernés par la bataille actuelle, de sorte qu'elle se trouvait à l'origine du trouble. Et elle était satisfaite de son travail : ces hommes-là avaient été beaucoup plus faciles à convaincre que Saito Hajime, qu'elle avait reconnu car il était le seul gaucher du Shinsengumi. Il lui avait suffi de se faire passer pour une Maiko dans une maison de thé. Elle avait ainsi pu glisser à l'oreille de ses clients diverses rumeurs de son cru au sujet de quelque trahison que l'un ou l'autre avait commis envers leurs supérieurs ou partenaires de crime. Au matin, le règlement de compte avait commencé.

Si quelqu'un l'avait observée attentivement, il aurait pu voir un sourire satisfait sur son visage caché à moitié par son large chapeau. De toute évidence, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était à son goût. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

\- Shinsengumi! Arrêtez!

Hijikata Toshizo et plusieurs de ses compagnons surgirent et tentèrent de s'interposer entre les combattants pour ramener le calme, sans succès. Le ton monta et tout dégénéra de nouveau. Le Shinsengumi se trouva attaqué non seulement par la faction avec qui ils avaient déjà eu des altercations par le passé, mais aussi par les brigands à la mine patibulaires, qui se battaient avec les premiers.

Yûna se redressa lentement. Les hommes du Shinsengumi se battaient bien. Mais elle avait aussi soudoyé deux ou trois mercenaires pour les mettre suffisamment en difficulté, afin de rendre son intervention plus intéressante, sans toutefois qu'ils ne blessent personne mortellement. Elle se saisit de son arme et bondit. Un homme s'approchait d'Hijikata Toshizo pour l'attaquer par derrière. Elle en profita, et para le coup avec une force surhumaine. Ce n'était pas un des hommes qu'elle avait payé. Elle le tua immédiatement, avant d'en attaquer un autre, puis un autre. Hijikata s'était retourné et après une seconde de surprise, repris le combat. Avec l'aide de l'Oni, Hijikata et ses hommes remportèrent rapidement la bataille et les hommes encore vivants s'enfuirent en les insultant.

Une fois la poussière retombé, Souji Okita, capitaine de la première division, s'avança vers la jeune femme.

\- Toshi, Saito!, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix ironique. Ne serait-ce pas la jeune femme d'hier soir? Maintenant qu'elle ne nous est plus utile, nous devrions sans doute la tuer…

\- Non.

La voix d'Hijikata Toshizo claqua comme un fouet dans le vent. Il éprouvait un sentiment de déjà-vu. N'était-il pas intervenu pour ordonner à Saito et Souji de laisser la vie sauve à Chizuru le soir où ils l'avaient rencontrée alors qu'elle était pourchassée par des bandits et des rasetsu? Cependant, cette femme-là lui semblait beaucoup moins inoffensive que la fille de Koudou-san, et contrairement à Chizuru, elle n'appartenait pas à la famille d'un homme recherché et ne leur était donc pas d'une grande utilité. Par ailleurs, changer d'avis aussi radicalement pouvait être néfaste à son autorité de dirigeant.

\- Qui es-tu? Pourquoi souhaites-tu tellement te joindre à nous?

\- Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que certains de vos hommes sont blessés et requièrent de l'attention. Il me semble que la priorité serait de les ramener dans vos quartiers et de leur porter les soins dont ils ont besoin. J'ai moi-même quelques connaissances en médecine qui pourraient être utiles. Je répondrai à vos questions ensuite.

-Je suis seul ici à donner des ordres, répondit sèchement Hijikata. Donne ton arme à Saitou Hajime si tu souhaites vivre assez longtemps pour nous expliquer les raisons de ta présence en ce lieu. Et nous avons déjà un médecin.

Hijikata ordonna à ses hommes de porter les blessés et de mener Yûna aux quartiers du Shinsengumi sous bonne escorte.

Un peu plus tard, Yûna se retrouva au Nishi Hongan-Ji, assise et faisant face à Hijikata Toshizo et Koudou-San entourés de leurs hommes. Chizuru Yukimura servait le thé dans de petites tasses blanches qu'elle déposait devant eux. Yûna nota intérieurement qu'on ne lui en avait pas proposé. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas attachée.

L'Oni ne fut pas surprise que Sannan soit absent. Officiellement, il avait commis le seppuku. Kondou parla le premier.

\- Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il semble étrange que vous connaissiez aussi bien le Shinsengumi. Rien ne nous assure que vous ne travaillez pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est tout naturel, répondit-elle. La raison pour laquelle je souhaite me battre à vos côtés est que ma famille a été massacrée par une des troupes du clan Choshou. Mon père et mes oncles étaient des marchands commerçant avec le Japon, et c'est durant une de leurs missions de commerce qu'ils ont été assassinés. Je suis partie d'Europe à leur recherche, et j'ai appris leur sort de la bouche d'autres marchands étrangers. N'ayant désormais plus rien qui me relie à mon ancienne vie, je souhaite mettre mes techniques de combat au service d'une cause juste. Celle du Shinsengumi. J'ai un grand sens de l'honneur. Vous ne serez pas déçus.

« Encore un mensonge », se dit-elle.

Elle avait parlé dans un japonais presque sans fautes, malgré son accent étranger, trop doux pour prononcer correctement les intonations nippones.

Kondou réfléchissait. Après tout, ils avaient besoin de nouvelles recrues, et cette jeune femme semblait posséder une grande maîtrise des arts martiaux.

Heisuke s'exclama :

\- C'est une fille! Nous avons déjà Chizuru, nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre!

\- Chizuru nous est effectivement d'une aide précieuse, murmura Saito. Mais nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de prendre des risques en assurant la protection d'une autre femme. Par ailleurs, Chizuru peut se déguiser en jeune garçon, ce qui permet de rendre légitime sa place au sein du Shinsengumi. Je crains que cela ne soit plus difficile avec Yûna.

Le ton commença à monter. Harada et Shinpachi étaient en faveur d'Yûna, tandis qu'Hijikata, Heisuke, Okita et Saito s'opposaient à son admission au sein du groupe.

Kondou trancha le débat :

\- Vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit. Nous vous donnerons notre réponse demain.

Yûna s'inclina. Sur un geste d'Hijikata, Souji l'escorta jusqu'à une petite chambre où elle pourrait passer la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Saito, Okita et leurs hommes reprenaient le chemin du centre de Kyoto pour leurs patrouilles, tandis qu'Hijikata et Kondou demeuraient seuls pour débattre du sort d'Yûna.

\- Nous ne savons rien sur elle!, tonna Hijikata. Et mis à part sa technique de combat et ses soi-disant compétences en médecine, que peut-elle nous apporter? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une traîtresse potentielle dans nos rangs.

-Toshi, elle parait pourtant sincère, répondit Kondou. N'oublie pas que nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes récemment.

\- Nous risquons d'en perdre encore plus si elle nous trahi, rétorqua le vice-commandant.

Sortant de l'ombre, un troisième homme s'avança vers les deux premiers.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kondou-san. Elle sait se battre, et elle parle aussi deux langues, ce qui pourrait nous être très utile si nous sommes amenés à devoir communiquer avec des Européens. Elle a peut-être d'autres talents. Si elle a réussi à tromper la vigilance de Saito et à sauver une patrouille, je pense que nous devrions considérer son offre de se mettre à notre service.

Sannan Keisuke avait parlé de son ton habituel, calme et doux.

\- C'est un bien grand risque que nous prendrions là, reprit Hijikata en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hijikata-kun, reprit Sannan, elle seule ne saurait nous mettre en difficulté. Au sein de nos quartiers, il serait très facile de l'espionner et de déterminer si elle essaie de communiquer avec l'extérieur, ou bien si elle est réellement honnête. Elle pourrait se révéler un atout non négligeable.

Hijikata grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Ce fut Kondou qui brisa le silence :

\- Effectivement, nous pourrions charger Yamazaki et Heisuke de la surveiller à tour de rôle. Quand Yamazaki est appelé pour des missions d'espionnage, ce sera à Heisuke de s'en charger. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle semblait être au courant que Sannan ne soit pas mort...

\- Ou alors elle n'avait pas appris l'annonce de mon 'décès', rétorqua ce dernier.

\- Au fait… Hijikata, que penses-tu que nous devrions dire à Yûna?

\- Le plus simple serait que nous suivions le conseil de Souji et que nous la mettions à mort, soupira Toshizo d'un air lasse. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque qu'elle aille le raconter au conseiller militaire, Itou-san.

\- Je pense pouvoir m'en charger, dit Sannan.

\- Sannan-san! Tu joues avec la sécurité du Shinsengumi!, cria Hijikata.

\- Du calme, Toshi!, répondit Kondou. Si elle était au courant de la survie de Sannan avant même d'arriver ici et qu'elle avait pour dessein d'en parler, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Hijikata, elle commencera à suivre l'entraînement avec les soldats dès demain. Concernant les patrouilles, puisque une femme ne peut porter l'uniforme du Shinsengumi, elle les suivra à distance et interviendra si nécessaire.

-Soit, dis Hijikata. Mais si jamais elle montre le moindre signe de trahison, nous la mettrons à mort.

-Sage décision, dit Sannan. Il me semble que c'est aussi ce que tu avais dit à propos de Chizuru, et tu n'as jamais eu à t'en plaindre.

-A ce propos…, dit Hijikata, qui tenait rigueur à Sannan d'être celui à avoir à l'époque qui avait suggéré de placer Chizuru sous sa responsabilité, pourquoi donc ne serait-elle pas placée sous ta surveillance?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas intérêt à ce qu'elle en sache trop long sur les rasetsus!

\- Sur ce, dit Kondou en se levant, je vous laisser décider qui annoncera notre décision à Yûna demain matin.'


	4. Les fleurs du soir

-Yûna-chan! Puis-je entrer? J'apporte ton petit déjeuner!

Yûna s'assit sur son futon en s'étirant. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, se demandant quel sort ils allaient lui réserver. Chizuru entra en souriant en laissant la porte entre-ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air matinal dans la pièce.

\- Merci beaucoup, Chizuru.

-Je t'ai fait du riz et une soupe aux légumes! J'espère que ça te plaira. As-tu bien dormi?

-Parfaitement. Aussi bien que l'on peut dormir quand on ignore si on aura encore la tête sur les épaules le lendemain.

Chizuru ne comprit pas l'ironie dans cette phrase.

-Je suis ravie que tu aies bien dormi! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi : tu vas pouvoir te joindre à l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui!

-Vraiment? dit Yûna.

Voilà qui s'annonce plutôt bien, se dit-elle.

\- Bon appétit! Je te laisse, je vais aller finir de servir le repas des autres.'

Chizuru quitta la pièce. Yûna finit son repas, enfila sa tenue habituelle et alla rejoindre les autres dans la cour. Saito l'attendait, et lui tendit son nagikata.

\- Je te le rends. Mais je te préviens…

\- A la première imprudence, nous nous ferons un plaisir de te tuer! l'interrompit Souji.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, répliqua-t-elle. Alors, comment se déroule l'entraînement? Qui dois-je affronter?

-Après l'échauffement et les répétitions de mouvements, tu affronteras Harada, répondit Saito Hajime. Lui aussi se bat avec une lance, alors vous pourrez apprendre l'un de l'autre.

-Cela me convient, dit-elle en souriant.

Durant la troisième partie de l'entraînement, l'intéressé s'avança.

\- Prête?

-Toujours prête, Harada-san!

Elle le salua et l'attaqua avec une force qui fit jurer Shinpachi. Harada parti d'un grand rire, se ressaisit et contre-attaqua.

\- Enfin une adversaire à ma mesure! Prends-en de la graine, Heisuke-kun! dit-il à l'adolescent qui observait la scène avec les autres.

\- Conserve un peu de modestie, rétorqua Yûna. Ainsi tu auras l'air moins idiot quand je t'aurai vaincu.

Effectivement, Harada se retrouva dans la poussière après une dizaine de minutes, sous les rires d'Heisuke et Shinpachi. Saito les rappela tous à l'ordre, et l'entraînement reprit.

Ainsi commença la vie de Yûna au Shinsengumi. Les jours se succédaient entre entraînements et patrouilles. Yûna commença à prendre ses repas avec les autres, mais ne se liait d'amitié avec personne, ni avec Chizuru, ni avec les hommes. Elle se sentait isolée du reste du groupe mais n'en souffrait pas. Lors des missions qu'on lui confiait, elle était efficace. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'il lui serait difficile de rencontrer Sannan sans s'attirer les foudres d'Hijikata Toshizo.

Un soir, Yûna ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps sans s'assoupir un instant; elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La jeune femme se leva et sortit. Consciente que Yamazaki la suivrait très probablement s'il la voyait, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs de démon pour disparaitre quelques instants. Elle avait juste besoin d'être invisible une minute ou deux. Rassurée de voir Yamazaki toujours assit près de sa porte, elle commença à longer les murs du temple. Il faisait frais; Yûna resserra les pans de son kimono autour d'elle. La lune en croissant jetait une lumière blafarde dans les allées du temple. Le démon s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Arrivée dans une cour déserte, elle grimpa quelques marches et s'assit.

Agenouillée en haut des marches de cette cour cachée au creux du temple, Yûna observait en silence les cerisiers en fleurs. Parcourue de temps en temps par un frisson, elle savourait la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle donnait libre cours à ses pensées pour en faire ressurgir de lointains souvenirs empreints de mélancolie. C'est là le sort des Onis et de tous ceux dont la durée de vie est de loin supérieure à celle des humains. En échange de leurs forces et de leurs pouvoirs, ils doivent cependant affronter les regrets d'une vie trop longue où trop de choses appartiennent au passé. Mais il existe des choses qui permettent d'échapper, un instant du moins, à cette nostalgie : la beauté d'un arbre en fleur. La fraîcheur d'une nuit. L'idéal de conduite que l'on s'est fixé.

Un pas feutré se fit entendre derrière elle.

\- Beaucoup d'hommes ont passé de longs moments ici, à contempler ces arbres. Il semble parfois qu'ils peuvent apporter des réponses à nos interrogations et à nos doutes.

Yûna n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Dès qu'elle entendit cette voix suave, douce et grave, elle devina qui était l'homme qui venait la rejoindre dans sa contemplation. Sa surprise fut tempérée par l'apaisement procuré par ce lieu et par le calme qui émanait du samouraï au kimono vert.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après un silence où seule une légère brise se faisait entendre, elle murmura :

\- Parfois, les réponses inspirées par les cerisiers donnent naissance à des questions encore plus nombreuses.

L'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

\- Les cerisiers poussent-ils aussi là d'où vous venez?'

Yûna sourit.

\- Non. Là d'où je viens, nous n'avons que peu d'arbres pouvant prétendre rivaliser avec la beauté des cerisiers. Mais nous avons de très beaux et anciens chênes. Et la mer.

Elle tourna son visage vers Sannan et l'observa un instant. Elle pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité ses cheveux noirs mi longs, une mèche de cheveux passée derrière son oreille, ses lunettes et son léger et constant sourire. Malgré son admiration pour ses travaux, elle s'était attendue à éprouver du dégoût vis-à-vis d'un homme qui demeurait tout de même un rasetsu. Au lieu de cela, elle lui trouva un air d'intelligence, de bonté et d'empathie qu'elle avait rarement vu, et qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver au sein du Shinsengumi. Il la regarda à son tour. Elle vit une ombre passer sur son visage.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir troublé votre contemplation. Vous devez me trouver très indiscret, de vous poser ces questions.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, s'exclama-t-elle, vous ne m'avez pas dérangée! C'est moi qui devrais vous présenter mes excuses, je ne pense pas être autorisée à sortir ainsi la nuit, même dans l'enceinte du temple.

\- Ainsi nous voilà également coupables. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mes quartiers, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Ce fut au tour du démon de sourire.

-Vous promenez-vous souvent ainsi la nuit? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Assez souvent. Je trouve la nuit propice à la réflexion. Mais ce n'était pas par désir de rébellion. Je souhaitais simplement me promener.

\- Alors ces rumeurs de fantômes qui hantent le temple la nuit…

\- Ce sont probablement mes déambulations qui en sont la cause. Je me dis souvent que je devrais mettre un terme à ces sorties nocturnes, mais à chaque fois…

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. Yûna osa lui poser une question :

\- Est-ce… uniquement pour vous promener que vous sortez ainsi?

Il sourit, et elle vit qu'il étudiait son visage attentivement.

\- Vous êtes très perspicace.'

Yûna commençait à s'habituer à ses réponses évasives. Elle était quelque peu étonnée de la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à pouvoir partager une véritable conversation avec cet homme, surtout dès leur première rencontre.

-Après tout, nous sommes dans un temple, reprit-il. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à voir des fantômes se promener. Mais si cela vous indispose, je mettrai fin à mes promenades nocturnes.

-Ne faites rien de tel! Croyez-moi, je peux parfaitement comprendre le désir que l'on puisse avoir de respirer de l'air frais quand on est enfermé.

Ce fut au tour de Sannan d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle proteste. Après un moment d'hésitation, il reprit :

\- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous sentirez ici comme chez vous… Et que vous trouverez des réponses à vos questions.

Après lui avoir souri, il se releva, s'inclina et partit. La délicatesse des propos de Sannan à son égard lui semblait être l'opposé du portrait qu'avait fait Heisuke de ce samouraï soi-disant devenu froid, distant et calculateur depuis son accident et sa prise de l'Ochimizu. Elle avait surpris une de ses conversations avec Harada et Shinpachi, et les trois hommes n'avaient pas tari de critiques à son égard. Son cœur se serra. Était-il possible qu'un homme qui s'était dévoué corps et âme au Shinsengumi soit aussi peu aimé? Il lui semblait que cet homme avait compris ses émotions et ses pensées avant même qu'elle n'eût prononcé une parole.

Yûna se redressa brusquement. Elle ne devait pas baisser ses gardes. La gentillesse du vice-commandant pouvait très bien ne pas avoir été entièrement dénuée de but. Peut-être voyait-il en elle une menace sur ses recherches ou sur le Shinsengumi, et cherchait-il à s'attacher sa confiance pour mieux la trahir par la suite. Peut-être essayait-il de découvrir ses points faibles, ses failles, ou ses véritables intentions. Non, il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins si c'était cela son objectif. Mais s'ils s'entendaient bien, et si ses propos ne cachaient pas quelque arrière-pensée politique ou tactique, cela rendrait la mission d'Yûna beaucoup plus facile. Elle décida de ne conserver que de la méfiance envers cet homme.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Yûna se repassa plusieurs fois les détails de cette singulière conversation dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu comprendre qu'elle songeait avec nostalgie aux terres qui l'avaient vue naître, des années auparavant?

De retour dans sa chambre, Sannan s'assit à son bureau sur un coussin de soie. Il regardait d'un air pensif un poème chinois de la dynastie Tang accroché au mur. Éclairés par la lumière vacillante d'une bougie, les caractères tracés à l'encre de Chine semblaient danser sur le papier de riz. Depuis cette nuit tragique de mars où il avait failli blesser Chizuru après avoir bu l'Ochimizu, il avait appris à s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme de vie, où le lever de la lune était pour les rasetsus l'équivalent du lever du soleil chez les hommes. Il aimait s'absorber dans le travail des nuits entières; cela lui apportait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il contribuait au travail du Shinsengumi et qu'il accomplissait son devoir envers eux. Mais cette nuit, c'était d'humeur songeuse qu'il parcourait les manuscrits laissés par Koudou ainsi que ses propres notes.

Quand l'heure sonna d'aller nourrir les rasetsus, il s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'étrange et désolant spectacle de ces créatures déchues dévorant le mélange préparé par ses soins.

« Maintenant que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de Kondou-san d'utiliser l'unité rasetsu pour les patrouilles nocturnes, nous aurons l'occasion de trouver du sang frais et de ne pas gaspiller nos forces »

Mais ces patrouilles n'étaient pas le seul objet de ses pensées.


	5. Escapade nocturne

Deux semaines se passèrent après sa rencontre nocturne avec Sannan-san. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer durant ses pratiques journalières de lance avec Harada et les patrouilles de garde. Shinpachi, Harada et Heisuke la taquinaient beaucoup, affirmant qu'elle avait probablement un faible pour l'un d'entre eux trois, mais elle les ignorait. Elle s'était aperçue qu'Heisuke et Yamazaki surveillaient tous ses déplacements à tour de rôle et tenaient des rapports détaillés de ses activités à Hijikata. Ce dernier n'apprenait rien de très intéressant, car Yûna veillait à se conformer strictement au même programme que les autres guerriers du groupe.

Pourtant, un soir, alors que Yamazaki était parti espionner les activités du clan Choshou, Yûna décida qu'il était temps d'échapper à la surveillance d'Heisuke.

\- Heisuke-kun! Puis-je te parler un instant? interpella-t-elle le jeune garçon en le croisant dans un des couloirs.

\- Yûna-chan? Que veux-tu?

\- Et bien, je crois que toi et moi sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. J'ai entendu Hijikata donner permission à Harada et aux autres de sortir deux heures, le temps de prendre un verre de saké. Je sais que ce n'est pas très convenable pour une femme, mais je souhaite me racheter. Permets-tu que je t'invite?

Heisuke était quelque peu choqué par l'invitation de la jeune femme, mais l'idée d'un bon verre chaud de saké balaya vite ses doutes.

\- Et comment!

Ils rejoignirent les autres rapidement, et ils se rendirent tous ensemble à la maison de la Pivoine Bleue. Contrairement à son habitude, Yûna se montra enjouée et bavarde avec tout le monde. Elle était soulagée que ni Hijikata, ni Kondou, ni Chizuru n'aient décidé de se joindre au petit groupe. Il lui fut d'autant plus facile de glisser un puissant somnifère dans le verre d'Heisuke, de prétendre être saoule et fatiguée, et de convaincre Harada de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre au Nishi Hongan-ji. Ainsi, elle avait un témoin qu'elle était rentrée dormir, et Heisuke ne pouvait pas la suivre. Elle attendit quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'Harada était reparti, et puis elle se glissa hors de sa chambre, emportant avec elle son sac de cuir.

Elle traversa les différentes cours intérieures du temple le cœur battant. Le Nishi Hongan-ji lui parut encore plus immense que d'habitude. C'était un dédale de cours, d'allées et de pagodes. En arrivant dans une des cours arrière, dissimulée derrière de grands bosquets, elle ralentit. Elle devinait sans peine pourquoi le Shinsengumi aurait intérêt à dissimuler la survie de Sannan, sans quoi le secret de l'Ochimizu ne pourrait être gardé. Officiellement, elle était là pour apporter son soutien direct aux troupes du Shinsengumi. Officieusement…

Elle contourna les bosquets, et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Le très long bâtiment était abrité sous des pins centenaires. Elle gravit quelques marches, et s'agenouilla devant le panneau de bois et de papier qui se dressait devant elle. Elle pouvait deviner la lueur d'une bougie par transparence à travers le papier blanc. Elle tenta de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

\- Sannan-san, dit-elle. C'est Yûna. Pourrais-je vous voir quelques instants?'

Elle entendit quelques pas, puis le panneau qui servait de porte glissa. Elle s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

\- Yûna!, s'exclama Sannan dans un sourire. Je me doutais que vous viendriez me trouver un jour. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Yûna entra dans la pièce. Elle fut agréablement surprise par l'apparence du lieu. Des piles de livres, de manuscrits et de calligraphies emplissaient des étagères tout le long des murs. Sur trois bureaux reposaient des instruments, des fioles et des contenants divers dont Yûna devinait qu'ils servaient à la préparation de l'Ochimizu et aux expériences de Sannan pour l'améliorer et le débarrasser de ses effets secondaires. La chambre était un véritable laboratoire doublé d'une bibliothèque spécialisée. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un coussin, et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence. Ce fut Sannan qui parla le premier :

\- Yûna, j'ai appris que vous aviez demandé à me voir lors de votre arrivée ici.

\- Oui en effet… j'ai entendu parler de vos recherches sur l'Ochimizu.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sannan.

\- Je me doutais bien que ce secret ne pourrait se garder éternellement, et que vous n'aviez pas pour seul but de patrouiller tous les jours.

C'était la deuxième fois que Sannan la surprenait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un humain, encore moins un rasetsu, puisse la deviner aussi facilement.

\- Oh, ne craignez rien!, reprit Sannan doucement. De par ma condition de… rasetsu, je dois me cacher dans l'ombre. J'ai donc pu vous observer et me rendre compte que vous n'étiez pas là uniquement pour vous entraîner. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai parlé près des cerisiers, l'autre jour. Mais le motif exact de votre visite, je ne le connais pas encore.

Sannan observait attentivement les réactions de la jeune fille. Lui qui s'était coupé du reste du Shinsengumi depuis sa blessure au bras, et qui avait dû se tenir à l'écart pour feindre sa mort, il était devenu très méfiant. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la jeune personne en face de lui méritait au moins qu'il l'écoute avant de porter un jugement et, le cas échéant, d'agir en conséquence.

\- Sannan-san, je suis venue d'Europe pour vous aider dans vos recherches. Je viens de là où l'Ochimizu a été créé, et j'ai travaillé dessus pendant plusieurs années. Je dispose de plusieurs échantillons qui sont des versions améliorées de l'Eau de Vie, dit-elle en sortant plusieurs fioles d'une couleur rouge de son sac. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Sannan sursauta au nom de l'Ochimizu. Il prit les fioles des mains de Yûna et les observa attentivement à la lumière d'une bougie. Après un long silence, il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Quel intérêt avez-vous à m'apporter votre aide?

Yûna répondit en soupirant :

\- Cela, je ne peux vous le dire. Mais soyez assuré que je n'aurai de cesse de travailler à vos côtés que lorsque le produit sera parfait, ou quand vous me jugerez désormais inutile à la progression de vos travaux.

Sannan hésitait. La jeune femme était-elle digne de confiance? Cependant, il n'était pas insensible à la détermination de la jeune fille. S'il refusait son aide, elle trouverait le moyen de travailler sur l'Ochimizu ailleurs, et il ne pourrait pas la surveiller à distance. Il se pouvait même qu'elle soit alors amenée à travailler pour des ennemis du Shinsengumi. Par ailleurs, il vivait seul la plupart du temps, et l'époque où il était proche des autres membres du Shinsengumi était pour lui un souvenir douloureux. Ses recherches étaient la dernière chose qui lui permettait de servir les idéaux du Shinsengumi et de se sentir utile à leur cause. Si cette jeune femme pouvait l'aider à atteindre son but, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas l'accepter comme assistante. Si toutefois elle s'en montrait capable.

\- C'est d'accord, lui dit-il en souriant. Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi dans mes recherches. Mais vous ne devez en parler à personne, même pas aux autres membres du groupe. J'en parlerai moi-même à Hijikata dès demain. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à vous approcher des rasetsus. Ils sont dangereux et pourraient vous blesser.

Les yeux de Yûna s'agrandirent de reconnaissance. Elle se courba une seconde fois jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol pour lui marquer sa gratitude.

\- Merci infiniment, Sannan-san! Vous ne serez pas déçu.

-Yûna-chan, lui dit-il en riant, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois, nous pourrions peut-être commencer à nous tutoyer. Après tout, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps à travailler ensemble.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- D'accord, Sannan-san!


	6. Recherches sur l'Ochimizu

Yûna commença à travailler sur l'Ochimizu dès le lendemain soir. À la tombée de la nuit, elle utilisa de nouveau ses pouvoirs pour disparaître temporairement et tromper la vigilance de Yamazaki. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle traversa les allées de pins et de cerisiers pour rejoindre les bâtiments où se trouvaient Sannan et les rasetsus. Comme la veille, elle s'agenouilla devant la porte.

\- Sannan-san, puis-je entrer?

\- Entre, je t'attendais!

Yûna ouvrit la porte puis la ferma derrière elle. La jeune femme vit Sannan assit à son bureau, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Mais elle ne s'y trompait pas : elle savait d'expérience qu'il peut toujours se cacher quelque fourberie derrière un sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était heureuse de commencer enfin à travailler avec lui.

\- J'ai demandé à Chizuru de nous préparer suffisamment de thé pour la nuit, dit Sannan en désignant la théière et les tasses disposées sur la table.

Yûna lui en fut gré : Sannan savait qu'il lui serait plus difficile qu'à lui de veiller si tard.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sannan!

\- Installe-toi, lui dit-il en lui versant une tasse de thé. J'ai étudié attentivement les échantillons d'Ochimizu que tu m'as apportés, et ils sont d'une qualité remarquable!

Yûna porta la tasse à ses lèvres et respira le parfum du thé. C'était un thé floral, dans lequel elle devinait des arômes de jasmin, de pêche et d'abricot. Elle le goûta; il était délicieux. Elle se demanda si c'était Sannan ou Chizuru qui l'avait choisi.

\- Ils sont encore loin d'être parfaits. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez différent des autres rasetsus… enfin, des descriptions que l'on trouve généralement à leur sujet, reprit-elle quand elle vit son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils. Avez-vous prit une version différente de l'Ochimizu? Qu'avez-vous modifié?

\- Yûna, si nous allons travailler ensemble, il vaudrait mieux que nous parlions franchement. Tu étais au courant de ma survie, et apparemment tu sais que je suis un rasetsu. Comment es-tu si bien informée? As-tu déjà vu des rasetsus à part moi?

Elle soupira.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude. Je vous posais ces questions simplement pour savoir comment nous pouvons améliorer l'Ochimizu. J'ai appris tout cela lorsque je travaillais dans un laboratoire en Europe. Je ne sais pas comment le maître pour qui je travaillais s'est procuré toutes ces informations, mais il me les a confiées afin que nous puissions progresser.

Sannan parut satisfait. Yûna savait qu'il lui était nécessaire de lui donner ces demi-vérités plutôt que d'être totalement honnête, dans leur intérêt mutuel. Mais elle se sentait un peu coupable.

\- Quel était le nom de ton maître?, reprit Sannan, qui était de plus en plus intrigué.

Il vit le visage d'Yûna changer brutalement d'expression,se figer, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine.

\- Charles. Charles de Clouseaules.

Sannan décida de ne pas insister. Il revint au sujet de l'Ochimizu.

\- Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai bien ajouté des ingrédients dans la formule de l'Ochimizu, mais j'ai également apporté des modifications à la manière de le préparer, notamment dans l'ordre de préparation. Regarde, dit-il en lui tendant quelques papiers, voici les ingrédients de la formule de base telle qu'elle a été conçue en Europe et utilisée par Koudou-san, et voici les ingrédients que j'ai rajoutés. Voilà également l'ordre de préparation. Dans la version améliorée, les phases de distillation et d'ébullition du mélange ont été inversées.'

Yûna écoutait attentivement. Elle sortit quelques feuillets de son sac de cuir, et répondit :

\- Voilà les ingrédients des versions que je vous ais apportées. Si nous combinons les ingrédients que nous avons tous les deux ajoutés, nous pourrions peut-être obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Il est probable aussi que certains ingrédients aient les mêmes effets ou des effets inverses. Nous devrons donc étudier les vertus de chaque ingrédient séparément avant de commencer les différents mélanges. Voudrais-tu jeter un œil aux manuscrits de Koudou?

\- Volontiers!, s'exclama-t-elle. En Europe, je n'ai pu en lire que des fragments. Je vous ai aussi rapporté ceci, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un gros manuscrit relié de cuir. Ce sont les notes de mon… maître.

À la manière dont elle manipulait le livre en le lui tendant, Sannan comprit que ce document avait beaucoup de valeur pour elle.

\- Merci, Yûna-chan. J'en prendrai grand soin.

Yûna se jeta avidement sur les textes de Koudou. Elle prenait des notes dans un calepin qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle. Tout en travaillant de son côté, Sannan l'observait en coin. Il sourit en voyant avec quel intérêt elle travaillait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était tellement absorbée par sa recherche qu'elle était partie dans un autre monde.

Lorsqu'ils prirent une pause pour reprendre du thé, Sannan lui confia qu'il avait eu bien du mal à convaincre Hijikata, mais que Kondou avait trouvé les arguments nécessaires. Yûna commençait à éprouver une profonde gratitude envers ces hommes qui la soutenaient.

Vers la fin de la nuit, ils rangèrent les documents éparpillés sur la table. Yûna s'inclina pour remercier Sannan, et elle prit congé. C'est le regard fatigué mais le cœur heureux que Yûna reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle aspira l'air du matin et s'étira. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle n'aurait probablement pas plus de deux heures de sommeil avant l'entraînement matinal. Mais qu'importe : faire des recherches aussi passionnantes en valait bien la peine.

De son côté, en la regardant partir, Sannan ressentit une étrange impression : il lui semblait que sa tâche et sa solitude lui étaient un peu moins pesantes.

Yûna alla donc rejoindre Sannan dans son laboratoire tous les soirs. Elle n'avait désormais plus besoin de se cacher d'Heisuke et de Yamazaki, qui étaient les seuls au courant de ses activités nocturnes à part les dirigeants du Shinsengumi. Elle travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit. Au début, elle se contenta de petites tâches pour assister Sannan, comme nettoyer les fioles, chercher des ingrédients, etc. Petit à petit, Sannan se rendit compte qu'elle possédait de réels aptitudes et des connaissances pointues de l'Ochimizu et de sa préparation qui le surprirent. Il la laissa alors créer de nouveaux mélanges basés sur les textes laissés derrière lui par Koudou. Sannan se rendit compte avant Yûna que cette dernière commençait à se fatiguer outre mesure. Un soir, il lui dit :

\- Yûna, je te suis très reconnaissant de ton aide. Mais je crois que tu commences à trop te fatiguer, à force de patrouiller le jour et de travailler avec moi la nuit.

\- Sannan-san, je ne suis pas fatiguée, vraiment. De plus il est urgent que nous progressions et que nous développions une potion parfaite, sinon comment pourrons-nous aider le Shinsengumi?'

Sannan sourit. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était réellement inquiet pour elle.

\- Yûna-chan, dit-il doucement. Je suis aussi soucieux que toi de notre réussite. Mais tu ne peux réellement m'aider que si tu es bien reposée et donc au maximum de tes capacités intellectuelles.

Yûna ne sut que répondre.

\- Maintenant que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de patrouiller de nuit, tu vas devoir travailler seule plus souvent. J'aimerais que tu en profites pour faire de vraies pauses et dormir quelques heures supplémentaires. Tu peux dormir sur mon futon si nécessaire.

La jeune femme fut presque choquée que Sannan lui fasse confiance à ce point.

\- Rassure-toi, reprit-il en riant, même si tu as le droit de venir travailler ici seule la nuit, Heisuke et Yamazaki n'ont pas diminué leur vigilance pour autant!

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre bonté.

\- Mais évidemment tu n'en feras rien et tu continueras à travailler tout autant qu'avant, soupira-t-il. Je commence à te connaitre. Enfin. Au moins, ne tombes pas d'épuisement. Harada et Kondou ne me le pardonneraient pas.

Il était l'heure pour Yûna de partir. Elle finit sa tasse de thé aux fleurs et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Au fait, Yûna-chan…

\- Oui?

\- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me tutoyer?


	7. Célébration au Shimabara

Il faisait froid en cette nuit d'octobre 1866. Le givre recouvrait l'herbe et les toits du Nishi Hongan-ji. Les recherches de Yûna et de Sannan avançaient à grands pas. Malgré la méfiance inhérente au caractère de chacun, ils appréciaient de travailler ensemble. Les autres membres du groupe semblaient aussi s'habituer un peu plus à la jeune Oni. Sa présence paraissait avoir quelque peu ramené Sannan à des jours plus clairs, et les hommes du groupe lui en étaient reconnaissants. Harada en particulier l'avait prise en affection, peut-être en partie à cause de leurs techniques de combat similaires.

Sannan était quant à lui surpris de voir à quel point Yûna semblait à l'aise dans le monde étrange de l'Ochimizu et des rasetsus. Il commençait à ressentir une certaine forme d'admiration et de respect pour son dévouement, même s'il se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Un soir, il lui dit :

\- Yûna-chan, les hommes emmènent Chizuru boire du saké en ville demain soir pour célébrer la réussite d'Harada Sanosuke. Il a réussi à protéger le panneau qualifiant le clan Choshou de traître d'un groupe de bandits qui essayait de le retirer pour le jeter dans la rivière. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à eux.

Yûna failli s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Ce… C'est une plaisanterie?

\- Pas du tout. Je crois que cela te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu.

Yûna dévisagea Sannan. Elle se sentait vexée : pensait-il donc qu'elle n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque rabat-joie?

\- Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée, répondit-elle. Je suis plus à l'aise sur un champ de bataille que dans une maison remplie d'hommes et de femmes élégantes. En plus je ne connais pas très bien encore l'étiquette japonaise… Et Hijikata ne me donnerait jamais la permission.

\- Détrompe-toi. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il trouvait l'idée excellente, dit-il en souriant. Et puis, Hijikata-kun ne tient pas l'alcool, et les autres ne te tiendraient absolument pas rigueur après un verre de saké ou deux de ne pas connaître 'l'étiquette japonaise'.

\- En plus ce genre de soirée coûte cher…

-Harada Sanosuke a décidé d'inviter tout le monde grâce à la récompense qui lui a été offerte.

Yûna ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle pestait intérieurement contre cet homme qui avait suffisamment d'intelligence pour la mettre ainsi au pied du mur, devant le fait accompli, en trouvant parade à chacun de ses arguments.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons avancer nos recherches. Vous… Tu vas venir aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'habituer à le tutoyer. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette proximité entre eux.

\- Souviens-toi que je suis sensé être mort, Yûna-chan. Je ne peux pas accompagner les autres dans leurs sorties. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai parfaitement bien ici. Je suis certain qu'Harada se fera une joie de s'assurer que tu t'amuses le plus possible, dit-il en souriant.'

Yûna le foudroya du regard. Harada-san, vraiment?

\- C'est d'accord. Mais juste une heure ou deux. Et après je rentre.

\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit Sannan en riant. Une heure ou deux seulement.

\- As-tu une patrouille de prévue pour demain soir?, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Pas demain, non.

Yûna cru entendre des gloussements à l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Souji, Heisuke, Harada et Shinpachi, pris en flagrant délit d'écouter aux portes.

\- Vous savez que vous allez me le payer, gronda-t-elle.

Yûna essayait de feindre la colère mais elle ne pouvait s'énerver contre ces hommes qui avaient l'air de jeunes garçons en train de préparer une plaisanterie. Tant pis, elle leur botterait les fesses durant l'entraînement le lendemain. Elle entendit Sannan rire derrière elle.

Le lendemain soir, c'est la mine renfrognée que Yûna traversait les rues de Kyoto entre Chizuru et Harada en suivant le reste du groupe. Vaincre successivement tous les hommes du groupe en entraînement n'avait pas réussi à améliorer son humeur. Qu'allait-elle donc faire au Shimabara? Chizuru n'avait pas l'air tellement plus à l'aise qu'elle, ce qui la rassura. Elle écoutait Shinpachi et Heisuke qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges envers Sano Harada pour avoir si bien protégé le panneau, et pour inviter tout le monde à manger. Yûna se demanda s'il n'essayait pas de l'impressionner, et s'il n'avait pas suggéré à Sannan de l'inviter pour lui. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la maison de thé, Shinpachi s'arrêta et encouragea tout le monde à boire autant que possible, poussant Harada à marmonner qu'on voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui payait. Heisuke exaltait de joie à l'idée de boire, Souji fit allusion au fait qu'Hijikata ne tenait pas l'alcool, et Saito murmura à Chizuru qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Yûna resta en retrait de leur agitation, observant le bâtiment. Saito revint sur ses pas.

\- Yûna, tu viens?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, Yûna s'assit à côté de Sano Harada et en face de Chizuru, près de la porte. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient décorés de superbes pivoines peintes aux couleurs vives. Une très belle femme du nom de Kimigiku vint se présenter à eux et leur annonça qu'elle allait les servir. Yûna remarqua que Chizuru et tous les hommes étaient captivés par sa beauté. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Peut-être aurait-elle du mettre des vêtements japonais, se disait-elle en serrant nerveusement ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Elle grinça des dents quand elle eut un verre de saké devant elle. Les autres avaient beau se moquer d'Hijikata pour sa faible tolérance à l'alcool, la sienne était encore pire. Il lui semblait que Chizuru avait décidé de ne pas boire. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé travailler sur ses recherches en paix?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yûna-chan? Tu ne bois pas?, dit Heisuke.

-Si si…

-Tu es bien trop sérieuse, tu devrais en profiter un peu et t'amuser! renchérit Shinpachi.

Yûna n'avait encore jamais goûté de saké. Par curiosité et en espérant qu'elle pourrait peut-être ainsi se détendre un peu, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le bu d'un coup. Tant pis pour l'étiquette. Les hommes la regardèrent.

\- Hijikata! Même cette femme boit mieux que toi, lança Souji.

C'était très fort. Trop fort. Le saké lui brûla la gorge et la tête commença à lui tourner. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle décida d'attaquer ses sushis pour garder sa contenance. Non, elle n'allait pas être saoule. Non, elle n'allait pas être saoule…

Elle perdit le fil de la conversation quand Sano accusa Chizuru de l'avoir attaqué la veille. Elle vit soudain que Chizuru n'était plus là, et ne comprenait plus très bien tout ce qu'il se passait.

'Ces crétins vont vraiment rendre ma mission plus difficile si ça continue…, pensa-t-elle. Oh, quelqu'un m'a resservi du saké!'

Soudain Chizuru revint, vêtue d'un magnifique kimono. Ça devait très probablement être une idée de Saito. Une idée… Ah mais oui! Elle venait d'avoir une excellente idée! Elle profita que tous les regards soient tournés vers Chizuru pour se relever maladroitement et se diriger vers Kimigiku.

'Madame, excusez-moi. J'ai un grand service à vous demander.'

Quelques instants plus tard, Yûna se glissa dehors. Elle ne vit pas que trois hommes se dirigeaient vers le Shimabara. Elle s'en voulait un peu de fausser ainsi compagnie à Sanosuke et aux autres au milieu de la soirée. Mais ils s'amuseraient sûrement mieux sans elle de toute manière. Elle prit la route des quartiers généraux du Shinsengumi.

'Comment font les japonaises pour marcher avec ces chaussures à plateforme?' rageait-elle intérieurement en tentant de garder l'air le plus digne possible. Il lui semblait que plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient. Elle décida de rentrer en palanquin; la tête lui tournait trop. Voilà qui serait beaucoup plus facile. Arrivée au Nishi Hongan-ji, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la chambre de Sannan. En voulant monter les marches, elle trébucha et se rattrapa à la rambarde en bois.

\- Qui est là?, demanda Sannan de l'intérieur en entendant le bruit.

-Personne! Enfin si, mais personne. Ce n'est rien!

-Yûna?

Sannan ouvrit la porte et réprima un cri de surprise. Yûna était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono bleu nuit avec une large ceinture jaune. Ses cheveux sombres étaient remontés dans un superbe chignon sophistiqué rehaussé de bijoux de nacre. Elle rougit en voyant Sannan.

\- Je… Je me suis dit que tu étais souvent laissé de côté, alors comme tu ne peux pas venir assister aux célébrations du Shinsengumi, je me suis dit que les célébrations peuvent venir à toi. Je… Je t'ai apporté du saké.

Sannan fut touché par cette intention.

-Yûna-chan…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en se regardant.

\- Entre, Yûna. Tu vas attraper froid.

Il l'aida à gravir les marches. Une fois dans la chambre, Yûna murmura :

\- Je vais faire réchauffer le saké, je crois qu'il a un peu refroidi dehors.

\- Je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de saké, et en tendit un à Yûna. Elle trempa à peine ses lèvres dans le verre et décida de s'arrêter là.

En bon tacticien, Sannan était tenté de profiter de la situation pour en apprendre plus sur les intentions d'Yûna et ce qu'elle faisait réellement au Shinsengumi. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme l'arrêta. Elle se souciait réellement de lui et souhaitait le voir être aussi heureux que les autres membres du Shinsengumi. Il ne pouvait pas la faire parler sous l'effet de l'alcool alors qu'elle lui avait donné mille preuves de son dévouement. À la place, il la remercia.

\- Je te suis très reconnaissant d'être venue. J'espère que tu t'es quand même divertie là-bas.

\- Oui, beaucoup! Chizuru est vraiment très belle quand elle est habillée en femme. Les sushis étaient délicieux… Par contre, je suis surprise que le saké soit aussi fort.

Sannan rit en entendant cette dernière phrase.

\- Effectivement, c'est une boisson assez particulière. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'en goûter dans l'Ouest.

Yûna soupira.

\- Yûna-chan, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Sannan, dans les maisons de thé, les maikos et les geishas chantent et dansent pour les hommes. J'aurais bien voulu connaître des danses ou des chants japonais. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai que ma conversation pour ce soir.

-Yûna, reprit-il doucement, c'est déjà beaucoup, et je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il voulut poser sa main sur la sienne, mais se ravisa.

\- Dis-moi… Si tu ne connais pas de danses ou de chants d'ici, peut-être en connais-tu de chez toi?

Yûna réfléchit pendants quelques instants en regardant attentivement Sannan. Elle hocha la tête. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers l'une des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Elle se mit à chanter, le regard tourné vers des paysages invisibles qu'elle était seule à voir.

' _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _He once was a true love of mine…'_

Sannan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. La voir d'Yûna s'élevait en volutes mélodieuses, avec des accentuations d'une autre époque. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était soudainement arrêté et qu'il avait été transporté vers un autre monde. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il se sentait humain.

 _'…Tell him to find me an acre of land_

 _Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine…'_

Quand les dernières notes moururent dans le silence de la pièce, Sannan sut qu'il n'interrogerait jamais Yûna.

Quant à l'oni, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du samouraï, elle baissa son regard vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses secrets et ses mensonges lui pesaient de plus en plus, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était venue pour le divertir, et voilà qu'elle se sentait envahie par les doutes.

\- Cela t'a-t-il plu?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sannan hocha la tête en souriant. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Sannan-san! Sannan!', cria quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Ils sursautèrent. Harada, accompagné de Souji, ouvrit la porte.

\- Yûna a disparu! Oh…

Il venait d'apercevoir la jeune fille, qui étouffa un rire derrière sa main recouverte par sa manche.

\- Yûna a dû boire un peu trop de saké et s'est perdue sur le chemin de sa chambre, ricana Souji.

Les joues de Yûna rougirent.

\- Okita-kun, Harada-kun, pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous, proposa Sannan pour la tirer de son embarras. Il nous reste encore du saké.

-C'est une excellente idée!, s'exclama Yûna, qui était heureuse que Sannan ait de la compagnie.

Au petit matin, Okita et Sanosuke retournèrent dans leurs quartiers en chantant bruyamment. Sano donna un coup de poing à Heisuke quand il croisa celui-ci, probablement pour le dessaouler.

Yûna s'inclina devant Sannan.

\- Merci beaucoup Sannan! Je me suis beaucoup amusée!

\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu m'as permis de me sentir plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

Sannan remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et la regarda partir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un événement imprévu viendrait bientôt perturber le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé.


	8. La quête du sang

Chizuru fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par un son de pas devant sa porte. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un se tenait juste devant sa chambre. Croyant rêver, elle se retourna dans son lit pour retrouver le sommeil. Le son continua. Elle se tourna de nouveau, et sursauta en voyant une ombre projetée sur sa porte par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Elle s'assit sur son séant.

\- Qui est là?

Seul un rire étrange lui répondit.

\- Qui est là? répéta-t-elle d'un ton angoissé. Elle se redressa et commença à chercher son kodachi autour d'elle. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Sa porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle hurla de terreur : un homme aux cheveux blancs vêtu de l'uniforme du Shinsengumi s'avançait vers elle avec un rire démoniaque.

\- Un rasetsu! Allez-vous-en! Partez!

-Du sang… Je veux du sang… Donne-moi ton sang!

\- Non, allez-vous-en! À l'aide!

La créature se jeta sur elle et la mordit à l'épaule.

\- Chizuru! Écarte-toi!

Hijikata avait surgit, flanqué par les autres membres du groupe, moins Sannan et Yûna. Le vice-capitaine tira son katana et l'abattit sur le rasetsu. La furie tomba mais se releva aussitôt, en continuant à réclamer du sang. Elle attrapa la cheville de Chizuru, l'attirant à elle afin de pouvoir plonger ses dents dans la chair de la jeune Oni. Harada, Souji et Sano se précipitèrent et transpercèrent le corps du rasetsu de leurs armes jusqu'à toucher son cœur. Touchée à son organe vital, la créature mourut dans un hurlement inhumain. Chizuru s'évanouit.

\- Chizuru! cria Yûna.

Sannan et Yûna venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

\- Sannan-san! J'attends des explications! Que s'est-il passé? tonna Hijikata.

\- Je suis absolument désolé, je n'ai pas pu le surveiller correctement, répondit Sannan. Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ni comment il a pu s'enfuir.

Hijikata leur lança un regard sévère. Sannan s'approcha de Chizuru, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, soutenue par Hijikata.

\- Chizuru, comment vas-tu? demanda Sannan. Oh, on dirait que tu es blessée! Ta blessure semble profonde, laisse-moi la reg…

Avant que Yûna n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Sannan s'était approché de Chizuru, oubliant que la vue du sang provoquait en lui des pulsions vampiriques. Il n'eut pas plus tôt effleuré la blessure de Chizuru qu'il fut pris de convulsions. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge et il perdit la raison.

\- Sannan-san! cria Yûna.

\- Écartez-vous! dit Hijikata en saisissant Chizuru.

Tous obéirent, sauf Yûna, qui s'interposa entre le rasetsu et Chizuru.

\- Sannan-san, écoute-moi! Reprends tes esprits!

-Du sang… je veux du sang…

\- Sannan! gémit-elle. Je t'en prie.

\- Désolé Yûna. Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Hijikata en dégainant son arme.

-Non!

Elle sentit les hommes derrière elle mettre la main à leurs armes. Elle fut plus rapide qu'eux. Elle se retourna, et s'ouvrit le poignet dans la longueur du bras sur la lame déjà sortie du katana de Saitou. Elle se précipita sur Sannan, lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le plexus et le fit chuter. Elle se jeta sur lui et, toujours en le maintenant au sol, luttant contre la force décuplée du rasetsu, lui fit boire le sang qui coulait de son avant-bras. Seulement à ce moment-là ressentit-elle la douleur de la blessure, mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient tendues vers un seul espoir : que Sannan reprenne ses esprits. Elle soutenait sa tête de sa main valide pendant qu'il buvait. Le silence était retombé sur la pièce, les hommes attendant un signe d'Hijikata.

Le cœur de Yûna battait si vite qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser. Elle se mit à trembler et à prier intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Sannan, et sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et sa tête reposant sur sa main valide la troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'admettre. Les cheveux de Sannan reprirent progressivement leur couleur de jais habituelle et ses traits se détendirent.

\- Sannan-san…

Il regarda autour de lui l'air hagard, puis rencontra le regard de l'Oni. Il commençait lentement à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Yûna… Que… Que s'est-il passé? balbutia-t-il.

Elle ne put lui répondre. La gorge nouée, elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle avait failli le perdre, et tous ses espoirs et ses projets auraient été réduits à néant par sa mort. Mais ce qui la bouleversait le plus, c'est que pendant quelques minutes, la survie de cet homme lui avait été plus importante que sa mission. Quand elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle se détourna pour masquer son émotion. Sannan s'assit pendant qu'elle s'écartait de lui. Il se méprit et confondit son attitude pour de la répulsion à son égard.

\- Que se passe-t-il? J'exige des explications! On n'a pas idée de faire un boucan pareil au beau milieu de la nuit!

La voix nasillarde du conseiller militaire Itou les ramena presque tous à la réalité.

\- Que… Sannan… Sannan-san? Tu es vivant? Que signifie ceci? Et qui est cet homme mort qui gît sur le sol?

Kondou fut le plus prompt à réagir.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, mais je vous promets que nous vous donnerons des explications dès demain! lui répondit le commandant du Shinsengumi de son ton le plus jovial.

\- Vous avez intérêt! Comment osez-vous cacher des secrets d'une si haute importance à votre conseiller militaire! Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance si…

Kondou se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'écart. La voix du conseiller militaire décrut progressivement, et ses insultes se perdirent dans la nuit. Itou ne le savait pas, mais il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Hijikata proposa à Chizuru que Yamazaki s'occupe de ses blessures, mais elle se retira en lui expliquant qu'elle préférait s'occuper elle-même de sa plaie. Souji se rapprocha de Sannan.

\- Okita-kun… J'ai perdu la raison en voyant le sang de Chizuru, c'est ça?

\- Oui… Mais ne t'en fais pas, comme je te l'avais promis, je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre que moi te mettre à mort.

Sannan parvint à esquisser un faible sourire à cette plaisanterie qu'il trouvait d'un assez mauvais goût.

\- Où est passée Yûna? demanda soudain Sano.

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Yûna avait disparu.

Quelque part dans un des coins reculés du temple, cachée sous l'ombre d'un bosquet, Yûna tentait de retrouver son calme. Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de ses vêtements, elle ne prêtait pas attention à son bras dont encore un peu de sang s'écoulait, malgré sa cicatrisation très rapide. Elle avait réagi vite et correctement, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle n'avait pas non plus laissé voir ses émotions aux autres. Mais elle était en colère contre elle-même. Des années durant, elle avait refoulé tous ses sentiments, ses peurs, sa haine, ses espoirs, car ils auraient pu avoir un impact non négligeable sur les buts qu'elle s'était fixés. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement eut si peur pour la survie de Sannan?

Elle releva la tête, essayant de balayer ses doutes.

'C'était probablement la fatigue, le stress et la peur. Et puis, s'il mourait, je ne pourrais plus travailler sur l'Ochimizu et créer cette nouvelle potion que je recherche depuis des années…'

Ses pensées revinrent vers le samouraï. Elle soupira.

'Le connaissant, il doit déjà être en train de rechercher une explication sur la raison pour laquelle il a repris ses esprits en buvant mon sang.'

Elle décida d'aller se changer, puis d'aller retrouver Sannan. Le plus tôt il aurait une explication logique et rationnelle, le mieux il se porterait.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de soupirer de nouveau.

'Au fond… Nous nous ressemblons quand même beaucoup.'

La nuit lui sembla beaucoup plus froide et humide que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas cette fraîcheur habituelle qu'elle aimait tant, mais un froid qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Cela lui rappelait certaines nuits dans l'Ouest. Elle croisa ses bras pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Elle croisa Harada en chemin.

\- Yûna-chan! Comment vas-tu? Nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi!

C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Il avait à moitié assommé Heisuke quand ce dernier avait suggéré de laisser Sannan s'occuper d'elle.

\- Merci, Sano, mais tout va bien.

Elle fit mine de continuer son chemin mais il la rattrapa par son bras valide.

\- Yûna, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état-là. Tu es couverte de sang. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle se dégagea et fixa cet homme si grand aux cheveux rouges foncés.

\- Ne sois pas aussi protecteur qu'Hijikata. Je vais bien. Comme Chizuru, je peux m'occuper moi-même de mes blessures.

-C'est le rôle des hommes de s'occuper des dames.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te trouver des vêtements propres et des bandages, reprit-il.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle sourit. Au fond, malgré son caractère impulsif, il était très gentil, et plutôt amusant. Elle s'assit sur son futon en l'attendant. Dès que Sano lui eut apporté tout le nécessaire dans sa chambre, elle le remercia et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle se changea aussi rapidement que possible, et sortit.

\- Yamazaki, inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là. Je vais voir Sannan.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais elle savait que le ninja avait forcément entendu ses paroles. Elle inspecta son bandage en marchant. Sanosuke était vraiment très attentif envers elle ces derniers temps.

'Pourquoi ai-je repris conscience en buvant son sang?'

Sannan se trouvait face à une impasse. Normalement, quand il buvait le sang d'un humain, cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire reprendre conscience immédiatement. Le sang d'Yûna avait un goût complètement différent. Il lui semblait qu'en le buvant, ses forces avaient encore plus décuplé. Même plus d'une heure après, il lui semblait conserver une énergie singulière.

Il s'inquiétait pour Yûna. Kondou lui avait interdit de se fatiguer à la chercher et lui avait donné l'ordre formel de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Il lui avait promis qu'il enverrait Sanosuke la trouver. Sannan se surprit à envier Harada. Sanosuke était humain, il pouvait se battre au grand jour pour le Shinsengumi. Lui n'était qu'un monstre, et c'était probablement comme ça que Yûna le voyait désormais. Elle avait découvert cette part d'ombre qui n'avait cessé de croître en lui depuis sa blessure. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux pour elle. Oui, qu'elle s'éloigne. Ainsi elle ne se blesserait plus jamais pour lui. Par devoir, il allait continuer à œuvrer seul sur l'Ochimizu et les rasetsus pour que pareil incident ne se reproduise jamais. Un léger heurt à sa porte le tira de ses réflexions.

'Sannan-san… Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te parler quelques minutes.'

Yûna? Était-ce sa voix qu'il venait d'entendre? Il regarda la porte sans bouger.

À genoux de l'autre côté, Yûna n'osait pas pousser le panneau de bois et de papier. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Sannan et elle ne souhaitait pas l'importuner. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes, ceux qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé repoussant. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la porte sans la bouger. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir poser sa main sur celle de Sannan de la même façon, pour qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de prononcer une parole. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui parler?

Sannan se leva. Un sentiment de colère gronda soudain au fond de lui. Était-ce par pitié qu'elle était venue jusqu'à lui?

\- Yûna, rentre chez toi. La pitié est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Yûna retira sa main de la porte comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle se releva.

\- De la pitié?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Sannan!

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici? Que peux-tu ressentir d'autre à mon égard? Je suis devenu une créature inhumaine. Je bois le sang d'humains pour me nourrir, je peux perdre la raison en un instant. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à travailler sur l'Ochimizu? Tu veux l'améliorer par pitié pour ceux comme moi, pour diminuer nos souffrances?

Jamais elle n'avait vu Sannan perdre son calme. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, et bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non, Sannan. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenue.

Elle prit la main gauche du rasetsu entre les siennes, celle qui avait été blessée il y a bien longtemps. Sannan sentit un grand souffle se faire dans la pièce, faisant voleter quelques feuillets. La lumière des bougies sembla prendre des tons complètement différents. Il vit les yeux d'Yûna prendre une couleur bleu métallique, ses cheveux devenir blancs, et deux petites cornes pousser sur son front.

Les yeux de Sannan s'agrandirent. Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt?

Sa main toujours dans les siennes, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux, Yûna murmura :

\- C'est pour cela que tu as repris tes esprits aussi rapidement et que tu as retrouvé autant de force, Sannan. Si tu penses que j'ai pitié de toi, tu as tort. Je suis toute aussi inhumaine que toi.

Le souffle retomba dans la pièce, et Yûna reprit sa forme naturelle. Il lui sembla que Sannan serra légèrement sa main autour des siennes. Après un long silence, elle reprit :

\- Ah, et au fait… Désolée, pour le coup de pied.

Sannan esquissa un sourire.

-Tu es une personne intrigante, Yûna-kun.

Le samouraï prit les mains d'Yûna entre les siennes et se rapprocha d'elle. Le cœur du démon manqua un battement. Elle se figea.

Quelqu'un interpella Sannan de l'extérieur.

\- Sannan-san! dit Shinpachi, Kondou voudrait avoir tout le monde réuni. Une certaine Princesse Osen-chan a demandé à rencontrer Chizuru et tous les dirigeants du Shinsengumi.

Le secrétaire général lâcha les mains d'Yûna.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers Yûna, s'inclina et sortit précipitamment.

Yûna s'affala sur un coussin. Que venait-il de se passer? Venait-il de prendre ses mains? C'était à l'opposé du comportement habituel du secrétaire général. Elle mit cette action sur le compte du choc qu'il venait probablement d'avoir. C'était la seule explication rationnelle possible. Elle décida qu'elle ne ferait pas plus de recherches pour la nuit.


	9. L'ombre de la mort

La lune était absente du ciel ce soir-là. La pénombre était difficilement compensée par la faible lumière des étoiles et des bougies. Le silence régnait sur le temple, comme si les murs mêmes attendaient quelque chose. Tout le lieu était tendu dans l'attente.

Deux coups de feu retentirent dans l'obscurité, et les deux gardes du portail principal du temple s'abattirent sur le sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant place à deux des hommes qui s'étaient introduits au Shimabara plus tôt et que Yûna avait failli croiser. L'un, l'arrogant Shiranui Kyo, était vêtu de noir et tenait un pistolet à bout de bras; l'autre, Kyuujyu Amagiri, aux cheveux rouges et d'imposante stature, portait un long manteau noir et blanc. Ils furent rejoints par un troisième homme. Ce dernier se nommait Kazama Chikage.

\- Qu'ils sont faibles, lança Shiranui d'une voix ironique en désignant les deux hommes allongés sur le sol. C'est presque trop facile pour en être amusant.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'enceinte du temple. Tout d'un coup, ils virent les deux hommes abattus par Shiranui se relever alors que leurs cheveux se blanchirent. Ils se concertèrent du regard, surpris par ce retournement de situation. Quelles étaient ces créatures? Était-ce…

\- Nous vous attendions, dit Sannan-san en sortant de l'ombre, qui avait pris son apparence de furie. L'unité rasetsu se chargera de vous, démons. Attaquez!

Les rasetsus se jetèrent sur les trois hommes pendant que Sannan restait en retrait, observant et analysant la scène. Les trois onis, remis de leur surprise, rendaient coup sur coup. Les yeux fous des furies avaient la couleur du sang. Kazama Chikage ne mit que peu de temps à comprendre qu'il pouvait facilement vaincre les rasetsus en touchant leurs organes vitaux. Il les mit hors de combat l'un après l'autre. Le carnage était terrifiant.

\- Ces démons sont vraiment forts…, murmura Sannan en dégainant son katana.

Hijikata, Shinpachi et Harada arrivèrent en courant. Harada commença à affronter Shiranui, tandis que Shinpachi attaqua Amagiri. Hijikata couru pour rattraper Kazama quand il comprit que ce dernier avait pour dessein d'enlever Chizuru.

Amagiri mit Shinpachi hors de combat rapidement, et s'attaqua à Sannan. Shiranui tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Du haut d'un toit, Yûna observait la scène d'un air lugubre. Elle avait demandé à Sannan si elle pouvait ne pas participer à l'opération, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Elle avait prétexté une très grande fatigue. Elle observa Kazama Chikage se diriger vers la chambre de Chizuru, poursuivi par Hijikata Toshizo. Kazama Chikage… Leurs routes s'étaient déjà croisées, il y a bien longtemps. S'il la voyait ce soir, cela risquait de remettre en question tout son travail de ces dernières années.

Elle reporta son attention au combat sans merci entre Amagiri et Sannan. Même si Amagiri n'utilisait que ses poings, il avait suffisamment de force pour terrasser son adversaire s'il le désirait. Elle vit les coups pleuvoir sur le samouraï, et à chacun d'entre eux elle sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cependant, il semblait à Yûna lire un certain dégoût du combat sur le visage de l'oni aux cheveux rouges. Comme s'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre…

Yûna entendit deux autres coups de feu. Shiranui venait de blesser Sano au flanc et à l'épaule droite. Harada ne pouvait plus combattre. Elle tressaillit.

'Sano, non… Pas toi…'

Elle le vit tenter de se relever, et retomber aussitôt. Shiranui reporta son attention vers Sannan, qui se retrouva seul contre deux assaillants. Le secrétaire général évita de justesse un coup de feu. Un liquide enflammé de remords, d'amertume et de douleur consumait Yûna de l'intérieur. Prenant source dans son cœur, elle le sentit se répandre dans son estomac, dans ses poumons, puis dans tous ses organes. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tremblait en voyant Sannan lutter contre les deux démons.

À un son de métal qui s'entrechoque, elle tourna son regard et vit Hijikata affronter Kazama Chikage. Ils se battaient avec une violence inouïe. Chizuru gisait sur le sol au pied d'une statue, inconsciente. Pourquoi Chizuru n'avait-elle pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de rasetsus?

'Yûna, que fais-tu…' se dit-elle.

Ils étaient trois onis contre deux rasetsus. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Sannan et Hijikata se battraient jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire, et elle le savait. Le Shinsengumi lui avait donné une chance, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement besoin d'elle. Et voilà qu'elle pourrait les aider, et qu'elle était là, sur un toit, faisant passer une promesse avant eux. La honte l'envahissait.

Sannan réussit à repousser ses deux adversaires d'un coup de katana et se précipita vers Kazama pour aider Hijikata.

Yûna eut l'horrible impression de revivre une scène qui l'avait déchirée des années auparavant, et dont le souvenir continuait de la hanter. La lave qui coulait en elle se répandit dans tous ses membres, et se chargeait au passage de haine, de peur, de souffrance, de toutes ces émotions qui avaient poussé Yûna vers un seul but durant toutes ces années. Elle se redressa.

Elle sauta du toit. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle prit son apparence de démon. La lave en elle allait provoquer un incendie. Kazama se figea.

\- Toi… Tu es encore vivante? dit le démon d'une voix menaçante.

Les traits d'Yûna étaient déformés par la haine. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle sentait des années de désir de revanche croître en elle.

\- Kazama Chikage. Je serai sans merci. Quitte ces lieux maintenant!,cria-t-elle.

-Tu crois toujours pouvoir me vaincre? Qu'espérais-tu? Tu en es incapable et tu le sais. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait.

\- Et, c'est pour ces… échecs, ces pâles copies de démon que tu vas te sacrifier? Ou bien tentais-tu de t'allier avec eux pour me battre?'

Yûna se jeta sur lui de toute sa force. Sannan, Hijikata et les deux autres Onis cessèrent leur combat. Kazama esquivait et parait tous les coups de naginata sans utiliser son katana, comme une provocation adressée à Yûna et au Shinsengumi en entier.

\- Dégaine ton arme, Kazama!

-Inutile. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin.

Il désarma Yûna et la saisit par le bras gauche, qu'il plia dans son dos.

\- Tu vois, Yûna… Tu ne peux pas me battre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Soudain, les yeux de Kazama s'écarquillèrent.

\- Comment…

Il lâcha le bras de Yûna et porta la main à sa poitrine. Yûna avait enfoncé un poignard dans son torse. Elle avait manqué de peu son cœur. Yûna trébucha, recula précipitamment et se saisit de sa lance, reprenant son souffle. La main ensanglantée, Kazama leva les yeux vers l'oni. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, et sans un mot, dégaina son arme.

\- Tu vas me payer cet affront.

La poitrine ensanglantée, Kazama se précipita dans sa direction, abattant son katana sur elle. Yûna para le coup avec le manche de son arme et recula sous le choc. Elle contre-attaqua. Kazama était trop rapide, et trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse le battre. Ses nuits d'insomnie jouaient en sa défaveur. Elle était épuisée. Les coups de Kazama pleuvaient sur elle dans un tourbillon qu'elle pouvait à peine voir, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer. Elle subit un coup de katana à l'épaule et un autre à la cuisse, mais elle ne cessa pas de combattre. La douleur de ses blessures lui était impossible à ressentir à cause du torrent de haine qui coulait en elle.

\- Kazama, nous sommes venus pour Chizuru, pas pour elle! cria Amagiri.

Kazama l'ignora. Il s'occuperait de Chizuru après. Il brisa la lance de Yûna d'un coup de katana. Elle regarda Kazama s'avancer vers elle, la lame pointée dans sa direction. Alors, c'était donc ainsi qu'elle allait mourir. Elle se sentit soudain étrangement calme et en paix avec le monde autour d'elle. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Non!

Sannan s'était interposé entre Kazama et Yûna.

\- Sannan je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça! supplia Yûna en prenant Sannan par les épaules. C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi.

\- Kazama Chikage, cette femme est épuisée et ne peut combattre pour l'instant, dit Sannan. Elle a déjà été blessée au bras hier. Tu es un chef de clan, et tu dois respecter le code de l'honneur des samouraïs. Quels que soient vos différents, il est déshonorant de combattre une femme dans ces conditions.

\- Qui es-tu, rasetsu, pour me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire? Je devrais te tuer tout de suite, cela ne fera que rendre la mise à mort de cette oni plus intéressante.

\- Je suis Sannan Keisuke, secrétaire général du Shinsengumi. C'est moi qui ai développé l'Ochimizu et qui ait créé la première unité rasetsu. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu ne pourras pas t'approcher de cette femme.

\- Kazama, c'est fini. Si tu les tue, nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis avec le clan Satsuma, et nous n'avons pas fini de payer notre dette envers eux, dit Amagiri en prenant le bras du démon. Tu pourras régler tes comptes plus tard. Je ne peux t'apporter mon soutien pour ce que tu es en train de faire.

Kazama sembla hésiter. Après un long silence, il rengaina son katana et disparut sans un mot. Amagiri salua le Shinsengumi, et repartit par l'entrée principale, suivi de près par Shiranui.

Chizuru et Shinpachi avaient repris leurs esprits. Les blessés furent transportés vers l'infirmerie. Yûna s'enquit de l'état de Sanosuke auprès d'Hijikata, avant de tituber. Sannan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

\- Yûna, est-ce que ça va?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Sannan… Je suis désolée… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que tu te reposes, lui dit-il.

Après une pause, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Et si tu as besoin d'ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer, ou de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Kazama, je suis disposé à t'écouter. Mais rien ne t'y oblige.

Yûna sourit. Mais tout devint noir soudainement.

Yûna fit un rêve étrange. Elle flottait dans un long tunnel noir sans fin. Il n'y avait ni de sol, ni de plafond. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait même un tel concept que haut et bas dans ce monde. Tout d'un coup, elle fut attaquée par des créatures sans formes, qui n'étaient que des amas de couleurs et de sons. Yûna se débattait, mais les créatures avaient le dessus. Elle tenta de crier, mais tous ses muscles étaient paralysés, et aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se sentit perdre tout contrôle de son corps et de sa pensée. Un froid glacial envahi tout son être. Puis elle se sentit ensuite tomber, tomber, tomber… Tomber dans une chute sans fin au fond du tunnel. Une lumière douce, et apaisante, bleue et verte, apparut tout au fond du gouffre. Elle ne souffrait plus. Perdue dans cette lumière, elle vit des fleurs de cerisiers tomber, mêlés à de gros flocons de neige. Elle nageait dans l'immensité de cet océan de couleurs. Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle se sentit en sécurité, apaisée par le mouvement régulier de sa respiration, et elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, juste sentir sa chaleur. Le tissu de ses vêtements sentait bon, c'était un parfum rassurant et familier. Yûna éprouva la sensation d'être chez elle.

Elle reprit connaissance à l'infirmerie, où Sannan l'avait portée. Elle vit Yamazaki panser la blessure à son bras, sous le regard inquiet de Sannan et Kondou. Elle devina que Hijikata était probablement en train de s'occuper de Chizuru. Sur le lit voisin gisait Sanosuke inconscient, qui souffrait des coups de feu qu'il avait reçus. Au son de sa respiration irrégulière, Yûna craint qu'il ne s'agisse d'une blessure sérieuse.

\- Te voilà revenue à toi, Yûna-chan, dit Sannan chaleureusement, tentant de masquer la peur qu'il avait eu pour elle derrière un sourire. Tu nous as rendus soucieux.

Voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme, il se hâta d'ajouter :

\- Mais ne te soucie pas de cela, tout va bien. Yamazaki m'a assuré que Sano-kun se remettrait très vite de ses blessures, et Shinpachi va mieux lui aussi.

\- Sannan, Kondou, je suis vraiment désolée…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque et tremblante.

\- Allons, ne sois pas désolée! Tu t'es très bien battue, dit Kondou joyeusement. Tu nous as tous impressionnés.

Yûna hocha la tête en silence. Des sons de cloches mêlés au bourdonnement de mouches invisibles résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait subi des chocs violents durant le combat.

\- Bien, je vous laisse tous les deux, dit Kondou en se levant. Repose-toi bien, Yûna-chan! lui lança-t-il en partant.

\- Kondou a toujours su remonter le moral de ses troupes, dit Sannan en retrouvant son éternel sourire.

Yûna se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sannan parut s'apercevoir de son trouble.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te battre aux côtés des rasetsus initialement. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre toute l'histoire. Mais maintenant que je sais que Kazama Chikage est ton ennemi, peut-être vais-je pouvoir t'aider à mon tour.

\- Sannan, tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi.

\- Je te dois bien plus que tu ne le crois, Yûna-chan.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse boire un peu d'eau. Yûna passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était bon de boire de l'eau fraîche! Le corps endolori, elle s'allongea de nouveau. Sannan réajusta ses lunettes. Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil, Yûna se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler sans elles.

\- Ainsi, elle est donc encore vivante…

De retour chez lui, Kazama regardait par la fenêtre sans écouter Amagiri qui tentait de le raisonner.

\- Kazama, tu ne peux pas te disperser ainsi et chercher à enlever Yukimura Chizuru tout en essayant de tuer Yuna de Clouseaules. Nous intervenons trop dans les affaires des humains et ces deux démons risquent de nous y mêler encore plus.

\- Si Yuna, ou Yûna comme elle se fait appeler ici, fait partie du Shinsengumi, il va m'être beaucoup plus difficile d'enlever Chizuru. Sa mise à mort est une nécessité.

\- Tu laisses la haine t'aveugler, Kazama.

\- Je ne la déteste pas. Elle s'est mise sur mon chemin une première fois, et elle n'a pas compris la leçon, malgré le prix qu'elle et Charles de Clouseaules ont payé. Aujourd'hui elle cherche à m'empêcher de faire mon devoir en tant que chef de clan et d'épouser Chizuru. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire.

\- Quoique tu fasses, Kazama, soupira Amagiri, n'oublie pas que tu as pu la battre plusieurs fois, mais qu'un jour il se pourrait bien que ce soit toi qui perde en face d'elle. Alors fais en sorte qu'elle veuille être clémente envers toi.

Chikage ne répondit pas.

\- Tu m'écoutes?

Amagiri soupira de nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps, mais Sannan ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Le samouraï avait rarement été seul dans son laboratoire depuis l'arrivée de Yûna au Shinsengumi. Depuis son arrivée dans sa vie, surtout. Il regardait les notes prises par la jeune femme au porte-plume. Elle savait écrire en japonais, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à utiliser un pinceau. Il admirait la régularité de son écriture : une véritable sensibilité se retrouvait dans sa manière de tracer les caractères. Il voyait dans ces quelques feuillets tout ce qui faisait de Yûna ce qu'elle était : un être complexe au carrefour de deux civilisations, déterminée, réfléchie, studieuse, patiente. Tout comme lui, elle avait aussi une part d'ombre dans son âme.

Lui qui appréciait d'habitude le monde solitaire de la recherche, il se rendait progressivement compte à quel point la présence d'Yûna rendait son travail plus agréable, même lorsqu'ils étaient silencieux durant plusieurs heures, tout absorbés qu'ils étaient à la tâche. Jamais elle ne s'était plainte ou n'avait montré de dédain quand elle l'aidait à s'occuper des rasetsus. Il aimait l'attendre quand elle partait chercher des ingrédients la nuit. Quand elle revenait après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle était partie quérir, elle avait un vrai, sincère sourire sur son visage, et c'était tout comme si le soleil venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Si d'aventure elle était parvenue à se procurer un ingrédient rare, elle s'empressait de lui raconter en détails son expédition, et il pouvait voir qu'elle était tout simplement heureuse de lui être utile.

Il l'avait vue une ou deux fois en entraînement. Elle avait des muscles fins, mais était agile et souple. Les hommes la battaient rarement. Seul Hijikata et Saito parvenaient à la mettre en difficulté. Et Sanosuke parfois. Il aurait aimé croiser le fer avec elle une fois, par jeu.

Il passa ses longs doigts sur les caractères tracés à l'encre. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était très friande du thé floral qu'il lui avait servi lorsqu'elle était venue le voir la première fois, et qu'il lui avait resservi tous les soirs depuis. Yûna ne le savait pas, mais il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer en coin lorsqu'elle savourait son thé, les yeux fermés par le plaisir de déguster le breuvage, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un magnifique sourire. Il avait aussi demandé à Chizuru de remplacer le thé vert servi à l'ensemble du groupe lors de la cérémonie du thé journalière par le thé préféré d'Yûna, lorsque celle-ci y assistait. C'était le moyen que Sannan avait trouvé pour être un peu auprès d'elle alors qu'il lui était interdit de se mêler aux autres membres du groupe, surtout le jour. L'imaginer sourire en buvant son thé était l'un des rares plaisirs de sa nouvelle vie.

Son regard se voila lorsqu'au milieu de sa lecture des notes de la jeune femme, il songea à ce qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Kazama s'approcher d'elle pour la mettre à mort. Yûna avait retrouvé tout son calme, elle paraissait apaisée, attendant la mort qui venait à elle. Elle avait accepté son sort et s'y était abandonnée. Elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir dans le passé pour voir la mort comme une délivrance. Prendre la mesure de sa souffrance était une torture qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Il avait senti un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, la voir assassinée par l'arme de cet homme. Lui qui calculait tout, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir impulsivement, au risque de perdre sa propre vie. Il voulait la voir continuer à vivre, à s'épanouir, à rire, à être heureuse.

Il releva le visage des notes quand il comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si c'était avec un autre homme.


	10. Quatre caractères à l'encre de Chine

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Petite note de l'auteur : j'apprécie beaucoup les commentaires, positifs et négatifs, ils m'aident à m'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre avis (sur mon style, la longueur des chapitres, les descriptions, les dialogues, les personnages…), car je tiens à vous offrir une histoire de la meilleure qualité possible. Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs.**

Le moine Makoto-san s'était réveillé de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Il n'avait pu dormir que trois heures à cause du vacarme causé par les rasetsus, les démons et le Shinsengumi en général. Il en avait par-dessus la tête. Cela faisait quarante ans que ce petit homme rondouillet et énergique gérait ce temple, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait eu de locataires aussi bruyants que ces hommes-là. Il lui semblait que chaque semaine il se passait quelque chose avec ces samouraï, et le fait que le temple soit situé aussi près du Shimabara n'arrangeait rien. Il pesta en enfilant son habit de moine, et trébucha en sortant de sa chambre. C'était vraiment une exécrable journée. Il avait demandé à l'un de ses subalternes, de diriger les prières de ce matin. Ce subalterne était un idiot gringalet qui changeait sans cesse d'avis, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait à parler à Kondou Isami.

Il traversa à grands pas les cours du Nishi Hongan-ji en rageant intérieurement. Tout allait de mal en pis depuis qu'il avait eu l'extrême générosité d'accueillir le Shinsengumi. Pour un peu, ces hommes auraient bien mérité leur surnom de loups de Mibu! Les rumeurs s'accumulaient au fil des mois : meurtres au sein même du temple, fantômes à lunettes se promenant la nuit, femmes travesties, démons divers et variés… Il n'était même plus possible aux moines de prier en paix! C'était du grand n'importe quoi!

Yûna avait aidé Sano à sortir de l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu d'air frais assis sur les marches du temple. Ils virent le moine furibond traverser le Nishi Hongan-ji en trombe.

\- Peut-être que si je le pousse dans l'eau du lac au fond du jardin du temple cela lui rafraîchira l'esprit et il se sentira mieux…, murmura Yûna en souriant.

\- C'est une excellente idée! s'exclama Sanosuke, qui fit mine de se lever et de partir dans la direction du moine.

Yûna le rattrapa par la manche.

\- Tu es fou? Tu ne vas quand même pas le jeter à l'eau? Il a déjà l'air suffisamment énervé comme ça! En plus tu n'arriveras même pas à marcher jusque là-bas.

-Je ne le blâme pas, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

Sano partit d'un grand rire mais cela réveilla ses blessures de la veille, qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser.

\- Aïe!

-Sano, sérieusement, fais attention, le gronda-t-elle en lui prenant son bras.

Yûna eut une pensée pleine de pitié pour Kondou, qui en plus de devoir gérer Itou-san depuis sa découverte de la survie de Sannan, devait maintenant affronter un moine en furie. Elle songea que ce moine faisait presque plus peur qu'un rasetsu quand il était vraiment énervé… Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, d'être commandant du Shinsengumi! Après avoir ramené Sano à l'intérieur, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir quelques instants au bord du lac pour profiter du beau temps. Elle avait plus que besoin de se remettre des événements de la veille.

\- Kondou Isami!

La voix du moine résonna dans tout le temple.

Kondou sortit la tête par la porte de sa chambre :

\- Makoto-san? Quelle charmante surprise! Entrez-donc, je vous en prie!

-Je vais faire un peu de thé, dit Chizuru en sortant.

Le moine dévisagea la jeune fille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Où allait le monde? Ces loups de Mibu pensaient donc pouvoir dissimuler des jeunes femmes dans ce temple en les déguisant en hommes. Répugnant. Il regarda Kondou de l'air le plus menaçant possible, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air quelque peu ridicule.

Kondou semblait quant à lui très embarrassé.

'Et Saito qui n'était pas là pour inventer une bonne excuse pour les événements d'hier soir… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, moi, au moine?' pensa Kondou.

\- Kondou. J'ai fait preuve d'une extrêêêême patience envers vous.

Kondou se retint de rire. Ce moine avait une curieuse manière d'insister sur certaines voyelles, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il bêlait comme une chèvre.

\- Mais cette fois, vous dépassez vraiiiiiiment les limites. Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour justifier un boucan pareil?

\- Et bien, euh, c'est-à-dire…

Kondou n'aimait pas critiquer le comportement de ses hommes, surtout quand celui-ci était justifié. Son regard tomba sur une des peintures accrochées au mur, qui représentait une scène d'attaque de convois par des brigands.

\- Et bien, voyez-vous, Makoto-san… Des brigands se sont introduits dans l'enceinte du temple hier soir!

-Des brigands, hein?

-Voilà.

Kondou sentait le regard suspicieux du moine peser sur lui. Il se rendait compte que son histoire n'était pas du tout en mesure de convaincre le moine. Il se rappela soudain que ce dernier était particulièrement féru d'objets d'arts et d'or en général…

\- D'après un des hommes que nous avons interrogés avant de le mettre à mort…

Le moine grinça des dents à ce mot. Il avait en aversion tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sang.

-… avant de le mettre à mort donc, reprit Kondou, et bien ils en avaient à certains… objets précieux conservés au Nishi Hongan-ji.

Le moine pâlit soudainement. Kondou craint qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Heureusement, Chizuru revint à ce moment-là, en portant une théière et deux tasses de thé vert.

\- Ah, Chizuru, tu tombes-bien! Sers donc ce très cher Makoto-san, envers qui nous éprouvons une reconnaissance éternelle de nous donner hospitalité dans ce lieu sacré. Que dix mille grues blanches se penchent sur votre vie pour vous accorder joie, prospérité et longue vie!

Chizuru sursauta et s'inclina bien bas devant le moine.

\- Hai! Merci beaucoup, Makoto-san!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Makoto-san se ressaisit, et se dit qu'il devait au plus tôt retrouver un prétexte pour aller faire l'inventaire de ses possessions. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser ces vauriens continuer à lui attirer des problèmes… Il avait des responsabilités, que diable! Il eut soudain une idée. Il prit un air hautain, et déclara :

\- Oui oui… Dans mon immeeense générosité, nous acceptons de récompenser les membres du Shinsengumi pour leur excellent travail de protection. Nous avons un grand domaine au village Fudousou dans lequel nous serions ravis de vous voir vous établir.

Kondou ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait craint que cette fois, le moine ne les mette à la porte sans s'embarrasser de formalités, mais c'était une excellente nouvelle qu'ils puissent être relocalisés dans un bâtiment aussi beau que le domaine Fudousou! Il se hâta de remercier abondamment le moine, pour qui les compliments sonnaient presque aussi doux à l'oreille que le tintement des pièces d'or.

C'est un peu plus détendu que le moine traversa le Nishi Hongan-ji dans le sens inverse. Il décida même de faire le tour du lac afin de profiter du temps clair. Le ciel était bleu, l'air frais… Il se pencha pour admirer les belles carpes qui nageaient dans l'eau bleue. Il serait bientôt rentré dans sa chambre et pourrait compter à loisir tous ses biens les plus précieux et vérifier que rien ne manquait à son inventaire. La berge était un peu boueuse et glissante. Il allait devoir demander à son subalterne de se charger de trouver quelqu'un pour aménager les rives. Pff… Quelles responsabilités il avait! Mais au moins, ces carpes étaient vraiment très belles. Peut-être devrait-il installer des barques ou…

Soudain, son pied glissa.

\- Aaaaaaaaah!

Le moine se retrouva dans l'eau, hurlant, jurant, crachant et se débattant au milieu des carpes, qui avaient été apeurées par cet énorme être qui venait troubler leur repas matinal.

Yûna, en entendant tout ce remue-ménage, arriva en courant depuis l'autre bord du lac où elle se reposait, pensant que Sanosuke avait mis son idée à exécution.

\- Sanosuke Harada! Comment as-tu osé…, cria Yûna, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était par sa propre maladresse que l'homme était tombé à l'eau.

Elle plongea, et s'empressa de l'aider à revenir sur la terre ferme. Le moine était pesant, mais Yûna parvint sans trop de peine à le remettre sur ses pieds. En toussant, le moine s'adressa à elle :

\- Merci, merci… Je ne sais pas qui est responsable du mauvais entretien de ces berges mais il aura affaire à moi.

Yûna ne répondit rien, et regarda le moine partir en essayant d'emporter ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis reprit le chemin de ses quartiers pour se changer.

Elle croisa Saito et Hijikata, qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur sans prononcer un mot.

\- C'est une longue histoire, leur dit-elle.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle dut se vêtir d'un kimono pour la journée le temps que ses vêtements sèchent. Sano la complimenta sur sa tenue, au grand rire de Shinpachi.

\- Sannan-san, tu sais que tu as vraiment un air louche à observer les gens comme ça…

Comme prit en faute, Sannan se retourna vers Souji.

\- Okita-kun. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Je vois cela, répondit son interlocuteur en souriant. D'habitude c'est toi qui a un talent pour espionner les gens et apparaître de nulle part quand on s'y attend le moins.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Yamazaki-kun… Et c'est souvent toi qui te rends compte des choses tenues secrètes avant tout le monde, dit Sannan doucement. Ne t'étais-tu pas rendu compte le premier que Chizuru était une femme?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Sannan Keisuke.

Désignant Yûna du menton, Souji reprit :

\- Elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas?

Sannan retourna son regard vers Yûna, qui riait dans la cour aux plaisanteries de Sanosuke et Shinpachi. Malgré les soucis de la veille qui se lisaient sur son visage, elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa première journée de repos depuis son arrivée au Nishi Hongan-ji. De toute évidence, les deux hommes se faisaient une joie d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Sannan observait son sourire, sa manière de se mouvoir, ses yeux tellement pleins de vie, sa façon qu'elle avait de renverser sa tête en arrière quand elle riait, faisant onduler ses cheveux dans son cou comme une rivière au soleil.

\- Elle… Elle a l'air très épanouie en ce moment, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus heureuse.

-Tu ne mettras donc jamais fin à tes réponses évasives…

Après un silence, Okita reprit :

\- Je me souviens d'un jour, il y a longtemps. Nous parlions d'Hijikata-kun. Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'appréciait pas assez la vie, qu'il la traversait à toute allure sans profiter de son chemin, et que tu espérais avoir l'occasion de lui donner ce conseil un jour, afin qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur et qu'il arrête de se soucier de tout.

\- Je me souviens avoir dit quelque chose comme cela en effet.

Souji reprit :

\- Avec tout mon respect, je crois que ce conseil est valable pour toi aussi, Sannan.

Il s'inclina, et partit. Sannan appuya sa tête contre la colonne de bois contre laquelle il se tenait. Peu de temps après, il regagna ses appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Souji se remit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Il savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre? Quelques semaines, quelques mois? Il l'ignorait, et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Oh, combien il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. Mais c'était ainsi. Il avait choisi de ne pas soigner sa tuberculose à la campagne afin de rester aux côtés du Shinsengumi, et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Qu'aurait-il fait différemment, s'il avait une longue vie devant lui qui l'attendait? Il songea à Chizuru. Oui, il aurait déclaré ses sentiments à Chizuru. Mais avec sa maladie et la guerre, c'était impossible. Il avait aussi remarqué son comportement autour d'Hijikata. Clairement, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Et ils seraient heureux ensemble. Il en avait la certitude. Quant à lui-même, il était heureux de pouvoir continuer sa vie au sein du Shinsengumi jusqu'à sa mort.

Il tourna de nouveau ses pensées vers Sannan. Depuis longtemps, il avait eu l'intuition que Sannan éprouvait plus que du respect et de l'admiration pour Yûna. Cela se voyait à sa manière de la regarder, son regard songeur quand elle n'était pas là, et le simple fait qu'il avait l'air incroyablement plus heureux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Sannan l'aimait, mais il ne l'admettrait pas, ni aux autres, ni à lui-même. Bien sûr, il se donnait bonne conscience en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur elle, mais il s'était pris à son propre piège. Sannan ne pouvait pas se comporter comme s'il était immortel. De par sa condition de rasetsu, la longueur de sa vie avait d'ores et déjà diminué. Cependant il n'était pas condamné par une maladie mortelle. Il lui restait certainement plus que de temps à lui. Mais surtout, peut-être que Sannan aurait une chance avec Yûna. Qui sait. La vie est pleine de surprises, se dit-il. Enfin. Encore se faudrait-il qu'il se décide à agir.

\- Yûna, tu es désespérante.

La jeune fille se tenait à genoux devant sa porte, toujours vêtue du kimono.

\- Tu m'avais… Tu nous avais tous promis que tu prendrais quelques jours de repos pour te remettre de ton combat avec Kazama.

\- Mais je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, dit-elle en désignant son épaule et sa jambe. Je suis une Oni, j'ai guéri très vite.

\- Pour tes blessures peut-être, Yûna-chan. Mais tu es encore épuisée. Et ne proteste pas, tu as encore des cernes sous tes yeux.

-Sannan, juste une heure ou deux.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Est-ce notre première dispute?

Yûna se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie dispute. S'il te plait. Ça me changerait les idées. Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon.

Yûna avait en effet l'air abattue, malgré ses tentatives de dissimuler son humeur maussade derrière un sourire.

\- Très bien. Entre. Mais dans une heure et demi je te renvoie chez toi.

Un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, elle prit un air faussement sérieux en se relevant, et, mettant sa main sur son cœur :

\- Vous avez ma parole solennelle, Sannan Keisuke.

Elle s'installa en riant à sa place habituelle, au bureau de Sannan, et commença à broyer des plantes dans un mortier.

Chizuru entra.

\- J'ai vu Yûna se diriger vers ta chambre, Sannan, alors j'ai préparé un peu de thé.

\- Chizuru-chan! Merci beaucoup! s'exclama Yûna.

Après avoir servi le thé dans leurs tasses, Chizuru sourit, s'inclina, et quitta la pièce. Yûna sourit de nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Chizuru au début, car elle la trouvait trop passive, pour une Oni. Elle lui en voulait un peu de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Mais elle se rendait progressivement compte qu'en réalité, sa présence était cruciale au moral des troupes, et que sans elle (et sans son thé), ils seraient tous un peu déprimés.

Sannan s'éclipsa quelques instants pour aller servir leurs repas aux rares rasetsus qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de la veille. Quand il revint, il trouva Yûna toujours absorbée dans ses préparations. Il s'assit près d'elle, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Yûna…

-Oui?

-Je… Je me demandais, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Comment te sens-tu?

-Et bien…

Un pli soucieux barra son front.

\- Je crois que je suis encore un peu sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à recroiser Kazama dans cette situation. Et je m'inquiète beaucoup. Pratiquement toute l'unité rasetsu a été anéantie. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne et qu'il… Qu'il…

Elle détourna son visage. Sannan décida de ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Elle avait sans doute eu aussi peur pour la survie des hommes du groupe qu'ils avaient eu peur pour elle. Il lui resservi du thé. Il voulait lui dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais en vérité il savait qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Quelle que soit l'altercation qu'elle avait eue par le passé avec Kazama, il était clair que ce démon avait eu un impact tragique sur sa vie qu'il ne pouvait mesurer.

\- Yûna, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, Sannan. Agis juste comme d'habitude.

Elle déglutit péniblement, et essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux :

\- Kazama a tué quelqu'un dont j'étais très proche. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour moi d'honorer la promesse que j'ai faite sur la tombe de cette personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

Se ressaisissant, tentant de battre les larmes qui lui étaient venues, elle reprit :

\- Enfin… Travailler pour une cause juste est la plus grande joie que l'on puisse espérer de notre existence, non? Je te suis reconnaissante de me permettre ce bonheur.

Se rappelant des mots de Souji, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle avait ouvert une porte en lui vers un monde inconnu.

\- Yûna, la vie n'est pas seulement le devoir.

La jeune femme se sentait au bord de craquer. Elle sentait la fatigue se saisir d'elle tout à coup. Des mois d'insomnies l'avaient poussée à bout. Elle ne pourrait plus se concentrer ce soir. Son regard se posa sur quelques notes tracées à l'encre de Chine prises par Sannan la semaine précédente.

\- Et bien, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Tout ce que tu désires. De quoi s'agit-il?

-Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à écrire avec un pinceau?

Sannan fut surpris par sa requête, mais il acquiesça de bon cœur. Il empila leurs notes et manuscrits et les reposa sur une étagère, et déposa les fioles et alambics sur une autre table. Il sortit des pinceaux, un bloc d'encre solide, une pierre à encre et du papier de riz, puis s'assit à la table, à droite de Yûna. En désignant ces objets, il expliqua :

\- Les Chinois les nomment les quatre trésors du lettré.

\- C'est un très beau nom, qui montre leur valeur.

Il versa de l'eau dans le creux de la pierre taillée, et frotta une extrémité du bâton à encre jusqu'à obtenir une encre épaisse. La jeune femme le regardait, hypnotisée et fascinée par chacun de ses gestes. Sannan les avait répétés des centaines de fois, mais pour Yûna, c'était une expérience totalement nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser.

\- Alors… La première chose que tu dois savoir, lui dit-il, c'est que la calligraphie a beaucoup à voir avec le maniement d'une épée. Si tu sais manier une épée, tu sais manier un pinceau. Tu sais manier une épée. Tu n'as donc plus alors qu'à apprendre la technique propre au pinceau.'

Yûna le regarda, surprise. Il reprit son explication.

\- Les deux arts sont semblables : tu dois être capable de respirer adéquatement, de te positionner toi et ton outil dans un espace en trois dimensions, d'utiliser l'énergie correctement, et de percevoir l'équilibre et l'harmonie dans ce que tu fais. Et surtout, d'être centrée.

Il lui tendit un pinceau.

\- Voici comment se tient un pinceau, lui dit-il. Il se tient toujours à la verticale.

Elle trempa son pinceau dans l'encre, laissant ses poils s'imbiber lentement du liquide noir, et essaya de copier la façon dont Sannan le tenait. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Par réflexe, elle le tenait à l'occidentale.

\- Attends, je vais te montrer.

Sannan reposa son pinceau. Il se rapprocha de Yûna, appuyant son bras gauche derrière elle. Il enroula délicatement sa main droite autour de celle de la jeune femme pour repositionner ses doigts correctement. Elle frissonna à son contact. Elle s'était attendue à ce que les mains de Sannan soient calleuses après des années à manier le sabre, mais elles étaient douces et pleines de tendresse. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il toujours aussi fort quand il se rapprochait d'elle?

Toujours en maintenant ses doigts autour de ceux de l'Oni, il rapprocha la pointe du pinceau du papier. Il fit glisser le pinceau de la gauche vers la droite, calquant sa respiration sur celle de la jeune femme dès ce premier trait. L'encre plus noire que le ciel d'une nuit sans lune pénétra dans le papier lentement, luisant sous la lumière des bougies. Yûna ne tremblait plus. Elle s'abandonna aux gestes de Sannan tandis que les traits se muaient en caractères, et les caractères en un texte qui ressemblait à un paysage, comme si chaque élément le composant avait une vie propre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle appuya son dos contre le torse du samouraï. Elle sentit que son cœur à lui aussi cognait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il retrempa le pinceau dans l'encre, et prit une autre feuille. Il continua à écrire lentement, toujours en tenant sa main. Elle se sentait complètement apaisée, pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre progressivement : ceux de ses doigts et de son poignet d'abord, puis ceux de ses avant-bras, de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son dos, et bientôt de son corps en entier. Penchant sa tête en arrière, elle reposa sa nuque sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux, essayant de deviner quels caractères il traçait. Il lui sembla reconnaître quelques anciens poèmes et haïkus, mais d'autres lui étaient inconnus. Elle finit par lâcher prise totalement et perdit le contrôle de son esprit, ne cherchant plus à deviner la signification des textes, juste à les ressentir. Le rythme auquel Sannan écrivait était pour elle comme la marée qui monte et qui descend. Dans un souffle la marée montait le long du rivage sur le sable, dans un autre souffle elle se retirait au loin, emportant avec elle tous ses trésors. Ils étaient tous deux hors du temps, de l'espace, du monde, dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Un univers dont l'axe central était le pinceau qu'ils tenaient ensemble.

Sannan sentait le corps de Yûna se détendre progressivement à son contact. Elle savait tenir un pinceau maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher sa main. Elle qui était toujours si forte, elle lui parut presque fragile et vulnérable en cet instant. Ainsi détendue et apaisée dans son kimono en soie, éclairée seulement par quelques bougies, il la trouvait plus belle encore. Elle provoquait en lui un torrent d'émotions qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, effleurant ses cheveux de ses lèvres.

Sur la dernière feuille, il traça quatre caractères.

Lentement, il lâcha la main de Yûna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle reposa le pinceau, et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou de plusieurs heures, Sannan sentit que Yûna s'était endormie. Aussi délicatement que possible afin de ne pas la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son futon, où il l'allongea. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture. La nuit était fraîche; il retira la veste bleue qu'il portait par-dessus son kimono et la déposa sur elle. Il l'observa dormir un instant, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit la feuille aux quatre caractères, la plia minutieusement, et la glissa dans le manuscrit rédigé par le maître de l'Oni.

Il la regarda dormir jusqu'au matin.

Aux premiers rayons du jour, Yûna commença lentement à émerger du sommeil. C'était sa plus longue nuit depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon chaud et confortable. Une de ses couvertures avait une odeur familière et rassurante; elle s'emmitoufla dedans. Elle sentit une petite brise d'automne se glisser sous la porte, jusqu'à son visage. Elle sourit, et ouvrit les yeux. Tiens, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre? Elle se redressa en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Yûna-kun! As-tu bien dormi?

Elle vit le secrétaire général du Shinsengumi verser du thé dans leurs tasses. Mais alors… Elle avait dormi dans son lit? Et… Cette couverture qui sentait si bon, c'était sa veste? C'était un peu embarrassant. Elle rougit en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Elle avait dû s'endormir, et Sannan l'avait probablement installée sur son futon. Elle vit qu'il la regardait toujours, et rougit encore plus car elle avait oublié de répondre à sa question.

\- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi! Merci beaucoup! Je me sens reposée maintenant.

Elle réajusta son kimono, dont le col s'était un peu ouvert durant la nuit, laissant apparaître la base de ses épaules. Sannan détourna les yeux pour ne pas la gêner, et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Yûna se leva, et s'agenouilla sur un coussin. Elle vit que Chizuru avait apporté deux repas ce matin. Elle rougit en imaginant les rumeurs qui allaient courir. Elle allait forcément devoir faire face aux plaisanteries de Souji, Harada et Shinpachi. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Elle remercia Sannan, et savoura son repas.

\- Ma veste te va mieux qu'à moi, Yûna.

\- Sannan, ne te moque pas. Mais merci d'avoir aussi bien pris soin de moi.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : nous déménageons au village Fudousou.


	11. La neige tombe sur Kyoto

**Bonjour amis lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez apprécié les chapitres précédents. Voici un nouveau chapitre où vous découvrirez l'une des parts sombres de Sannan… Comment Yûna réagira-t-elle?**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif!**

 **PS: Feel free to post comments in English, Spanish or Mandarin if French is not your first language and you feel more comfortable writing in your mother tongue.**

\- Es-tu sûr de ta décision?

\- Ce… certain.

Assis près du lit d'Heisuke, aménagé dans une chambre réservée à la transformation des rasetsus, Sannan tendit un flacon au jeune homme mourant. Les blessures reçues par Heisuke lors de son combat avec Amagiri lors de l'assassinat d'Itou s'étaient révélées très sérieuses. L'adolescent avança une main tremblante vers la fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge transparent. Il observa un instant le produit qui allait faire de lui une créature de la nuit. Il sentait le poids de la peur s'insinuer dans son cœur: qu'allait-il se passer? Allait-il souffrir? Perdrait-il la raison? Cependant il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop tarder. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Heisuke tourna son regard vers Sannan, qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, lui adressant un regard plein de confiance. L'adolescent eut une pensée pour Chizuru. Il se devait d'être courageux, pour elle. S'il survivait à cette nuit, elle serait la première personne qu'il irait voir lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau sortir.

Il retira d'une main tremblante le bouchon de verre, et but l'Ochimizu.

Presque aussitôt, Heisuke ressentit une douleur vive lui lacérer l'intérieur du crâne, le portant au bord de l'inconscience. Il porta ses mains à sa tête par réflexe pour tenter de contenir le mal, mais il sentit aussitôt ses cheveux changer de texture. Ils devenaient plus fins, plus cassants, comme s'ils avaient perdu leur vitalité. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il devina qu'ils étaient probablement devenus blancs. La douleur s'amplifiait, et se répandait progressivement au reste de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'un grand feu le consumait de l'intérieur. Subitement, il fut pris de frissons intenses. La fièvre et le froid se succédaient en lui en une cadence infernale. Heisuke se mit à trembler et à gémir.

Sannan lui porta un linge mouillé sur le front pour l'apaiser, mais voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à le calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui fit boire un mélange préparé par le docteur Matsumoto contre les douleurs. Sannan se souvenait de sa propre transformation : elle avait été très douloureuse, mais rapide. Il fronça les sourcils : il semblait que celle de Tôdo Heisuke prenaient plus de temps que d'habitude.

Les gémissements d'Heisuke s'étaient mués en hurlements de douleur. Sannan se leva et alla quérir Yûna, qui attendait dans une pièce attenante, un air inquiet sur son visage.

\- Sannan, que se passe-t-il? J'ai entendu des cris.

\- Il semble qu'il y ait un problème avec Heisuke. Il ne réagit pas bien à l'Ochimizu. Peux-tu venir m'aider?

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle se leva et le suivit. Ils s'agenouillèrent près du jeune homme. Sannan prit son pouls pendant que Yûna continuait de lui appliquer des compresses fraîches sur le visage. Ils échangèrent un regard : et si leur version améliorée de l'Ochimizu n'avait pas fonctionné? Peut-être avaient-ils commis une erreur quelque part.

Yûna se sentait coupable des souffrances d'Heisuke.

\- Sannan, y a-t-il quoique ce soit que nous puissions faire? A-t-il besoin de sang?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas une pulsion vampirique, autrement il en réclamerait. Normalement après quelques minutes, la douleur que nous ressentons est causée par la soif, mais elle est supportable, quoique cela soit difficile. Mais Heisuke n'a aucun des symptômes habituels. Il semble que ce soit le produit qui soit la cause de sa souffrance.

\- Serait-il peut-être allergique à l'un des ingrédients?

\- Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas. C'est probable, mais la cause peut être toute autre.

\- Peut-être Heisuke ne demande-t-il pas de sang car il ne souhaite pas se livrer à cette pratique.

\- Yûna, c'est un rasetsu, c'est dans sa nature de vouloir du sang.

Sannan avait parlé un peu sèchement.

\- Sannan-san. Sa transformation n'est pas achevée. Il n'est pas encore un rasetsu. Je le sens.

Sannan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui se tordait de douleur.

\- Le docteur Matsumoto a aussi préparé un mélange pour les rasetsus qui ne veulent pas boire de sang par éthique mais qui ressentent le besoin de s'en procurer. Peut-être cela pourrait-il fonctionner…, murmura-t-il.

\- Existe-t-il des risques à la prise de ce médicament? Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'amplifier ou d'aggraver les effets de l'Ochimizu?

\- Je ne sais pas, Yûna. Je ne sais pas. S'il ne se calme pas, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix.

\- Sa… Sannan-san… Les douleurs… Les douleurs… Vont-elles s'arrêter? gémit Heisuke avec des yeux vitreux, comme s'il était au bord de la mort.

\- Tôdo-kun, elles vont s'arrêter. Je ne sais juste pas quand, répondit Sannan avec douceur. Nous essayons de trouver un moyen de te soulager.

\- D'a… D'accord.

Sannan se tourna vers Yûna. En croisant son regard, elle comprit qu'il craignait qu'Heisuke n'ait trop attendu pour boire l'Ochimizu, et qu'il ne soit plus assez fort pour survivre à sa prise. Les doses qu'ils avaient mises étaient plus fortes, plus concentrées, avec des ingrédients plus forts. Les deux autres hommes à avoir bu cette dernière version avaient survécu, pourtant, aux dires de Sannan, car elle n'avait pas pu assister à leur transformation. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit au bout de combien de temps ils s'étaient transformés.

Soudain, Heisuke arrêta de trembler. Il retomba sur son futon, un teint très pâle sur son visage. Yûna crut que sa transformation s'était achevée.

\- Son pouls est en train de diminuer, murmura Sannan.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Sa transformation n'était pas achevée. Il était en train de mourir. L'Ochimizu était un produit extrêmement dangereux, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ses effets néfastes. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu un cas comme celui d'Heisuke. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

Elle se leva et courut vers le mur où étaient accrochés les deux katanas de Sannan. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, et une fois revenue au chevet d'Heisuke, releva sa manche. Sannan retint son geste.

\- Yûna, es-tu sûre…?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons essayer cela afin de tenter de sauver Heisuke!

\- D'accord. Je vais sortir quelques instants. Tu n'aimerais probablement pas te retrouver à faire face à deux rasetsus assoiffés en même temps.

À ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Restée seule avec Heisuke, Yûna redressa tendrement le corps du jeune homme. Tout en le soutenant de son bras gauche, elle versa le sang qui s'écoulait de son membre endolori dans sa bouche, qu'elle tenait entrouverte délicatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris le médicament du docteur Matsumoto pour contrer les pulsions vampiriques, Sannan revint dans la pièce. Mais il remarqua aussitôt qu'Heisuke avait cessé de respirer. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Yûna-chan… C'est trop tard…

-Heisuke-kun…

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'Oni. Elle avait fini par réellement s'attacher à Heisuke et à tous les autres hommes du Shinsengumi. Elle serra le jeune homme contre elle, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée Heisuke… Je suis désolée.

\- Yûna…

Sannan la prit dans ses bras.

Soudain, Yûna sentit un soupir sur sa joue.

\- Heisuke? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour mieux entendre. Effectivement, Heisuke s'était remis à respirer! Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur habituelle, et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau.

\- Heisuke-kun, tu es vivant! dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

\- Yûna, doucement, dit Sannan en souriant.

Heisuke ouvrit ses yeux.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé?

\- Tu as bu l'Ochimizu, et tu as survécu! Je suis si fière de toi!

\- Je… Pourrais-je aller voir Chizuru?

\- Pas maintenant, dit Sannan. Tu dois d'abord te reposer. Demain, ou après-demain, tu pourras aller la voir.

\- Oh, mince alors… J'aurais aimé la voir pour la rassurer, elle doit se faire beaucoup de souci. Yûna-chan? Tu es blessée?

\- Moi? Oh non, pas du tout! Je me suis juste fait une petite égratignure en trébuchant, rien de grave, dit-elle en cachant prestement son bras dans son dos. Et Sannan s'occupe bien de moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour Chizuru. Demain, j'irai la trouver pour lui dire que tu vas mieux.

\- Heisuke, tu ne dois te soucier de rien, tu as besoin de repos, reprit le président de l'unité rasetsu. Tu as subi un grand choc, ton corps doit récupérer. Yûna et moi allons-nous occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Elle te veillera le jour, et moi la nuit. Tu iras mieux très bientôt.

\- Sannan-san… Yûna-chan… Merci.

Toujours dans les bras de Yûna, Heisuke sourit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Yûna le serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, aussi délicatement que possible, puis elle l'allongea.

\- Bien, si vous… Si tu me le permets, je vais aller me reposer un peu. J'aimerais dormir avant de m'occuper de lui demain matin, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

-Attends une minute. J'aimerais te parler quelques instants.

Sannan lui fit signe de le suivre dans une pièce voisine.

\- Yûna, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour Heisuke. C'était très généreux de ta part.

\- Voyons Sannan, c'est tout à fait normal! N'importe qui, enfin je veux dire, n'importe quel Oni aurait fait la même chose!

\- Non, pas n'importe quel Oni. Penses-tu que Kazama, Shiranui ou Amagiri partageraient volontiers leur sang avec des humains, ou même des rasetsus? Même Chizuru ne l'a pas fait quand je me suis transformé, ou quand elle a vu d'autres rasetsus. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir partagé ton sang avec Heisuke et moi.

-En ce qui concerne Chizuru, les circonstances étaient toutes autres! Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour cela.

\- Je ne la blâme pas. Je m'en suis voulu horriblement, de l'avoir blessée. Je m'en veux toujours. Je souhaitais simplement que tu comprennes que ton acte était généreux, et que peu de personnes se seraient dévoués à ce point. Je m'excuse si j'ai donné l'impression de vouloir critiquer Chizuru. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle s'est toujours montrée attentive et aimante envers toutes les personnes ici.

\- Chizuru est encore une enfant. Je suis certaine qu'elle partagerait son sang si elle était dans une situation similaire… En tous cas je pense qu'elle partagerait au moins son sang avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

En entendant ces mots, Sannan fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une situation similaire? Yûna avait-elle sous-entendu qu'elle aimait l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé son sang? Était-ce lui, ou Heisuke? Ou parlait-elle uniquement de Chizuru? Il pensait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes d'Harada… Il revit le moment où il était revenu à lui grâce au sang de Yûna. Il se rappela le regard inquiet de la jeune femme, mais aussi la manière dont elle s'était détournée de lui. Malgré les explications de l'Oni concernant sa propre condition et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé de dégoût, Sannan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle s'était écartée aussitôt de lui. Avait-elle eu peur qu'il ne voit ses émotions? L'avait-elle regardé comme elle avait regardé Heisuke, avec tristesse? Ou bien y avait-il autre chose? Il se rappelait le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres, et la sensation d'être si près d'elle. Mais aussi le goût de son sang.

Une pensée en entraînant une autre, il se remémora la nuit où il lui avait appris à manier un pinceau. Pour lui, cette nuit avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Comment allait-elle réagir à la lecture du message qu'il lui avait écrit quand elle le trouverait caché dans le manuscrit?

Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand il vit que Yûna était toujours là mais qu'absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il décida de mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Oui… Encore une fois, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant de ton aide et de ta présence d'esprit. Repose-toi bien.

Il fit demi-tour et, traversant le couloir, reprit la direction de sa chambre.

L'Oni quitta les lieux sans plus tarder. Une fois couchée, elle soupira.

'Sannan se comporte de manière assez étrange ces derniers temps… Ma présence d'esprit… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens un peu triste que ce soit seulement cela qu'il remarque chez moi : mes capacités de travail… Allons Yûna! C'est exactement pour cela que tu es là. Le travail, rien d'autre. Et puis, qu'y aurait-il d'autre? Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi.

À demi-convaincue par ses propres mots, elle s'endormit.

Heisuke émergea lentement d'un sommeil profond avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir bu beaucoup trop de saké la veille. Il se sentait épuisé et avait encore des douleurs à la tête. Les yeux embués de sommeil, il vit Sannan-san penché sur lui.

\- Bonjour Heisuke! Comment te sens-tu?

\- J'ai encore très mal à la tête et je me sens fatigué, mais je crois que je ne sens plus mes blessures.

\- Voilà qui est plutôt positif, Heisuke-kun!, dit Sannan en souriant. Veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose?

\- Non merci, peut-être plus tard.

\- Très bien! Tu peux te rendormir. Le jour vient de se lever, je vais aller chercher Yûna pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi pendant que je dors, dit-il en se levant.

\- Sannan-san?

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que les rasetsus vivent enfermés dans des cages?

\- Haha, ne t'en fais pas, Heisuke! Tu ne seras pas enfermé dans une cage! Seul les premiers rasetsus devaient être tenus enfermés, car dès qu'ils buvaient l'Ochimizu, ils devenaient fous, et ne retrouvaient pas d'état 'normal'. Je suis l'un des premiers à avoir pu goûter à une version améliorée de l'Eau de Vie, ce qui me permet de me déplacer plus ou moins librement. Pour les 'nouveaux rasetsus', nous avons des quartiers aménagés dans ce bâtiment, qui ressemblent à ce que tu as pu connaitre avant. Tu seras bien sûr sous surveillance afin que je puisse te contrôler en cas de pulsion vampirique, et la discipline est toute aussi stricte ici que pour les autres unités du Shinsengumi, si ce n'est plus.

Heisuke était un peu embarrassé de sa question. Sannan remarqua son trouble.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est normal d'avoir des questions! Je suis là pour faciliter ta transition vers ta nouvelle vie. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, acheva-t-il en se levant.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Yûna dormait paisiblement, endormie sur son futon. Elle souriait dans son sommeil.

\- Je vais probablement devoir lui aménager une chambre ici, dans les quartiers de l'unité rasetsu. Ce n'est pas très pratique pour elle, de devoir traverser tout le domaine pour venir ici, ou de dormir dans ma chambre. Je dois avouer que c'est dommage… Mais je ne peux pas imposer de discipline si je permets à une femme de dormir dans ma chambre.

\- Yûna-chan?

\- Mhmm?

\- Le soleil vient de se lever. As-tu bien dormi?

Elle bailla et s'étira.

\- Parfaitement bien! Après les émotions d'hier soir, j'étais épuisée, et être rassurée quant au sort d'Heisuke m'a permis de dormir encore mieux que d'habitude.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Prends ton temps pour te lever. Chizuru va t'apporter ton petit déjeuner directement dans la pièce où dort Heisuke.

-Merci beaucoup!

Sannan sortit pour inspecter l'unité rasetsu.

Yûna se leva.

\- Je vais probablement bientôt devoir déménager pour une chambre dans les quartiers des rasetsus...

Elle se surprit à regretter de ne bientôt plus pouvoir dormir dans des draps portant l'odeur de Sannan. Les deux fois où elle avait dormi dans sa chambre avaient été ses deux meilleures nuits de sommeil depuis son arrivée au Shinsengumi.

'Yûna, trêve de rêveries. Au boulot!', se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce où dormait Heisuke.

\- Heisuke-kun! Comment vas-tu? Tu devrais dormir, le soleil est déjà levé!

\- Bonjour Yûna! Je voulais te dire saluer avant de me rendormir.

-C'est très gentil mais Sannan t'a ordonné de te reposer, et tu ne peux pas lui désobéir! le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ah, Sannan… On dirait qu'il devient de plus en plus comme Hijikata, à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde…

\- Je pense qu'il a toujours été comme cela, mais qu'il est plus difficile de deviner ce qu'il pense.

\- En tous cas, rit Heisuke, tu as l'air d'être celle qui le comprend le mieux!

\- Heisuke, qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer?

\- Et bien, il y a certaines rumeurs…

\- Heisuke, tu te rends compte que tu parles d'un des plus hauts gradés du Shinsengumi? Tu ne peux parler de lui comme cela.

\- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit!

\- Justement, ne dit rien. Tu dois te reposer, et il serait préférable pour tout le monde que tu ne dises pas trop de bêtises.

Elle rajusta une de ses couvertures qui avait glissé, puis s'assit sur le coussin au chevet de l'adolescent.

\- Yûna-chan?

\- Quoi encore?

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Heisuke, ferme-la et endors-toi.'

\- Chizuru-chan!

L'Oni laissa tomber l'un des verres qu'elle était en train de nettoyer dans le puit au fond de la cour. Il se brisa sur le sol.

\- Heisuke-kun! Comment te sens-tu?

Yûna avait promis à Sannan qu'elle dormirait cette nuit, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était la première sortie d'Heisuke, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espionner, perchée une fois de plus, sur un toit. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il était peu probable qu'il se sente soudainement mal alors que sa transformation était désormais complète, elle craignait qu'un autre des effets secondaires de l'Ochimizu ne se déclare. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que désobéir aux ordres était punissable du seppuku, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était une Oni, après tout.

\- Aïe!

Impossible. Chizuru venait-elle ENCORE de se couper? Yûna aplati la paume de sa main contre son visage. _Goddamnit._ _Woman, what's wrong with you?_

Les cheveux d'Heisuke devinrent blancs, et elle le vit lutter pour contrôler ses pulsions.

'Ah, ce cher Heisuke', pensa Yûna.

Elle vit une silhouette sortir de l'ombre. Elle sourit en voyant que Sannan veillait, lui aussi.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle crut entendre Sannan encourager Heisuke à céder à ses pulsions. Mais… ne lui avait-il pas dit la veille qu'il regrettait d'avoir blessé Chizuru? Yûna sentit un flot d'amertume traverser ses entrailles. Lui avait-il menti? Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit Sannan tendre le médicament de Matsumoto à Heisuke, mais s'inquiéta de nouveau en voyant Sannan disparaitre de nouveau vers le quartier des rasetsus. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, et décida de le suivre en cachette. Elle se précipita pour prendre son naginata juste au cas où elle aurait à s'en servir, attacha ses cheveux, puis revint sur ses pas pour commencer sa filature nocturne.

Elle n'avait encore jamais accompagné Sannan en patrouille. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas. Sautillant d'un toit à l'autre, se glissant dans l'obscurité comme un chat, elle vit Sannan ressortir des bâtiments accompagné d'une dizaine de rasetsus. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quelle patrouille rasetsu habituelle. Le groupe quitta l'enceinte. Elle parvint de justesse à sauter jusqu'au mur d'enceinte, puis sauta jusqu'au sol, amortissant le choc en roulant sur le sol. À partir de là, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Elle les suivit jusqu'au cœur de Kyoto. Elle vit Sannan se retourner plusieurs fois, comme s'il se sentait suivi.

'Il a probablement développé des instincts plus puissants depuis qu'il s'est transformé…'

Elle augmenta la distance entre la patrouille et elle.

Tout à coup, elle vit Sannan faire signe aux rasetsus de se cacher. Yûna ne voyait pourtant aucun signe de danger! Elle grimpa sur le toit d'un kago abandonné devant une maison pour mieux voir. Prenant appui sur une poutre de bois, elle se hissa sur un toit, et s'y allongea à plat ventre, visage vers la rue. Elle vit un groupe d'hommes visiblement enivrés tituber au milieu de la rue en chantant des chansons d'un goût douteux.

'Pourquoi Sannan s'arrête-t-il? Ces hommes sont trop saouls pour faire du mal à quiconque!'

Sous ses yeux, un des rasetsus s'accroupit lentement dans l'ombre, et jeta un caillou aux pieds des hommes.

'Eeeeh, regarde! Un caillou volant!'

Ils se retournèrent dans la direction d'où était apparu le projectile. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un deuxième.

'Je crois bieeen que quelqu'un se moque de nous les gars! Allons voir!'

À quoi jouaient donc Sannan et ses furies?

Elle comprit trop tard. Sannan les attirait dans un piège. La rue où il les entraînait était sombre et déserte, et les rasetsus les entouraient de tous côtés. Impuissante, elle regarda les ivrognes avancer dans le traquenard. Elle sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds en même temps que le piège en tenailles se refermait autour des hommes. Était-ce donc lui, le véritable Yamanami Keisuke? Était-ce vraiment le même homme que celui qui lui avait parlé près des cerisiers, qui l'avait acceptée comme assistante malgré ses origines, son sexe et son obscure origine, qui l'avait initiée à la calligraphie, qui lui avait tant de fois démontré sa gentillesse, sa constance de caractère, sa bonté de cœur, son extrême intelligence? Pourquoi faisait-il cela, pourquoi sacrifier des innocents alors qu'il était censé protéger Kyoto?

Que pouvait-elle faire? Crier, attirer l'attention des innocents? Cela n'empêcherait pas les rasetsus de les mettre à mort avant que l'information ne soit remontée aux cerveaux de ceux qui s'apprêtaient à leur servir de repas. Par ailleurs, les combattants déchus étaient en surnombre et trop puissants. Intervenir directement auprès des furies? Elle serait à un contre dix, et ils étaient tous armés. Toute Oni combattante qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer ainsi. De plus, si l'homme qu'elle voyait était le vrai Sannan, il risquait de lui ordonner de commettre le seppuku, et elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli sa mission.

C'était trop tard. Elle détourna les yeux. Si seulement elle avait compris quelques secondes auparavant… Elle se trouva stupide et naïve : elle n'avait pas pu concevoir que Sannan serait capable d'un tel acte, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée suspicieuse à son égard. Elle était doublement dégoûtée, car elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers mois envers Sannan l'avait empêchée de voir qui il était vraiment, et de sauver des vies innocentes. Pourquoi… Son cœur, tel un bourgeon de fleur né à la fin du printemps, avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à s'ouvrir et à se réchauffer à la lumière de Sannan. Mais la part d'ombre qu'elle venait de découvrir avait fait à son cœur l'effet des giboulées de mars. Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se sentit tour à tour choquée, déçue, triste, dégoûtée. Lentement, la colère prit le dessus sur ses autres émotions. Elle tourna ses yeux vers la scène de carnage. Les hommes gisaient, sans vie, corps immobiles ensanglantés. Les rasetsus reprirent le chemin du Shinsengumi, Sannan derrière eux, toujours dans sa forme de furie.

Sannan sentit un grand souffle se lever derrière lui, accompagné d'un son sourd de choc. Il se retourna et vit Yûna, qui venait de sauter derrière lui.

Immobile au milieu de la rue, Yûna l'observait froidement.

\- Yûna…

Le visage du samouraï se décomposa. Yûna vit que ses lèvres étaient encore ensanglantées.

\- Yûna, je peux tout expliquer…, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle après avoir ordonné d'un geste aux rasetsus de retourner dans leurs quartiers.

L'oni sentait la rage et l'indignation exploser en elle.

\- M'expliquer quoi? Quelle bonne raison peut-on avoir pour massacrer des citoyens innocents alors que la mission du Shinsengumi est de les protéger?

\- Je suis absolument désolé.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas! C'est exactement la même chose qu'avec Chizuru! Tu ne lui présentes tes excuses que pour mieux encourager Heisuke à se nourrir de son sang par la suite!

Sannan accusa le coup. Jamais Yûna n'avait levé le ton contre lui.

\- Yûna, écoutes-moi. Je suis désolé, je suis navré que tu aies eu à assister à cette scène.

\- Désolé que j'aie vu cette scène? Je suis désolée pour vous Sannan! Je suis désolée de voir un homme comme vous recourir à de telles bassesses.

Sous le coup de l'indignation, elle était repassée au vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Le vent autour d'eux deux se faisait de plus en plus fort. Sannan cru qu'elle allait prendre son apparence de démon d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Yûna, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle. Mais je ne peux te mentir : je ne suis pas désolé de boire du sang. Tout comme toi, j'ai la nécessité de me nourrir. De par notre condition, nous sommes obligés d'utiliser de telles méthodes.

\- Obligés? Vraiment? Sannan, je vous ai offert mon sang, comme je l'ai offert à Heisuke. Vous auriez pu me le demander. Et vous savez que j'aurais accepté. J'aurais tout accepté, de nourrir l'ensemble de l'unité rasetsu si c'était ce que vous vouliez!

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu… Pas à toi…

\- Sannan! Vous l'avez demandé à Chizuru, vous l'y avez presque forcée. Comment puis-je vous croire?

\- Yûna, rappelles-toi à qui tu parles. Tu ne peux pas contester les ordres et les décisions de tes supérieurs. Tu fais partie du Shinsengumi maintenant, tu dois te plier à notre code de conduite. L'insubordination…

\- L'insubordination? Vraiment? Est-ce ainsi que vous qualifiez mon comportement? J'imagine pourtant que vous vous êtes passé de l'autorisation de Kondou et d'Hijikata pour vous lancer dans ce… massacre!

Elle avait visé juste. Elle ré-attaqua aussitôt.

\- Si vous voulez demander à Kondou de m'ordonner de commettre le seppuku, alors soit. Mais vous serez obligé de lui expliquer ce que je vous ai vu faire ce soir afin de m'imposer ce châtiment. Je suis une femme, mais je suis aussi une Oni. J'ai un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir. Et ce que vous venez de faire, Sannan… C'est l'une des pires abominations que je n'ai jamais vues. Vous avez abusé de votre position de pouvoir.

\- Yûna…

Sannan comprit qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur, qui venait potentiellement de lui coûter ses chances de félicité avec cette femme qu'il était venu à aimer profondément. La douleur, la peine et toutes les émotions qu'il lisait sur le visage d'Yûna étaient autant de blessures qui s'ouvraient dans son cœur.

Les yeux de Yûna s'emplirent de larmes amères. Sa voix s'adoucit jusqu'à devenir presque un murmure entrecoupé de courts sanglots. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Sannan… Je vous faisais confiance… Je vous trouvais bon, juste et intelligent.

Il avança son bras vers elle pour la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne saisit que du vent. Yûna venait de disparaître.

Sannan était désormais seul dans cette rue déserte de Kyoto quand la neige se mit à tomber. Du haut d'un mur, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées l'observaient en silence.


	12. Les choix du cœur et de la raison

Yûna courait sous la neige. Elle ne sentait ni le froid, ni l'humidité, ni ses poumons presque à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait pas pris garde à la direction qu'elle empruntait au sein de la capitale. Les rues étaient désertes. La neige semblait avoir étouffé les sons, les images, les couleurs, les mouvements de toutes choses. Yûna ne voyaient défiler devant ses yeux que la vision de Sannan, les lèvres ensanglantées, se tenant devant les corps sans vie des citoyens assassinés. En arrivant près de la porte qu'elle avait franchie le jour de son arrivée, elle ralentit, et s'arrêta. Puis elle leva les yeux vers les démons sculptés de chaque côté du portique.

Elle se tint debout pendant tant de temps que ses cheveux se recouvrirent d'une fine couche de neige, comme si elle avait pris son apparence d'Oni. Elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ni ses doigts gelés ni ses vêtements trempés ne parvenaient à la ramener à la réalité.

'Sannan…, pensait-elle. Je sais que la soif te trouble et te cause d'horribles souffrances… Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres… Mais pourquoi des innocents? Pourquoi t'être éloigné de tes idéaux?'

Yûna tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Jour après jour, des liens s'étaient tissées entre Yamanami Keisuke et elle. Elle avait vu en lui un homme de qualité, honorable, généreux et dévoué. Ce qu'il venait de commettre remettait tout en question.

Un frisson glacé remonta brusquement le long de son échine. Elle se retourna et vit un homme sortir de l'ombre. Un Oni… Elle remarqua ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux bleus, son imposante carrure, son long manteau noir et banc. Son visage pâli quand elle le reconnu.

'Amagiri…'

Elle porta la main au manche de son arme. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque, il s'inclina devant elle.

-Yuna de Clouseaules. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous affronter.

Yûna parcouru des yeux les environs, cherchant une issue. Kazama et Shiranui étaient-ils avec lui? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'Oni s'inclina devant elle, puis reprit :

-Je suis venu vous trouver seul, afin de vous prévenir.

-Me prévenir que Kazama chercherait à me tuer dès qu'il apprendrait que j'ai survécu? C'est assez évident me semble-t-il.

-Kazama Chikage n'est pas à Kyoto à cause de vous. Cependant, s'il peut d'un seul coup réussir son entreprise ici et vous éliminer pour de bon, il n'hésitera pas. D'autant plus si vous vous mettez sur son chemin en aidant le Shinsengumi.

-Qu'il essaie! Je suis prête à le battre, cette fois.

-Le chef de notre clan est très puissant. Sous-estimer sa force pourrait vous être fatal. Je regrette que notre dernière rencontre il y a quelques années se soit achevée de cette manière. Mais soyez assurée que Kazama ne connait pas le remords. Il n'hésitera pas à… supprimer de nouveau des intermédiaires, d'autant plus s'ils sont proches de vous et de Chizuru.

Les mots d'Amagiri eurent un effet tétanisant sur Yûna.

-Vous… vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je suis désolé, Yuna de Clouseaules. Dans votre intérêt, quittez le Shinsengumi aussitôt que possible. Je dirai à Kazama que j'ai appris votre départ en observant les allées et venues du Shinsengumi, et que vous avez pris un bateau pour une destination inconnue. Il sera peut-être plus clément envers le Shinsengumi s'il obtient ce qu'il désire facilement.

Il s'inclina et disparu avant qu'Yûna n'ait pu répondre.

Les genoux de l'Oni tremblaient. Elle s'appuya sur son naginata pour ne pas tomber à terre, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle glissa au sol. Les vagues déchaînées de ses souvenirs se fracassaient sur son esprit comme sur un rocher. Les relents de la mort… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kazama et ses sbires massacrer le Shinsengumi impunément. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre les conseils d'Amagiri. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne laisserait pas Sannan avancer vers une mort certaine. Et elle avait une promesse à tenir.

En reprenant son chemin vers les QG du Shinsengumi, ses doigts engourdis serrés sur son naginata, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'Amagiri savait exactement de sa relation avec Sannan et des plans de Kazama. Le temps pressait; elle devait abattre les trois Onis du clan Setsuma au plus vite. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait quitter le Shinsengumi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle enfila des vêtements secs et étendit sa tenue mouillée par la neige sur un paravent décoré de grues blanches prenant leur envol par-dessus une forêt de pins. Tentant de réchauffer ses doigts à un poêlon, elle réfléchissait. Elle décida de ne pas aller trouver Sannan aussitôt : elle avait besoin de décider exactement quelle conduite adopter en sa présence maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce dont il était capable. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, les relevant à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle devait se tenir prête en cas d'attaque.

'Si seulement je pouvais le faire sortir de mes pensées un instant…'

Elle soupira. Devait-elle le dénoncer à Hijikata? Par le passé, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à condamner plusieurs de ses soldats au seppuku. Il avait joué un rôle non négligeable dans les assassinats de Serizawa Kamo et d'Itou Kashitaro. Malgré son respect pour Sannan, la faute était trop grave pour qu'il l'ignore. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas laisser Sannan continuer son massacre. Peut-être Kondou serait-il plus facilement influençable. Il pourrait témoigner de la clémence envers Sannan, tempérer la colère d'Hijikata, et interdire au rasetsu de continuer de nourrir ses unités avec le sang de citoyens innocents.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Sannan lui était apparu comme un homme doux, réfléchi, soucieux du bien-être des autres. Certes, l'Ochimizu l'avait isolé des autres et rendu plus distant. Mais en sa présence, elle se sentait bien. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elle aimait leurs conversations, sa présence, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il progressait dans ses recherches, sa manière de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez quand il réfléchissait ou prenait une décision. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une même personne pouvait se montrer aussi prévenant envers elle, aussi dévoué vis-à-vis des autres membres du Shinsengumi, et pouvoir massacrer des innocents sans aucun regret. Quand il lui avait pris la main pour écrire, elle avait senti son cœur battre comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. Mais si c'était cela sa vrai nature…

Un souffle de vent se fit entendre de l'extérieur et interrompit le flux de ses pensées. Comme tous les démons, Yûna avait la capacité de sentir la présence des êtres semblables à elle dans les environs. Ce n'était sans doute pas Chizuru qui se promenait dehors à une heure pareille; cela n'augurait rien de positif. Elle se glissa dehors juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes encapuchonnées sauter du mur d'enceinte jusque dans la cour.

'Ce ne sont ni Amagiri, ni Shiranui, ni Kazama…', se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? De par leur faible corpulence, elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement de femmes. Elle les suivit, longeant les murs précautionneusement. Elle les vit s'arrêter le long du mur faisant face à la chambre de Chizuru. Cette dernière était en train de faire la vaisselle près de sa porte, se protégeant du froid tant bien que mal.

Yûna fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à se battre. Kazama avait probablement envoyé des Onis alliés à son clan pour capturer Chizuru… Une boule de neige atterrit devant Chizuru, et les deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre. Yûna les reconnu immédiatement.

'Kimigiku et la Princesse Sen?'

Ça alors, si Yûna s'était attendue à les voir là! Elle avait appris par Shinpachi que la charmante dame de Shimabara n'était autre que la femme ninja servant la Princesse Sen. Elle vit les deux personnes s'entretenir un instant avec Chizuru, puis les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Hijikata.

'Cela ne me regarde probablement pas… Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net!'

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et entra dans la pièce attenante à celle dans laquelle les trois femmes étaient entrées. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'accroupit et colla son oreille contre le mur qui la séparait de la chambre du vice-capitaine démoniaque. Elle tressaillit quand elle entendit ce que la Princesse Sen et Kimigiku avaient à dire à Hijikata.

-… Sannan-san a massacré des innocents durant une de ses patrouilles nocturnes afin de se ravitailler en sang… Les rasetsus sont des échecs. Vous devez vous-en débarrasser, et détruire cette unité au grand complet.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. La Princesse Sen et Kimigiku venaient-elles de demander au vice-capitaine de mettre à mort Sannan et les rasetsus? Sannan ne pourrait pas faire face sur tous les fronts. Il devait affronter les clans ennemis du Shinsengumi, améliorer l'Ochimizu, gérer les rasetsus, combattre Kazama Chikage, et dorénavant il lui faudrait aussi se méfier du Shinsengumi?

-Nous seuls sommes en mesure de décider si l'unité rasetsu est un échec ou non, répondit sèchement Hijikata.

Yûna ne fut qu'à-demi rassurée par ces mots : Hijikata devait conserver son autorité en ne laissant pas des personnes étrangères au cercle fermé des dirigeants du Shinsengumi faire part de leurs opinions concernant les décisions politiques internes au groupe. Elle entendit ensuite Sen changer de sujet et demander à Chizuru de la suivre pour échapper à la guerre qui allait bientôt ravager Kyoto.

Elle se sentit glisser à terre. Ainsi adossée contre le mur, elle appuya son visage contre ses genoux repliés contre elle, la tête entre ses coudes. Elle ne s'était pas remise de la vision du massacre, et voilà que pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, elle voyait une nouvelle menace surgir contre Sannan. Elle se sentait coupable de désirer protéger un homme coupable de tuer des innocents pour étancher sa soif. Comment pouvait-elle être dégoûtée par ses actions mais vouloir le sauver, ou tout du moins le prévenir du danger qui le guettait? Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir : elle savait que ce n'était plus la mission qu'elle s'était fixée qui était la cause de son dévouement envers lui.

'Il faut que j'agisse. Hijikata montre peut-être de la clémence, mais pour combien de temps? Il se peut qu'il condamne Sannan à quitter le Shinsengumi. Ce qui revient exactement au même que de le condamner au seppuku.'

Elle craignait que les battements de son cœur puissent s'entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle ralentit sa respiration.

'Je dois vraiment apprendre à mieux contrôler mes émotions, sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais.'

Yûna entendit des sons de pas sur le parquet. Elle se redressa. Elle sentit la présence d'Onis s'affaiblir, mais avait entendu seulement deux personnes quitter la pièce. Hijikata devait encore être là, probablement en train de parler avec Chizuru.

Elle se remit à écouter à la cloison. Hijikata autorisait Chizuru à demeurer au Shinsengumi si elle le désirait.

L'Oni se releva et traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte le plus légèrement possible. Elle fit délicatement glisser le panneau. En se penchant, elle vit la Princesse Sen et Kimigiku disparaitre au bout du couloir. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, et vit Chizuru partir à son tour.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Hijikata sans prendre le temps de frapper, et referma le panneau de bois et de papier derrière elle.

Hijikata, qui était retourné à ses haïkus, sursauta.

'Yûna, que signifie votre présence ici? Vous devriez être rentrée dans vos quartiers à cette heure-là.

-Ce dont je dois vous entretenir ne pouvait attendre, vice-capitaine.

-Il faut que cela soit très important pour que je puisse excuser votre conduite.

-Je crains que je ne puisse qu'augmenter votre courroux quelle que soit la manière dont je vous présente les choses. C'est au sujet de Sannan-san.'

Hijikata haussa les sourcils en entendant ce nom.

'Yamanami Keisuke?

-Vice-capitaine, je vous en supplie. N'abolissez pas l'unité rasetsu, cela le détruirait. Tout son honneur repose sur sa capacité à servir le Shinsengumi.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que vous dites cela dans votre propre intérêt. Quant à Sannan, cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'apporter votre opinion quant à la conduite des supérieurs du Shinsengumi et les châtiments qui s'appliquent quand notre code n'est pas respecté.

-Ne le châtiez pas. Je suis sure qu'il y a d'autres moyens de le convaincre de cesser ses agissements que de l'exiler, de le bannir du Shinsengumi ou…

-Yûna, vous dépassez les bornes! Êtes-vous ici car vous avez espionné ma conversation avec la Princesse Sen?

-J'ai suivi la patrouille de Sannan. Je suis venue immédiatement, mentit-elle.

-Non seulement vous vous permettez de donner des ordres à un de vos supérieurs, de vous immiscer dans des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas, mais vous désobéissez aux ordres que vous avez reçu en suivant une des patrouilles de Sannan. Quel que soient ses actions et le châtiment qu'il encourra, l'insubordination n'est pas tolérée au sein du Shinsengumi, et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que plusieurs soldats ici ont dû commettre le seppuku pour moins que cela. Vous êtes simplement tolérée ici. Personne n'est dupe de votre comportement, Sannan et moi-même moins que quiconque. Tant que vous nous êtes utile pour la recherche sur l'Ochimizu nous vous gardons vivante, mais vous n'êtes pas si indispensable que nous hésitions à vous mettre à mort si vous vous mettiez en travers de notre chemin.

-Hijikata-san, je sais que la punition pour insubordination est le seppuku. Mais je préférerais donner ma vie plutôt que de dévier du code de conduite que je me suis fixé. Je désapprouve les actions de Sannan, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de rester sans rien faire alors que vous pourriez être en train de décider sa mort!

Contre toute attente de la part d'Yûna, ces mots parurent calmer la fureur d'Hijikata.

-Vous tenez vraiment beaucoup à Yamanami-kun, n'est-ce pas?

Yûna baissa les yeux. Oui, elle s'en rendait compte. C'était trop tard pour qu'il en soit autrement. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui, même si elle éprouvait la répugnance la plus complète face au fait qu'il soit capable de massacrer des innocents pour assouvir sa soif. C'était une partie de lui qui lui était étrangère, et elle devrait résoudre ce conflit intérieur avant que cela ne vienne perturber ses plans. Elle sentit ses doigts se serrer sur la soie de son kimono.

'Oui.'

Hijikata planta ses yeux bleus acier dans les siens. Elle eut l'impression de se faire traverser par des lames froides.

-Retourne dans ta chambre et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera rien fait à Sannan… s'il cesse de tuer des innocents. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui. Cependant c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse désobéir à nos ordres.

Elle s'inclina et maintint cette position pendant plusieurs secondes pour montrer sa gratitude, et sortit. Elle devait traverser tout le QG en sens inverse pour regagner sa chambre, située désormais dans les quartiers des rasetsus. L'air froid de l'hiver lui brûla la gorge. Elle resserra les pans de son kimono autour d'elle. Apercevant des cerisiers qui lui rappelèrent sa première rencontre avec Sannan, plus d'une année auparavant, elle s'arrêta.

'Oui, je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais le problème quand on est une Oni et que l'on tient beaucoup à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il n'est pas immortel.'

Elle commençait à penser que la fureur vampirique des rasetsus n'était que de la folie causée par un médicament imparfait. Peut-être les rasetsus étaient-ils réellement incapables de se contrôler. Mais avait-il agit avec préméditation? Elle avait rencontré Sannan après sa transformation; elle ne pourrait jamais savoir dans quelle mesure son action était causée par un défaut de caractère ou par les effets de la soif. Quand l'Ochimizu et ses dérivatifs médicamenteux seraient perfectionnés, Sannan retournerait à son comportement normal. Du moins elle l'espérait, tout comme elle espérait parvenir à le pardonner un jour.

En observant la neige, elle se rappela une autre nuit d'hiver, des années auparavant, où le sang avait coulé sur la neige. L'espace d'un instant, étourdie par le froid, elle crut revoir la plaine, Kazama Chikage, et… Charles. En fermant les yeux elle crut entendre le bruit métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquent, le son d'un katana qui se brise, un coup sourd, un hurlement, une chute, puis plus rien.

Maintenant, il n'était plus là, et elle restait seule à porter le poids du deuil, du temps et des regrets. Elle n'était pas encore parvenue à tuer Kazama, qui savait désormais où elle était.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son cœur. Yûna s'était faite deux promesses. L'une d'entre elles était de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Elle devait achever ses recherches et quitter le Shinsengumi au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas convaincre Sannan de cesser de s'approvisionner en sang. Mais elle pourrait écrire à Kondou Isami sous le sceau du secret pour lui demander de contrôler Hijikata et de trouver une solution au problème.

-Yûna, que fais-tu là dans le froid?

Sanosuke la regardait, un air surpris sur le visage.

-Rien, je… je regardais les cerisiers.

-Ah, malheureusement ils ne sont pas en fleurs en cette saison.'

Yûna leva de nouveau les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

-Non, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Mais la neige qui tombe sur eux est très semblable aux pétales de leurs fleurs.'

-Yûna, tu es complètement gelée! s'exclama Harada. Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Un vrai… comment dites-vous cela dans l'Ouest déjà? Un vrai _gentleman_ ne laisserait pas une demoiselle prendre le risque d'attraper froid.

-Si tu insistes…'

Yûna le laissa la reconduire. Une fois arrivés sur le pas de sa porte, elle se retourna.

-Sanosuke, j'ai décidé de quitter le Shinsengumi.

-Quitter le Shinsengumi? Mais pourquoi donc?

-Mes… nos recherches sont bientôt finies, je ne pense pas pouvoir être utile à Sannan pour encore bien longtemps.

-Mais tu nous es très utile ici, pour les patrouilles, et je suis sûre que tu peux encore être utile aux travaux de Sannan!

-Je vais partir quelques jours dans un monastère au Nord pour trouver certains ingrédients difficiles à se procurer par ici. Je créerai une dernière version de l'Ochimizu qui j'espère, permettra aux rasetsus de s'exposer au soleil et de rester éveillés le jour sans crainte. Quand elle sera achevée, je la rapporterai à Sannan, puis je partirai.

-Sannan s'est mal comporté envers toi, c'est ça? demanda Sano en serrant les poings.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça du tout.

-Yûna, ne me mens pas! Je le connais très bien, c'est un être fourbe. Il ne faut pas partir à cause de lui. Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer à travailler pour Sannan si tu ne le veux pas, tu es indispensable au Shinsengumi comme tu es.

Yûna était touchée par la sincérité de Sanosuke Harada.

-Et puis… Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Yûna, toutes les fois où nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble, toutes les fois où tu suivais nos patrouilles de loin et que tu intervenais dès que nous avions à combattre… J'ai toujours remarqué que tu étais une personne exceptionnelle. Tu avais l'air d'être heureuse ici. Je ne veux pas te voir partir à cause d'un homme qui ne sait pas remarquer ta valeur et te traiter comme tu le mérites.

-Sano, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Yûna, ta vie n'a pas à être compliquée.

Il souleva doucement le menton d'Yûna d'une main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

L'espace d'un instant, elle revécu tous ces souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec lui. En effet, tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avaient été simples, emplis de bonne humeur et de joie. Elle entrevit ce à quoi cela pourrait ressembler, une vie simple et heureuse avec Sanosuke Harada. Mais elle voyait aussi le sourire de Sannan, les longues nuits passées à chercher ensemble à créer quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement, la relation qui avait lentement éclot entre eux. Elle aurait pu éprouver plus que de l'affection pour Harada, si elle n'avait pas croisé la route de Yamanami Keisuke.

-Sano, je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa.

Au bout du couloir, un homme aux cheveux noirs sentit son cœur se briser et se détourna. Il ne vit pas Yûna repousser délicatement Sanosuke, lui dire qu'il était très séduisant mais qu'elle ne ressentait pas d'amour pour lui. Il ne vit pas la déception assombrir les traits du samouraï. Il ne vit pas Harada quitter les lieux en murmurant qu'il respecterait son choix mais continuerait d'essayer de la séduire tant qu'il pensait avoir une chance avec elle.

Sannan retourna dans ses quartiers avec cette pesante tristesse que cause la perte d'un être qui nous est cher. Dans son esprit se bousculaient des visions de Sanosuke en train de prendre possession du corps d'Yûna à l'instant même où il luttait seul avec la tristesse, l'amour déçu et la jalousie.

De sombres sentiments envahissaient son esprit, et il dû se contrôler pour ne pas se changer en furie. Peu à peu, sa jalousie laissa place à de meilleurs sentiments inspirés par son souci du bonheur de la jeune femme. Toutes ses illusions avaient disparu. Seul demeurait l'espoir sincère que Sanosuke la rendrait plus heureuse qu'il n'en était capable. Il souhaitait qu'Harada Sanosuke lui permette de vivre le jour et de ne pas avoir à subir les inconvénients de vivre avec une créature perdant la raison à la vue du sang. Il voulait voir Yûna vivre libre et longtemps, se marier, avoir des enfants, s'épanouir quoi qu'elle choisisse, même si c'était dans les bras d'un autre homme. Un rasetsu ne pourrait lui offrir cela. Mais il éprouverait toujours de la gratitude pour cette femme qui s'était montrée si dévouée et qui lui avait révélé le meilleur de lui-même.

Yamanami Keisuke ouvrit le manuscrit du maître d'Yûna dans lequel il avait glissé le parchemin aux quatre caractères. Il contempla la calligraphie, la prit dans ses mains et s'apprêta à la déchirer. Au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Il replaça la feuille à sa place dans le manuscrit et remis ses lunettes en place.

'Ainsi, un jour, elle saura.'

 _Temple de Kongōbu-ji, Mont Kōya, le 28 Décembre 1867._

 _À l'intention du Secrétaire Général du Shinsengumi, Yamanami Keisuke._

 _Yamanami Keisuke,_

 _J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de vous prévenir de mon départ précipité par lettre. Croyez-bien que j'aurais préféré vous l'annoncer en personne, mais que pressée par le temps, je n'ai que ce moyen de vous contacter._

 _J'ai dû partir de toute urgence au Temple de Kongōbu-ji. J'ai entendu dire que des herbes et des potions d'une grande valeur viennent d'entrer en possession d'un des moines de ce temple. Ces ingrédients occidentaux pourraient potentiellement servir à perfectionner l'Ochimizu, notamment en permettant aux rasetsus de ne pas s'affaiblir en s'exposant au soleil. Je souhaite me les procurer avant qu'elles ne tombent entre d'autres mains, aussi ai-je été dans l'obligation de partir le plus rapidement possible._

 _Certaines rumeurs affirment que Yukimura Koudou aurait été aperçu dans les environs de Kyoto. Je ne puis vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais il semblerait qu'il ait progressé de beaucoup dans ses travaux sur les rasetsus. Avec tout mon respect, je vous prie de n'en rien dire à Chizuru; des troubles s'annoncent dans la région, ainsi qu'au sein même du Shinsengumi. Soyez sur vos gardes, je ne saurai trop vous recommander de vous méfier de tous ceux qui vous entourent. Cherchez à contacter Yukimura Koudou. La personne dont j'ai indiqué l'adresse au dos de cette lettre pourrait vous y aider._

 _Vous pourrez trouver quelques flacons emplis de mon sang sur votre bureau. Pardonnez mon audace, mais je préférais partir en sachant que vous ne souffririez pas de la soif en mon absence._

 _Quant à la date de mon retour, je ne puis encore vous la communiquer. Soyez assuré que dès lors que j'aurai accompli ma tâche, je reviendrai pour vous offrir la dernière version de l'Ochimizu. Mais avec votre accord, il me faudra ensuite quitter définitivement le Shinsengumi, pour une raison que je ne puis dévoiler. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pouvoir demeurer à vos côtés plus longtemps._

 _Je demeure à jamais votre dévouée,_

 _Yûna._

Quelques jours plus tard, un courrier partit en direction du Mont Kōya.


	13. Une lettre

_Quartiers généraux du Shinsengumi, Osaka, 5 Janvier 1868_

 _Monastère de Kongōbu-ji, Mont Kōya_

 _À l'intention de la jeune femme du nom d'Yûna._

 _Très chère Yûna,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre parviendra jusqu'à toi et que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches au sein du monastère, que ce soit des ingrédients ou des réponses à tes questions._

 _N'ai aucune crainte en ce qui concerne les tensions entre les forces pro-impériales et nous. Depuis que nous avons quitté Kyoto suite à la nomination de l'Empereur à la tête du nouveau gouvernement, Kondou et Hijikata ont veillé quotidiennement aux préparatifs de la guerre en cas de conflit direct, ce qui selon moi n'est qu'une question de jours, ou au mieux de semaines._

 _Pour ce qui est des flacons, je te remercie de ta générosité, mais je me sens coupable que tu te sentes obligée par ma faute de te blesser._

 _J'ai communiqué avec ton contact de Kyoto, le marchand d'herbes médicinales, qui m'a indiqué où et quand je pourrai rencontrer Yukimura Koudou. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenue à retrouver sa trace, mais ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses preuves que tu t'acquittes brillamment de tes devoirs envers nous. C'est en partie pour cela que je dois exprimer du regret aujourd'hui d'apprendre que tu désires quitter ton poste. Koudou m'a fait une proposition intéressante, mais je l'ai déclinée. Ma loyauté va d'abord et avant tout au Shinsengumi._

 _En tant que secrétaire général, j'accède à ta demande. Tu as largement contribué aux recherches sur l'Ochimizu, et tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse au combat. Il serait injuste de te forcer à rester parmi nous plus longtemps si tu n'en n'as plus le désir ou la possibilité. Il faudra toutefois que tu demandes également l'approbation de Kondo Isami et d'Hijikata Toshizo, car selon notre code il n'est pas permis aux membres du Shinsengumi de quitter nos rangs. Il est toutefois probable qu'étant donné les circonstances, ils acceptent que tu partes._

 _Mais en tant qu'homme, je regretterai amèrement ton départ. J'espère que mes actions n'en sont pas la cause. Je respecte ton choix, et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur dans la voie que tu t'es choisie._

 _Yamanami Keisuke_

Le monastère de Kongōbu-ji était situé au sommet du Mont Kōya. Cette montagne sacrée abritait plus d'une centaine de temples aux architectures aussi raffinées que diverses. C'était un enchevêtrement infini de forêts, d'escaliers de pierre, de sculptures et de toits aux arabesques prononcées. C'est dans ce havre de paix, temporairement à l'abri de la guerre de Boshin qui venait d'éclater, qu'Yûna s'était retirée. Le monastère choisi par Yûna était celui qui gérait l'administration de tous les autres temples du lieu. Même si elle était parvenue à convaincre les moines de la laisser demeurer en ce lieu quelque temps, elle voyait que certains moines étaient contrariés ou soucieux par la présence d'une étrangère.

Yûna avait rapidement trouvé ses repères au Kongōbu-ji. Elle avait organisé ses journées autour de la même succession d'activités, comme un rituel qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses recherches sans trop de distraction. La jeune femme se joignait aux prières du matin et du soir, et trouvait dans la méditation un apaisement qu'elle ne connaissait pas au Shinsengumi. C'était une discipline difficile et exigeante, mais elle faisait des progrès de jour en jour. Entre les deux, elle se dévouait entièrement à ses expériences, lectures et analyses. Avant l'heure du dîner, elle marchait durant environ une heure. Elle découvrait les passerelles faites de simples planches qui permettaient de traverser de petites mares dont les berges étaient aménagées avec goût et simplicité. Elle admirait les jardins de pierre et les arches peintes de rouge. Quand elle était d'humeur songeuse, elle se rendait à l'Okunoin, ce cimetière souvent plongé dans la brume, où reposent côte à côte les plus illustres samouraïs, moines et seigneurs féodaux, et les personnes les plus humbles. Elle se serait crue dans un autre monde.

En l'espace de quelques jours, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec plusieurs moines, qui lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Ceux-là n'avaient rien en commun avec Makoto-san. Ils lui avaient prêté une pièce spacieuse et bien éclairée afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses expériences. Bien entendu, elle avait inventé un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à mentionner les rasetsus.

Depuis sa chambre, emmitouflée confortablement dans une couverture, Yûna relisait la lettre de Sannan. Après avoir parcouru les derniers mots, elle murmura :

'Et j'imagine qu'une part de toi est rassurée de savoir que je ne mettrai pas ma vie en danger en prenant part aux combats armés…'

Yûna se sentait lâche de les abandonner ainsi, juste avant le début de la guerre. Elle passait et repassait ses doigts sur le papier.

'Yamanami…'

Son cœur se serra d'avoir dû faire ce choix, mais en même temps, elle éprouvait une joie indicible d'avoir entre ses mains des mots de Sannan qui lui étaient adressés, et qu'elle pouvait lire et relire à loisir.

Elle avait employé un ton formel dans sa lettre afin de mettre d'avantage de distance entre Sannan et elle. Mais il faut croire que le vouvoiement n'avait pas découragé le samouraï.

Un soupir souleva sa poitrine. Yûna tourna son regard vers les flacons, fioles et bouteilles qui encombraient sa table. Elle y était enfin parvenue : elle avait devant elle la seule potion capable d'empoisonner un Oni. Et avec les autres ingrédients, une fois revenue au Shinsengumi, elle pourrait parvenir à créer la version parfaite de l'Ochimizu, et lever une armée de rasetsus. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas attenté à la vie d'autres citoyens entre temps. Mais dans le fond, elle n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient tous deux leurs parts d'ombre.

'Heisuke-kun, en es-tu certain?

-Affirmatif. Des soldats impérialistes se dirigent vers le temple.

-Combien sont-ils?

-Environ une vingtaine.'

Heisuke entendit le son strident d'un ongle rayant le verre d'une fiole. Sannan se retourna.

'Il faut agir très vite.'

Les yeux de Yamanami Keisuke prirent la couleur du sang.

Yûna replia la lettre précautionneusement et la glissa entre deux pages de son carnet de notes. Le soleil de midi parvenait à peine à ramener un peu de chaleur sur la montagne. Elle entendit soudain le chuchotement d'un moine à l'extérieur.

'Yûna, il y a un homme ici qui souhaite vous voir.'

Surprise, Yûna fit glisser la cloison coulissante, et s'inclina devant le moine.

'Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue. Mais je suis ici en retraite, je ne reçois personne.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à votre visiteur, répondit le moine à voix basse, mais il a insisté en me disant qu'il devait absolument vous voir, car vous êtes en danger.'

Yûna fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du moine. Sannan se tenait dans l'ombre d'une lanterne en pierre.

'Sannan-san!'

Yûna s'inclina devant le moine, qui se retira aussitôt. Sannan s'avança vers elle et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il referma la porte aussitôt.

'Sannan-san, que signifie…

-Yûna, prépare tes affaires. Tu dois partir immédiatement. Des chevaux nous attendent en bas.

-Mais Sannan, c'est impossible, je…

-Yûna!'

Il la prit fermement par le bras. Yûna fut surprise par la dureté de son geste.

'Les impérialistes ont été prévenu qu'un membre du Shinsengumi se cache ici, et ils ont dû confondre tes plans de retraite avec une tentative du Shinsengumi de mener je-ne-sais quelle action stratégique visant à déplacer la ligne de conflit vers le Sud. Une vingtaine d'hommes s'apprêtent à se saisir de toi. Je pense que Kazama n'est pas étranger à cette manœuvre. Dépêche-toi et ne discute pas.'

Yûna était abasourdie. Elle ne repoussa pas la main de Sannan qui serrait si fort son bras. Elle sentit son regard plongé dans le sien et leva son visage vers lui. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang.

'Tu… tu as fait tout ce chemin en plein jour...'

Elle entendit des cris venant de la cour.

'Fouillez le temple, retrouvez-le!'

Yûna se précipita vers la table, jetant pêle-mêle les fioles, les ingrédients et les manuscrits dans son sac de cuir, tandis qu'il déplaca la table contre la porte pour gagner du temps en ralentissant les soldats impérialistes.

Il dégaina son katana.

'Par ici, nous sortirons par l'arrière du temple.'

Il laissa Yûna passer devant lui. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du temple avant de sortir par l'une des portes des cours arrière. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers de pierre, empruntant les chemins les moins fréquentés, utilisant dès que possible des raccourcis à travers les bois. Ils étaient ralentis par la neige, la glace et le dénivelé important. Il n'était pas difficile à Yûna de courir, mais elle craignait pour la santé de Sannan. Le samouraï n'en laissait paraitre aucun signe, mais courir ainsi en plein jour était exténuant pour lui. Ils entendaient à intervalles irrégulières les cris des soldats qui fouillaient la montagne. Ces derniers avaient pu retrouver leur trace rapidement grâce à leurs empreintes dans la neige de janvier. Plus d'une fois Sannan et Yûna se crurent encerclés. Utiliser leurs pouvoirs leur permettant de disparaitre momentanément ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

Ils traversèrent une rivière gelée, dont la glace céda sous leurs pas. Elle n'était que très peu profonde et ne leur arrivait que jusqu'aux cuisses, mais leurs vêtements étaient désormais trempés, ce qui rendit leur progression encore plus difficile. Arrivés parvenus sur l'autre rive, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés.

'Ils sont là! Arrêtez-les!'

Sannan mit son bras devant Yûna et dégaina. Seulement la moitié des soldats les avait rejoints.

'Yamanami Keisuke?, hurla le capitaine du groupe, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

-Lui-même, dit Sannan d'une voix suave et menaçante.

Sannan savait qu'il était trop tard pour s'enfuir maintenant qu'il avait été reconnu. Il devait se débarrasser de ses adversaires au plus vite.'

Les cheveux de Sannan prirent la couleur de la neige. Il se rua sur son adversaire. Yûna dégaina, prit sa forme de démon et attaqua les trois soldats qui l'entouraient.

Le combat fut bref. Les soldats semblaient savoir qu'il fallait viser les points vitaux des rasetsus pour les tuer, mais Sannan parait coup sur coup. Ils avaient tous deux le sursaut d'énergie qui gagne ceux qui se trouvent confrontés à l'image de la mort.

Un soldat parvint à blesser Sannan à l'épaule et au flanc, mais il parvint à contrattaquer et le tuer sur le champ. Yûna fut quant à elle blessée dans le dos, mais elle virevolta, se rapprocha de Sannan et transperça son attaquant.

Autour d'eux gisaient les soldats morts. À la vue du sang, Sannan fut pris d'une pulsion vampirique. Yûna détourna son regard.

Sannan reprit ses esprits après s'être désaltéré. Il porta la main à son côté, et vit avec surprise que ses blessures ne cicatrisaient pas. Il croisa le regard d'Yûna.

'Sannan, que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne saurais le dire… Je crois qu'ils ont utilisé des armes spéciales.'

Il se releva péniblement et ramassa l'une des épées des soldats abattus.

'On dirait qu'elles ont été recouvertes d'une fine pellicule d'argent…

-De l'argent? Les rasetsus y sont-ils sensibles?

-Apparemment. Ma blessure ne cicatrise pas aussi vite que d'habitude.'

Yûna arracha un pan de sa manche, et en fit un bandage pour Sannan. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

Ils reprirent leur route à un rythme plus lent. La blessure d'Yûna la tirait un peu, mais elle sentait qu'elle serait rapidement cicatrisée. Après une demi-heure de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent enfin aux chevaux, gardés par deux rasetsus, dont Heisuke.

'Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'exposer tout ce qu'il reste de l'unité rasetsu au danger, expliqua-t-il. Nous serons aussi plus rapides si nous sommes moins nombreux.'

Sannan se hissa en selle prestement, mais Yûna put voir à la tension sur les muscles de son visage qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils partirent en trombe, flanqués des deux furies.

Ils galopèrent pendant plus de deux heures dans la campagne enneigée, en direction du nord. Yûna, qui galopait un peu derrière Sannan, lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Le soleil était faible, mais brillait suffisamment pour affaiblir considérablement un rasetsu. Les blessures de Sannan saignaient toujours. Arrivés au milieu d'un champ, elle lui cria :

'Sannan-san, peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter un instant…

-Yûna, nous sommes toujours poursuivis, nous devons retourner aux quartiers généraux du Shinsengumi le plus vite possible!, lui lança-t-il d'une voix rauque et affaiblie, mais ferme.

-Sannan, tu es blessé et tu ne peux pas guérir aussi vite que d'habitude si tu es sous le soleil!'

Le samouraï fit pivoter son cheval si brusquement que l'animal se cabra et que la monture d'Yûna fit un écart.

'Yûna, nous n'avons pas le temps.', dit-il plus doucement.

Il porta soudain ses mains à sa tête.

'Ce… ce n'est rien.'

Yûna fit signe aux rasetsus d'effacer le plus de traces possible derrière eux et elle sauta à terre. Elle prit les rênes de la monture du secrétaire général, qui se tenait la tête en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Elle mena le cheval par la bride à la lisière de la forêt la plus proche pour que Sannan puisse se mettre à l'ombre. Il ne protesta pas.

Elle l'aida à descendre, puis déposa la selle de son cheval sur le sol pour que Sannan puisse s'asseoir sans souffrir de la neige.

'Sannan, c'est l'après-midi, tu dois te reposer, dit-elle une fois qu'il fut installé. Nous avons semé nos poursuivants, nous pourrons reprendre notre route plus tard. En attendant, bois-cela.'

Elle sortit une fiole contenant un produit bleu nuit de son sac.

'C'est un médicament que j'ai conçu pour les rasetsus qui se sont transformés avec une des premières versions de l'Ochimizu. Durant mon séjour au monastère, j'ai essayé d'améliorer le médicament de Matsumoto contre la soif et de développer un philtre pour permettre aux furies de sortir le jour. Grâce à lui, cet effet secondaire va disparaitre et tu ne vas plus souffrir du soleil. Enfin, du moins, je l'espère, car je n'ai pu la tester auparavant.'

Sannan grimaça en buvant la potion au goût amer mais la bue d'une traite. Yûna le regarda faire, soucieuse. Elle craignait principalement que ce médicament n'ait des effets secondaires imprévisibles.

Après quelques minutes, les traits de Sannan se détendirent, et son visage prit un air plus reposé.

Elle n'eût qu'à croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'il avait une requête. Elle acquiesça. Sannan sortit une lame de son kimono. Elle lui tendit son bras. Après avoir remonté lentement la manche de son kimono, découvrant sa peau pâle comme la neige, il enfonça doucement la lame dans sa peau.

Le rasetsu n'avait eu aucun mal à conserver les fioles de sang offertes par Yûna, grâce à la neige et la glace qui étaient partout. Il les avait savourées l'une après l'autre durant son absence. Le sang de l'Oni étanchait sa soif comme aucun autre sang ne le pouvait. Le goût du sang de la jeune femme avait éteint tous ses scrupules à lui en demander. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau près de lui et qu'il sentait son sang chaud couler dans sa gorge, il souhaitait ne plus jamais rien boire d'autre que du sang d'Oni, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Mais aujourd'hui, au milieu du brouillard de douleur et de fatigue qui obscurcissait son esprit et son jugement, il éprouvait quelque chose de nouveau en sentant le contact de la peau d'Yûna contre ses lèvres, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti lorsqu'il s'était abreuvé de sang les autres fois. Il voulait continuer à presser ses lèvres contre la blessure d'où s'écoulait le liquide rouge, et promener ses lèvres lentement sur tout le bras tendu vers lui.

Yûna se sentait elle aussi troublée.

'Un autre que moi aurait pu croire qu'envoyer mes hommes effacer nos traces n'était qu'un prétexte pour les éloigner afin que nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux', murmura-t-il.

Yûna sursauta. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Sannan s'adresse à elle aussi directement. Mais il était parvenu à la décontenancer; le samouraï savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elle rougit, retira son bras et, détournant son visage, choisi de l'ignorer.

'Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent', remarqua-t-il.

À quoi jouait-il donc? Yûna ne pouvait pas deviner les pensées de Sannan derrière son habituelle maîtrise de lui-même, ou plutôt elle ne les devinait que trop bien.

'Cependant, si j'ai mal compris tes intentions, me voilà dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante.'

Cherchait-il maintenant à la faire culpabiliser? Voulait-il qu'elle affirme le contraire, qu'elle proteste? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'Oni. Les soldats ennemis pouvaient revenir à tout instant, et voilà que le secrétaire général du Shinsengumi jouait avec son esprit comme si elle était une marionnette? Pire encore : cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Effectivement, elle trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup d'allure, et quand ils galopaient à travers les champs, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa prestance. Elle maudit intérieurement ces soldats qui avaient troublé sa retraite et qui l'avaient indirectement forcée à se retrouver de nouveau avec Sannan alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.

'Sannan, si tu vas mieux, nous devrions y aller.

-Mes soldats ne sont pas encore de retour, je crois que tu les as envoyés effacer nos traces. Voilà qui est digne d'une vraie tacticienne.'

Yûna rougit encore plus sous le compliment. Il allait la rendre folle. Il semblait que Sannan prenait un malin plaisir à l'embarrasser.

-Par ailleurs, reprit-il, nous ne pouvons partir sans que je n'en n'ai donné l'ordre, n'est-ce pas?'

Elle réagit enfin.

'Je croyais que tu avais interrompu ma retraite pour assurer ma sécurité, pas pour m'emmener périr dans la neige aux mains des impérialistes.'

Sannan sourit. Elle venait de marquer un point. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. En sentant le contact de sa paume sur sa joue, Yûna se mit à frissonner. Elle se trouva soudain prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. L'Oni sentait une boule de chaleur grandir au fond d'elle-même.

'Un simple merci aurait suffi', murmura-t-il toujours en souriant, promenant lentement son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son cheval. Yûna récupéra sa selle et sella sa monture. Les deux soldats étaient de retour; Sannan donna l'ordre de partir. Elle crut apercevoir une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Tout le temps que dura le reste de leur trajet, Yûna pesta intérieurement contre elle-même, Yamanami Keisuke, les soldats impérialistes et le Shinsengumi au grand complet.

Ils arrivèrent deux jours plus tard aux quartiers généraux du Shinsengumi. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais dès qu'ils entendirent le bruit des sabots sur le pavé, tous les capitaines du Shisengumi sortirent pour les accueillir. Sannan se montra froid et distant avec eux. Il savait qu'il n'était plus apprécié, et que des rumeurs circulaient sur son compte parmi ceux qui étaient autrefois ses amis. Il regagna sa chambre dès qu'il eut fait son rapport.

Yûna fut accueillie chaleureusement, et Sanosuke en particulier lui témoigna de nombreuses marques d'affection. Elle se montra heureuse d'être de retour, bien qu'intérieurement elle regrettait de ne plus être au monastère. Mais elle pouvait toujours partir : elle avait achevé la dernière version de l'élixir, ainsi que plusieurs dérivatifs de l'Ochimizu permettant d'atténuer les effets secondaires des premières versions. Les rasetsus n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher du soleil. Elle conseillerait à Sannan de ne pas dévoiler l'existence de ces produits à Hijikata ou à Kondou avant de savoir exactement ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui et de l'unité rasetsu.

'Quoiqu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir déjà deviné que c'était la meilleure conduite à adopter', pensa-t-elle.

Yûna remarqua toutefois que malgré l'enthousiasme des hommes, ils avaient un air préoccupé, et que Kondou et Hijikata n'étaient pas là.

'Dites-moi, que s'est-il passé en mon absence?'

Les capitaines se concertèrent du regard.

Nagakura Shinpachi parla le premier.

'Yûna-chan, tellement de choses sont arrivées… Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat contre Kondou. Okita a bu l'Ochimizu afin de venger Kondou. Ils ont tous deux été grièvement blessés, mais selon les médecins, ils devraient s'en sortir. Inoue-san a été tué devant Chizuru durant la bataille de Toba-Fushimi, et Hijikata a bu l'Ochimizu pour la protéger. Quant à Yamazaki, nous ne savons pas s'il survivra à ses blessures.'

Il baissa les yeux.

'Il y a plus. Pendant l'absence de Sannan, l'unit rasetsu a été complètement massacrée. Okita va se charger de lui annoncer. Nous allons devoir quitter Kyoto et regagner Edo au plus tôt.'

Sannan lisait dans sa chambre, ignorant Okita, nonchalamment adossé au pas de sa porte, un verre de saké à la main. Sannan avait pris l'annonce de la destruction de l'unité rasetsu avec philosophie. Souji avait deviné que le secrétaire général était tout autant préoccupé par Yûna que par la perte de son unité. Souji se rapprocha de Sannan, et se saisit par jeu de son livre. Sannan esquissa un geste pour reprendre son bien, mais il soupira et abandonna.

'Allez, souris Sannan! Je suis certain qu'elle va nous accompagner!', s'exclama Okita en feuilletant le livre.

'Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de boire', répondit Sannan d'une voix lasse et presque inaudible. Il n'avait lui-même pas encore touché à son verre.

'Bah, si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit après en avoir profité un maximum!', répondit le jeune homme en se resservant.

Keisuke leva les yeux vers lui.

'Okita-kun. Yûna ne viendra pas avec nous à Edo.'

Okita poussa un bruyant soupir, et s'assit en face de Sannan.

'Tu te souviens de l'époque où je passais tout mon temps libre à Shimabara?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier… Tu étais très bruyant.

-Et toi, beaucoup trop sérieux. Remarque, cela n'a pas beaucoup changé. Enfin bref. Il y avait, parmi toutes ces filles, une qui me plaisait beaucoup. Mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour… enfin, tu vois.

Sannan se contenta de couvrir brièvement son visage de sa main en signe d'exaspération.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie d'entendre la suite, Okita-kun.

-Écoute, tu verras! Et ne prétends pas ne jamais avoir connu de femmes dans ta vie. Akesato, tu te souviens d'Akesato?

-Ne sois pas impertinent.

-Enfin bref. Je suis allé à la fenêtre de la fille dont je te parle tous les soirs. Quel était son nom… Sakura, je crois? Quand elle n'était pas occupée, je lui envoyais des poèmes.

-Des poèmes? Tu sais écrire, toi?'

Okita fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Quand il se sentit mieux, il reprit.

'Tu es vraiment condescendant. Je ne suis peut-être pas issu d'une famille de samouraï, moi, mais je suis malin. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour une nuit avec elle, mais j'en avais assez pour payer un scribe pour qu'il écrive je-ne-sais quels poèmes dont les femmes raffolent.

-Et que s'est-il passé?

-Tu vois bien que mon histoire est intéressante, finalement.

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Je t'ai trop souvent entendu te vanter de tes prouesses dans… ce domaine.

-Bref. Arrête de m'interrompre. Au bout d'un moment, elle a accepté de me parler le jour. Tu dois t'en souvenir, je m'étais fait châtier par Hijikata pour avoir manqué l'entraînement.

-Oui, cela me dit bien quelque chose.

-Nous sommes partis marcher le long de la rivière. Alors évidemment, notre histoire n'a pas duré très longtemps. Mais à force de m'entêter, j'ai bien fini par la séduire.'

Sannan prit une rasade d'alcool. Okita décida de ne rien ajouter de plus pour le moment.

'J'aurais peut-être dû suivre tes conseils plus tôt, Okita-kun.

-Sannan, tu es un intellectuel hors-pair, un brillant tacticien et un incroyable épéiste. Mais tu as le même défaut qu'elle.'

Sannan leva vers son ami un regard interrogateur.

'Vous êtes tous les deux tellement perdus dans votre monde intellectuel que vous refusez de voir les choses évidentes'.

Un sourire ironique sur le visage, Okita s'inclina et sortit.

Le navire devait partir le lendemain matin.


	14. La route vers Edo

Le capitaine du navire allait donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre d'une minute à l'autre, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Yûna. Il avait été décidé que le bateau quitterait le port de nuit par sécurité. L'ambiance à bord était morose. Tous les hommes semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, tout à leurs inquiétudes pour les blessés, et ne parlaient guère.

Accoudé au bastingage, Sannan regardait la rive. La lune se reflétait sur le verre de ses lunettes comme sur la mer quelques mètres plus bas. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les mots d'adieu qu'il avait échangé avec Yûna. Il se souvenait lui avoir rendu le manuscrit qu'elle lui avait prêté. Ses propres mots lui avaient paru trop faibles, maladroits, inadéquats. Elle aussi avait paru troublée, et avait mis fin à la conversation après une minute ou deux pour se retirer faire ses bagages. Elle avait décidé de retourner au monastère.

De la jeune femme, il conserverait le souvenir de son sourire, des longues heures passées dans son laboratoire, de son parfum, de son dévouement et de son courage. Sa propre vie serait beaucoup plus sombre à présent qu'elle ne serait plus là pour l'éclairer de sa bonne humeur. Il rajusta ses lunettes et soupira.

Restée seule à Osaka, séparée du port par plusieurs quartiers, Yûna observait le bateau perchée sur le toit d'une maison plus grande que les autres. La jeune femme voulait que la vision du bateau disparaissant à l'horizon soit la dernière image qu'elle emporte de cette ville et de ses moments passés au Shinsengumi. Elle se demanda d'où venait cette habitude des Onis de tout observer vu du haut. Son sac de potions sur le dos, elle serrait le manuscrit contre elle. Il avait été dans les mains des deux hommes qui avaient été le plus cher à son cœur. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à le relire.

Elle remarqua une feuille de papier calligraphiée, coincée entre deux pages. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue auparavant.

Une légère brise se leva, et emporta la feuille avec elle. Yûna se releva et se mit à courir sur les toits pour tenter de la rattraper. Le vent n'était pas très fort, mais soufflait suffisamment pour tenir la feuille hors de portée. Malgré sa vision d'Oni, la nuit rendait difficile sa progression.

La brise s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé, et le papier de riz tomba dans la rue. Yûna sauta, traversa en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la feuille, se pencha et la ramassa. Elle se rapprocha de la lueur d'une lanterne pour mieux voir.

Lentement, elle ouvrit le papier plié en deux. Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était l'écriture de Sannan, et c'était probablement l'un des textes qu'il avait écrit en tenant sa main, le soir où il lui avait expliqué les bases de la calligraphie.

愛

し

て

る

'Je t'aime'.

Yûna ne put réprimer un sanglot. Elle serra le papier contre son cœur, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur son visage. Une vague d'émotion la submergea et détruisit sur son passage tous ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs et sa colère. Quoi que Sannan ait fait, quelle que soit cette part d'ombre en lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à prétendre pouvoir éteindre ses sentiments. Elle releva la tête et se tourna en direction du port, la calligraphie serrée contre son cœur. Sa voix entrecoupée d'un sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer, elle murmura dans la direction de la mer :

'Attends-moi Sannan.'

'Levez l'ancre!'

Cette fois, c'était fini. Elle ne viendrait plus. Sannan se détourna, serrant ses mains sur le bois du bastingage. Hijikata le rejoignit.

'Sannan-san.

-Hijikata-kun. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous tous qui s'annonce, dit-il lentement.

-Je sais que je me suis montré dur envers toi, et que tu t'es souvent retrouvé exclu du reste du groupe. Je te prie de me pardonner. Nous avons souvent pris des partis opposés dans nos décisions, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, et je suis conscient des sacrifices que tu as fait pour le Shinsengumi.'

Sannan remonta ses lunettes.

'Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Hijikata. La vie des rasetsus a bien des attraits, comme tu pourras désormais le constater par toi-même.'

Hijikata regarda au loin. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi Yamanami Keisuke était d'humeur sombre.

Le vice-capitaine démoniaque fronça soudain les sourcils. Une silhouette descendait en courant à toute allure la rue éclairée de lanternes qui menait vers le port. Hijikata mit abruptement fin à la conversation.

'Excuse-moi un instant.'

Il descendit rapidement le pont supérieur.

'Capitaine, arrêtez la manœuvre!, cria-t-il.

Le capitaine du navire et son lieutenant se retournèrent.

'Nous venons de remonter l'ancre sur le navire, que signifie ceci?'

Hijikata n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La voix d'Yûna parvint aux oreilles des trois hommes depuis la rive.

'Attendez-moi!'

Elle arriva essoufflée sur le quai. Elle venait de traverser toute la ville en courant. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, et un point de côté lancinant la traversait du côté droit. Le navire était déjà à une quinzaine de mètres du quai. Distance impossible à franchir pour un humain, mais pas pour une Oni. Elle recula de quelques mètres pour prendre son élan, et sauta comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle atterrit sur le bastingage du pont inférieur tant bien que mal et perdit l'équilibre sous les regards abasourdis des capitaines et des soldats du Shinsengumi qui étaient demeurés sur le pont pour le départ. Harada et Saito tentèrent de la rattraper pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à la mer, mais ils se déséquilibrèrent en saisissant un pan de ses vêtements, et elle tomba sur le pont, les entraînant dans sa chute. Sous le coup de l'émotion, et voyant tous ces visages autour d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le sol, l'Oni se mit à rire. Son rire se propagea dans le groupe. Elle se releva, aidée par Saitou, et chercha Sannan du regard.

Ce dernier s'était retourné en entendant le fracas d'Yûna tombant sur le pont, les cris de surprise des hommes et les jurons du capitaine interrompu en pleine manœuvre. En la voyant se redresser au milieu des soldats et le chercher des yeux, il s'avança vers elle, tentant de conserver un air impassible. Les soldats s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

'Sannan-san! Je… Je…'

Penchée légèrement en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, Yûna tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle bégayait en désignant la feuille de papier. Le regard de l'Oni était illuminé de la joie la plus totale qu'il ne lui ait vue. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser, les joues empourprées d'avoir couru et les cheveux décoiffés par le vent. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle.

Hijikata fit signe à ses hommes de les laisser. Sannan et Yûna se retrouvèrent seuls dans la nuit au moment où le navire quittait le port d'Osaka. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans un silence interrompu seulement par le son du souffle court de l'Oni.

Sannan se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

'Je croyais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais', murmura-t-il.

Yûna se redressa, posa sa main sur celle du samouraï et l'appuya contre sa joue. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur les lunettes de Sannan.

Le rasetsu ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il passa son bras libre autour de la taille de l'Oni, l'attira à lui, et lui donna le baiser qu'il rêvait de lui offrir depuis trop longtemps. Il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord, puis donna libre cours à sa passion. Sannan passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Yûna, qui répondait à ses baisers avec tout autant de fougue que lui. Le samouraï la serrait si fort contre son torse qu'elle pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme savourait la sensation de désir qui montait en elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Yûna aurait aimé pouvoir s'offrir à lui tout de suite. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Tout chez l'homme dont elle s'était éprise éveillait en elle des rêves et des désirs qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. Ses mains fermes qui la soutenaient contre lui, ses lèvres assoiffées d'elle, son corps musclé par des années d'entraînement intensif, ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage, son sourire enjôleur, l'odeur de sa peau… Elle avait la sensation de perdre la raison. Yûna prit conscience que ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le tissu du kimono vert au point qu'elle craignait de le déchirer par mégarde. Sa force d'Oni mêlée à la force de rasetsu de Sannan accroissait encore l'intensité de leurs étreintes.

Il leur semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais assouvir totalement le désir qu'ils avaient de s'étreindre ainsi. Sannan la sentait s'abandonner à lui, se perdre entre ses bras, se retrouver dans ses baisers. Ne se souciant pas d'être vu par les membres de l'équipage, il se recula jusqu'à s'adosser au bastingage, toujours en étreignant Yûna.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ce ne fut que le temps de reprendre leur souffle en plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Sannan prit le visage d'Yûna entre ses mains, promenant lentement son pouce sur ses lèvres.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sannan fit lentement glisser ses lèvres du coin de la bouche de la jeune fille jusqu'à la base de son cou. Yûna frissonna et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du samouraï.

Sannan reprit difficilement le contrôle de lui-même. S'il l'embrassait quelques secondes de plus il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

'Yûna, même si nous sommes dans l'obscurité, n'importe quel homme de l'équipage pourrait nous voir; il serait plus judicieux de rentrer à l'intérieur.'

Yûna acquiesça. Sannan la guida à l'intérieur du navire, où il lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait dormir avec Chizuru. Yûna était un peu déçue qu'il ne lui propose pas de partager sa chambre à lui, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il lut la déception sur son visage.

'Attendons d'être arrivés à Edo. Nous avons attendu longtemps, nous pouvons attendre quelques jours de plus…'

Chizuru n'était pas dans la chambre. Yûna recula dans la pièce, faisant face à Sannan. Un air joueur sur le visage, elle tira sur sa ceinture pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

'Juste une minute encore, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Voilà un trait de caractère que je ne te connaissais pas.

-Tu m'en vois heureuse. Même après tout ce temps, j'arrive encore à te surprendre.'

Sannan s'avança vers elle en souriant.

'Je suis à tes ordres dans ce cas.'

Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'y maintint, une main enlacée avec la sienne, l'autre maintenant son avant-bras contre la cloison. Sannan promenait ses lèvres sur le cou de l'Oni, tantôt effleurant à peine sa peau, tantôt y appuyant sa bouche avec passion. La respiration d'Yûna s'accéléra, et elle sentit le désir naître de nouveau au fond d'elle. Elle frissonnait de plaisir sous ses baisers. Ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle à tout instant, mais Sannan la soutenait. Ses mains se serraient sur l'étoffe du kimono vert.

Il s'interrompit en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sannan s'écarta d'elle.

'J'espère que tu me pardonneras de te fausser ainsi compagnie. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de rester avec toi.

-Sannan, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse que maintenant.'

Effectivement, elle avait l'air radieux.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet, et après lui avoir souri une dernière fois, il quitta la pièce.

'Sannan, attends, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.'

Yamanami Keisuke revint sur ses pas.

'De quoi s'agit-il, Yûna-chan?

-Et bien… c'est une longue histoire. J'aimerais t'expliquer pourquoi et comment je suis venue au Shinsengumi pour essayer de te rencontrer.'

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Sannan. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il souriait plus que d'habitude, il ferma ses yeux.

'Alors autant bien nous installer. Je vais demander à Chizuru de nous apporter du thé dans ma chambre. Mais après, tu iras dormir. Tu dois te reposer pour le reste du voyage.

-À vos ordres, Yamanami Keisuke.'

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient confortablement assis sur un futon.

Yûna réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de commencer son histoire. Elle peinait à trouver les mots justes. Elle dû fermer les yeux pour se remémorer les événements. Certains lui paraissaient lointains et flous, d'autres aussi précis que s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille. Sannan se tenait silencieux, voulant lui laisser tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour son récit.

Après ce qui avait paru à Sannan comme une éternité, elle poussa un soupir et commença son récit.

'Le manuscrit que je t'avais prêté appartenait à Charles de Clouseaules. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais au sujet de l'Ochimizu, des rasetsus, de la médecine et des arts martiaux. Mais avant d'être mon maître dans ces sciences, Charles de Clouseaules était mon époux.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une université britannique. Il était un Oni lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir les hommes, les voir si vulnérables. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est lancé corps et âme dans la recherche de l'Ochimizu, ou de l'Élixir, comme nous le nommons dans l'Ouest. Il espérait pouvoir ainsi donner une seconde chance aux humains victimes de la maladie ou de la guerre. Il ne pensait pas que ce produit pourrait être détourné à des fins néfastes.

Cependant, des tensions ont commencé à naître entre les différents clans des Onis de l'Ouest. Kazama Chikage était opposé à la création des rasetsus, et donc à l'œuvre de mon époux. Ceci était pour lui un manquement au code d'honneur des Onis. Mais leurs différents ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Kazama souhaitait acquérir par la force de nombreuses terres appartenant à mon mari. Il souhaitait aussi acquérir plusieurs démons femelles pour les hommes de son clan et pour lui-même.

Charles a tenté plusieurs fois de ramener Kazama à la raison, et de négocier diplomatiquement avec lui. Mais c'était sans espoir. Ce démon était obnubilé par le pouvoir.

Une nuit d'hiver, Kazama a provoqué Charles en duel. J'ai tenté de le protéger, mais Kazama l'a tué sous mes yeux. Il m'a ensuite gravement blessée; j'ai failli perdre la vie dans ce combat. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait anéanti le reste de notre clan. Nous n'avions pas d'enfants, mais tous les frères et sœurs de Charles ainsi que leurs enfants et leurs cousins ont été abattus par Kazama. Il affirmait vouloir être le chef du plus grand clan d'Oni de l'Ouest.'

À ce point du récit, Yûna dû s'interrompre pour refouler un sanglot.

'La mort de Charles a été un traumatisme épouvantable pour moi. J'ai mis plus d'une année à me remettre de mes blessures. C'est comme si le choc avait empêché mon corps de se régénérer aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Je me suis cachée dans le nord de l'Europe. Je n'avais plus le goût de la vie, mais j'étais trop abattue pour me donner la mort.

Et un jour, j'ai eu l'idée de reprendre les recherches de Charles. J'ai utilisé tout ce qu'il m'avait appris, ainsi que son livre de notes. J'ai contacté plusieurs biologistes et chercheurs qui avaient travaillé sur des produits similaires. J'ai appris que Charles avait croisé la route de Yukimura Koudou. J'ai entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs au sujet de Koudou-san. Après avoir vérifié avec des sources sures, j'ai appris que ses intentions n'étaient pas toujours bienveillantes, aussi ai-je décidé de poursuivre mes recherches sans lui pour l'instant. C'est alors que j'appris par un démon allié à mon clan que le Shinsengumi travaillait sur l'Ochimizu. Mon informateur m'a parlé de toi. J'ai alors décidé de venir te trouver à Kyoto. J'ai apporté un léger changement à mon nom : de Yuna, un nom breton, je suis devenue Yûna.

-Un espion? Tu avais envoyé un espion au Shinsengumi?

-Nous avons tous les deux nos parts d'ombre, Sannan. Oui, j'ai envoyé un espion au Shinsengumi. Et la raison qui m'a menée jusqu'ici, c'était mon désir de vengeance. J'ai juré sur la tombe de Charles que je ne connaitrai de repos que lorsque Kazama ne sera plus de ce monde.'

Yûna tut la seconde promesse qu'elle avait faite sur la tombe de Charles de Clouseaules : ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Sannan regarda Yûna comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ce regard déterminé qu'elle avait à son arrivée, sa discipline, son dévouement, ses regards sombres parfois, sa fascination de l'Ochimizu… Tout s'expliquait.

'Mais… Comment l'Ochimizu pouvait-il t'aider à combattre Kazama? Tu es déjà une Oni.

-Kazama est trop puissant pour pouvoir être combattu directement. Cependant, perfectionner l'Ochimizu m'aurait permis de lever une armée de rasetsus contre lui. De plus, je ne travaillais pas uniquement sur l'Élixir. C'est pour cela que je suis partie au monastère. Il existe une potion très proche de l'Ochimizu, conçue avec des ingrédients très similaires, mais qui est en réalité un poison qui peut faire s'arrêter le cœur d'un Oni. Il me serait beaucoup plus facile de faire boire un poison à Kazama que de l'affronter directement, comme tu as pu le constater. Il me reste quelques amis parmi les Onis qui auraient pu s'infiltrer chez lui. Si cela échouait, il ne me resterait plus qu'à l'attaquer avec une armée de rasetsus. Il n'est pas si difficile de convaincre les gens au bord de la mort de boire une potion pouvant les sauver, surtout en ces périodes de troubles et de conflits armés.'

Sannan était abasourdi. Il était mélangé entre l'admiration des tactiques employées par Yûna et la sensation d'avoir été utilisé depuis le début. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle reprit :

'Je ne pensais pas utiliser les rasetsus du Shinsengumi, mais créer ma propre armée. Et comme tu as pu le constater, je me suis dévouée au Shinsengumi tout autant qu'à ma propre mission. J'ai été sincère quand je montrais un désir de t'aider. Tu m'intriguais. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de rasetsu, ou même d'homme comme toi.'

Sannan se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?'

Yûna se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement.

'Parce que cela aurait été trop dangereux. Pour toi, pour moi, pour le Shinsengumi. Et aussi parce que tu aurais probablement refusé de me laisser travailler avec toi si tu avais su dès le départ ce que je comptais faire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque d'échouer.'

Sannan laissa s'écouler quelques secondes. Il était perturbé intérieurement par l'histoire d'Yûna mais il conservait son apparence calme et contrôlée.

'Tu es certainement très intelligente, Yûna. Et je te suis reconnaissant de t'être confiée à moi. Cependant, cela fait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'un seul coup, et je vais devoir réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit.'

Sannan vit une expression inquiète passer sur le visage de la jeune femme.

'Ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, je vois maintenant un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne te connaissais pas. Mais comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, j'ai mes propres défauts. Non pas que boire du sang en soit un selon moi. Les rasetsus ne doivent pas se plier aux morales humaines et il nous est naturel de chercher à nous nourrir. Mais certains me qualifieraient volontiers de calculateur et de fourbe. Peut-être ont-ils raison, peut-être ont-ils tort. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le juger. Il n'était peut-être pas honnête de ta part d'envoyer un espion chez nous, de nous cacher tes motifs, et peut-être que la soif de vengeance est répréhensible selon les morales humaines. Mais ton désir de vengeance est compréhensible, ta cause honorable, et le résultat est là : tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse. Je n'en dirai rien à Hijikata.'

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

'Et cela ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour toi.'

La voix de Nagakura Shinpachi retentit de derrière la porte :

'Sannan-san! Sannan-san! Yamazaki-san vient de trépasser!'


	15. Rivalités

Les funérailles de Yamazaki furent empreintes d'une tristesse indicible, accrue d'avantage par les circonstances de sa mort. Plus d'un versa une larme quand sa dépouille tomba dans la mer et disparu. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, les hommes rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit.

Demeurée seule sur le pont, Chizuru était inconsolable. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort du ninja tout autant que de celle d'Inoue-san. Les souvenirs de la bataille de Toba-Fushimi défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur un des escaliers du pont pour pleurer sans être vue.

L'héritière de la famille Yukimura pleurait aussi la transformation d'Hijikata en rasetsu. Par sa faute, il allait souffrir de la soif et du soleil, comme Sannan-san. Elle s'en voudrait toujours.

Chizuru sentit soudain un bras passer autour de son épaule. Elle sursauta.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que moi, murmura une voix douce.

Chizuru leva ses grands yeux remplis de larmes et vit Yûna assise à côté d'elle, vêtue de ses éternels vêtements masculins occidentaux. Cette dernière lui tendit une couverture.

«Prends ça, tu vas attraper froid. »

Chizuru allait de surprise en surprise. Yûna lui adressait très rarement la parole, et elle avait eu plus d'une fois l'impression qu'elle la méprisait. Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture que lui tendait l'Oni.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, reprit Yûna, en jouant machinalement avec quelques fils de soie verte qui s'étaient échappés de sa manche. Tu te sens coupable de sa mort. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Par temps de guerre, la mort est une chose tellement commune qu'elle en devient presque banale. Même si cela n'atténue pas la douleur que l'on peut ressentir.

-Oui…

-Chizuru, parfois, il arrive que nous soyons impuissantes face à la mort de ceux que nous aimons. Mais nous devons nous rappeler de ce qui est vraiment important. Nous sommes des Onis. Nous sommes plus fortes et moins vulnérables que les humains. »

Chizuru ne voyait pas où Yûna voulait en venir.

« Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais tu peux changer l'avenir. Rappelle-toi ceci : obéis aux ordres que l'on te donne, et bats-toi. Tu n'as presque rien à craindre pour toi-même, alors ne les laisse pas toujours se mettre en danger pour toi. C'est à toi de les protéger, Chizuru. »

Chizuru sentit comme un reproche dans la voix de Yûna. Comme si celle-ci lisait dans ses pensées, elle reprit :

« Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te juge pas, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Je suis entièrement certaine que Yamazaki, Inoue et Hijikata sont très fiers de toi. Mais à partir de maintenant, s'il-te-plait : entraîne-toi avec les autres, et apprends à contrôler tes émotions lors du combat. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord.

-Bon. Ne tarde pas trop, tu vas être fatiguée demain. »

Satisfaite de la mine moins triste de Chizuru, Yûna se releva et descendit se coucher. La brume commençait à envahir le pont.

* * *

' _Un simple humain essayant de se mettre en travers de mon chemin?'_

 _La voix ironique de Kazama avait claqué dans l'air de la nuit. Hijikata s'apprêtait à dégainer son arme, mais son geste fut arrêté à mi-chemin par une main ferme._

 _-Hijikata-kun, ce n'est pas le moment de dégainer ton katana contre le clan Satsuma. Ils protègent également l'honneur du Shogunat._

 _Toshizo vit Sannan se tourner vers le démon._

 _\- Je suis Yamanami Keisuke, secrétaire général du Shinsengumi. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à votre sujet d'endroits divers. Pourquoi ne pas en rester là pour le moment?_

 _-Vous… Vous n'êtes pas humain, murmura Kazama d'une voix menaçante._

 _Sannan et Hijikata sursautèrent._

 _-Une imitation de démon, hein? Un échec. Et vous osez me donner des ordres?_

 _Kazama dégaina son arme et la pointa contre Sannan, mais Hijikata fut plus rapide et para le coup._

 _-Kazama, ce n'est pas Sannan ton adversaire, mais moi, s'emporta Hijikata._

 _-Hijikata-kun! C'est contre moi qu'il a dégainé son sabre, s'exclama Sannan. Je me dois de l'affronter._

 _Kazama plissa les yeux en ricanant._

 _-Hmh. Un humain et un rasetsu qui se battent entre eux pour mourir le premier. C'est pitoyable. Fort bien. Mais ce soir c'est Sannan que j'affronterai. La prochaine fois que je reviendrai, ce sera pour enlever Chizuru, et ce sera alors à Hijikata de me combattre. Tu connais le code des guerriers, Hijikata. Tu ne peux t'interposer dans mon combat contre Sannan._

 _Hijikata et Sannan échangèrent un regard. Le secrétaire général hocha la tête en souriant pour rassurer son compagnon._

 _-J'accepte ce duel, Kazama Chikage. Si je meurs, ce sera en ayant défendu l'honneur du Shinsengumi._

 _Il salua Kazama et tira son arme de son fourreau. Kazama leva son arme. Au moment où il allait attaquer, son geste fut interrompu par Amagiri, surgit de nulle part, qui saisit fermement son poignet._

 _-Kazama, vous êtes allé trop loin, dit le géant aux cheveux roux._

 _Kazama fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête en souriant._

 _-On dirait que vous avez échappé de peu à la mort cette fois, Yamanami Keisuke._

 _Les deux démons disparurent dans la nuit, après qu'Amagiri ait salué les deux guerriers du Shinsengumi._

 _-On dirait que ce salaud est au courant de l'existence des rasetsus, murmura Hijikata._

 _-Il semblerait._

 _Les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de leurs quartiers. Après un long silence, Sannan prit la parole d'une voix amusée :_

 _-'Les démons apparaissent au creux de la nuit à Kyoto', et tu les as rencontrés._

 _-Oh, tu m'avais entendu?_

 _Hijikata était surpris que Sannan l'ait entendu parler seul alors qu'il se promenait quelques instants plus tôt autour de l'enceinte des quartiers généraux, juste avant de tomber nez à nez avec Kazama. L'avait-il suivi, ou était-ce une simple coïncidence?_

 _-En effet. Bien que tu sois le vice-capitaine démoniaque, je te conseille de ne pas marcher dehors seul la nuit, répondit Sannan en rajustant ses lunettes._

 _-Je ne suis pas devenu un démon parce que je le voulais, rétorqua son interlocuteur._

 _-Oui, je le sais, reprit Sannan dans un sourire._

 _Le visage d'Hijikata prit un air surpris. Il croisa le regard malicieux que venait de lui lancer Sannan. Ainsi, ce dernier avait compris. Si Toshizo avait eu l'impertinence d'Okita, il lui aurait fait remarquer le temps qu'il passait en compagnie de Yûna, mais il ne se le serait pas permis. Aussi ne répondit-il rien. Par ailleurs, son esprit était occupé par d'autres soucis plus graves. Il entretenait quelques suspicions envers le samouraï au kimono vert._

 _Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un pont._

 _-Sannan-san._

 _-Oui?_

 _-Tant que nos cœurs et nos esprits seront unis, il n'est nulle difficulté que le Shinsengumi ne puisse affronter à l'avenir. C'est ce que je crois._

 _Il lança un regard sévère au secrétaire général._

 _-Tu as raison._

 _Sannan baissa la tête en souriant, recula et disparu dans l'ombre. La dernière chose qu'Hijikata vit du samouraï fut le reflet de la lune sur le verre de ses lunettes._

Hijikata se réveilla en sursaut dans sa cabine. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Ce rêve… Tout cela était réellement arrivé, peu de temps avant l'attaque des trois Onis dans les quartiers généraux du Shinsengumi, quand Yûna avait combattu Kazama pour défendre Sannan. C'était à peu près à cette période qu'il avait commencé à se méfier de Sannan. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du secrétaire général ce soir-là avait commencé à semer en lui les graines du doute et de la perte de confiance. Sannan était en train de devenir un homme à l'opposé du bienveillant compagnon qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Comment la perte de l'usage de son bras l'avait mené à boire l'Ochimizu et à devenir de plus en plus machiavélique, Hijikata ne pourrait jamais se l'expliquer.

Le vice-capitaine s'assit sur son lit et passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait été dur avec Sannan, qui lui en tenait probablement rigueur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Quant à Yûna… Il s'était toujours défié d'elle. De toute évidence, elle rendait Sannan heureux, elle était efficace au combat et elle était un élément crucial à la réussite de l'unité rasetsu. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qu'Hijikata n'aimait pas.

Un cri tira Hijikata de ses réflexions.

'Terre en vue!'

* * *

Le navire était arrivé sans encombre dans le port d'Edo, qui devait prendre, quelque temps plus tard, le nom de Tokyo.

Dans le désordre qui suivit leur arrivée dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, Sannan et Yûna n'eurent pas une minute pour se parler seuls. Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Yûna aurait voulu dire au secrétaire général.

Les uns et les autres prirent rapidement leurs marques dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Hijikata, Kondou et les hommes qui venaient d'Edo eurent d'autant plus de facilités qu'ils connaissaient bien les environs. Quoique Sannan soit né à Sendai, il avait rejoint le dojo de Kondou par la suite et y avait passé plusieurs années, avant que le groupe ne s'installe à Kyoto et devienne le Shinsengumi.

Tous les hommes étaient débordés par la lourde tâche de la réorganisation de leur armée pour s'adapter à la menace des armes européennes, et Sannan ne faisait pas exception. Hijikata en particulier frôlait l'épuisement en travaillant sans relâche jour et nui.

Yûna s'était remise à l'entraînement dès son arrivée. Au grand dam de Sannan et d'Harada, elle reprit son ancienne habitude de suivre les patrouilles à distance le jour et d'étudier la nuit. À sa grande surprise, Sannan ne venait que rarement la rejoindre dans leur nouveau laboratoire. Même si l'unité rasetsu avait été en grande partie décimée, ses patrouilles de nuit se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser depuis les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés sur le pont du navire les menant à Edo. Yûna devinait que quelque chose devait le tracasser, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

Elle n'était pas seule à l'avoir remarqué : Heisuke s'était donné pour mission de suivre Sannan dans ses patrouilles. Hélas, chaque fois, Sannan parvenait à le tromper et à lui faire perdre sa trace. C'était comme s'il s'évanouissait dans la nuit.

Yûna suspectait qu'il n'ait recommencé à assouvir sa soif de sang en tuant les habitants d'Edo qui croisaient son chemin la nuit, mais elle essayait de se raisonner et d'apaiser ses craintes en inventant mille prétextes que Sannan pourrait avoir de patrouiller aussi souvent.

En réalité, suite à l'une de ses pulsions vampiriques, Sannan s'était rappelé avec quelle facilité il avait repris après avoir bu le sang de Chizuru et celui de Yûna. Il était devenu obsédé par l'idée de pouvoir se procurer plus de sang de telle qualité. Mais quoiqu'il n'ait aucun scrupule à lui en demander à l'occasion, l'idée de blesser Yûna en lui en demandant trop souvent ou en perdant le contrôle de lui-même lui était insupportable. Par acquis de conscience, il avait cessé de se nourrir de sang humain, allant jusqu'à tuer les rasetsus qui perdaient le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et tuaient des innocents.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Chizuru était aussi avare de son sang. Yûna n'hésitait pas à partager le sien. À l'occasion, elle en avait même donné aux rasetsus dont Sannan avait la charge, et ce sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de dégout. Elle ne voulait simplement pas les voir souffrir, et elle considérait que c'était son devoir envers le Shinsengumi. Elle avait largement contribué. Chizuru, cependant…

Et voilà la lugubre conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu : pour survivre comme rasetsu sans dépendre de Yûna pour le sang dont il avait besoin, Chizuru devrait accepter de partager son sang. Elle devrait contribuer d'avantage à l'effort de guerre.

Environ deux semaines après leur arrivée, un soir qu'elle était rentrée de son entraînement dans sa chambre pour se changer, Yûna entendit du bruit provenant du laboratoire de Sannan, situé dans la pièce juste à côté.

« Sannan, tu n'es pas sensé te lever le jour… », pensa-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de la cloison coulissante qui servait de porte entre sa chambre et le laboratoire. Alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle entendit Sannan quitter le laboratoire par une autre porte, menant celle-ci vers le couloir des autres chambres. Sannan n'avait aucune raison de se promener dans les quartiers des autres membres du Shinsengumi, surtout en plein jour…

Intriguée, Yûna décida de le suivre. Elle traversa le laboratoire discrètement, entrouvrit la porte, et vit Sannan disparaitre au bout du couloir, prenant la direction de la chambre de Chizuru. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire à Chizuru qui était si important? Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Yûna sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle s'accroupit dans l'ombre. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait entendre Sannan demander à la démone l'autorisation de rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Yukimura-kun? Puis-je entrer?

-Sannan-san!, s'exclama Yukimura Chizuru en ouvrant la porte. N'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi de te lever en plein jour?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens d'avoir une idée absolument géniale, et je ne pouvais pas dormir…

-Une idée? »

Yûna tendit l'oreille. Un sentiment inconnu fait d'amertume et de peur montait lentement en elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait de la jalousie.

'Tu es une démone. Grâce à ta force et ta vitalité, ton sang possède des capacités de force et de régénération bien supérieures à celles des humains. Donc…

Yûna ne put entendre la suite. Une main ferme se referma sur son épaule et la tira en arrière.

« Yûna! Retourne dans ta chambre. »

La jeune femme se retourna, et se retrouva face à Hijikata Toshizo, qui la toisait sévèrement de toute sa hauteur.

« Mais…

-C'est un ordre. Ceci est une affaire qui ne regarde que les membres du Shinsengumi. »

Yûna accusa le coup. Elle était trop troublée par la situation pour réagir. Elle hocha la tête et reprit la direction du laboratoire en vacillant, les mains moites. Elle tomba à genoux devant le bureau.

« Ça ne va pas… Ça ne va pas du tout. »

Elle prit une grande respiration. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner : à chaque défi, elle rebondissait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se retirer dans un monastère à des lieues du Shinsengumi quand elle avait commencé à craindre que sa relation avec Sannan ne nuise à ses projets. Alors… elle allait retourner s'entraîner. Voilà. Elle se releva.

« La patrouille de Saito devrait partir bientôt. Je vais aller les rejoindre. Ça ira mieux bientôt. Après tout, j'ai pratiquement tout ce qu'il me faut pour vaincre Kazama désormais. »

Pendant ce temps, Hijikata était intervenu et avait empêché Sannan de boire le sang de Chizuru par la force. Sannan avait protesté, expliquant que la bataille qui arriverait serait plus dure pour eux tous, et que si Chizuru n'était même pas disposée à partager son sang pour cela, il leur faudrait alors revoir son rôle au sein du Shinsengumi. Mais le vice-commandant l'avait interrompu; sa décision était sans appel. Il avait demandé à Sannan s'il avait utilisé le Shinsengumi pour couvrir sa quête de sang. Bien sûr, Sannan avait répondu par la négative, avant de quitter la pièce. Les tensions entre les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêtes de se calmer.

* * *

« Yûna-kun, où en es-tu de tes dernières expériences?

-Yamanami-san! »

Yûna sursauta et la fiole qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se brisa sur le sol, laissant s'échapper son contenu à la couleur de rubis. Elle n'avait pas entendu Sannan rentrer dans le laboratoire; il n'y avait pas beaucoup passé de temps récemment. La jeune femme se confondit en excuses, ramassant les débris de la fiole précipitamment.

« Yûna, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en charger. »

Sannan posa sa main sur son avant-bras, et lui désigna l'un des coussins à côté du bureau. Yûna hocha la tête et s'assit, pendant que le commandant de l'unité rasetsu finissait de ramasser les bouts de verre. En voyant la mine déconfite de l'Oni, il ajouta :

« Au moins, tu ne t'es pas coupée. C'est bien, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre tout contrôle de moi-même en ta présence… Enfin, dans ces circonstances. »

Yûna rougit légèrement. Elle remarqua que malgré son masque de bonne humeur Sannan avait lui aussi l'air préoccupé. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le sol tâché par l'élixir et qu'il se fut assis près d'elle, elle lui demanda :

« Sannan-san… N'y avait-il pas une réunion des dirigeants du Shinsengumi aujourd'hui?

-Si… j'étais surpris que tu ne sois pas venue. Hijikata avait autorisé Chizuru à venir, je pensais qu'il t'aurait donné la permission de te joindre à nous.

-Je… je crois qu'il aurait préféré que je ne vienne pas, c'est pour cela que je suis restée ici. De toute manière, j'avais trop de travail. »

Sannan pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant attentivement. Yûna reprit.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu des mauvaises nouvelles? »

Sannan baissa le regard en soupirant.

« Hijikata ne souhaite pas autoriser l'unité rasetsu à participer à la mission de protection du château Kôfu.

-Comment? Mais pourquoi?

-D'après Hijikata, les rasetsus sont trop visibles, et risqueraient de faire échouer la mission.

-Mais c'est ridicule! Les rasetsus sont l'arme la plus efficace du Shinsengumi!

-Je sais, Yûna. Je sais. »

Yûna vit le regard de Sannan s'assombrir.

« Alors, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été si distant dernièrement », pensa-t-elle. « Il doit sentir qu'Hijikata le met de plus en plus à l'écart, et que l'enjeu est la survie des rasetsus comme unité du Shinsegumi. » Tous ses soupçons envers Chizuru disparurent. Il était uniquement préoccupé de trouver une solution à ce problème de taille.

« Sannan, il ne faut pas désespérer, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous devons trouver un moyen de montrer à Hijikata et Kondou que nous sommes absolument nécessaires au Shinsengumi pour remporter la guerre! Tu es le meilleur tacticien d'entre eux, tu peux trouver comment faire! »

Le samouraï sourit.

« Yûna, je te suis reconnaissant de ta confiance et de ta volonté de m'aider. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de stratégie militaire. Quelle que soit la valeur des rasetsus, le vrai problème est qu'Hijikata ne peut concevoir qu'ils soient utiles. À cause de son orgueil, il s'opposera toujours à leur utilisation comme unité de première ligne.

-Alors, que sommes-nous censés faire? Accepter ses décisions sans broncher?

-Yûna, penses-tu vraiment que je suis le genre d'homme à me laisser marcher sur les pieds? »

Yûna baissa les yeux.

« Non. Bien sûr que non », murmura-t-elle.

Sannan reprit plus doucement.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rester là et d'attendre. S'opposer trop directement à Hijikata serait le meilleur moyen de le convaincre d'abolir purement et simplement notre unité. »

Yûna releva les yeux.

« Mais Sannan, en attendant… Dans l'ouest, nous avons un dicton. Si tu veux la paix… »

Sannan l'interrompit en souriant :

« … Prépare la guerre. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. De nouveau, Yûna lui faisait confiance.

« Alors, promets-moi juste une chose.

-Si c'est en mon pouvoir et que ta demande est raisonnable, Yûna, je le ferai.

-Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide, pour quelque chose que ce soit, c'est à moi que tu feras appel. »

Sannan vit les pupilles de l'Oni se contracter comme celles des chats, et les yeux de la démone prendre une teinte rouge sang.

« À une condition…

-Laquelle?

-Yûna-chan… Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton désir de vengeance contre Kazama. »

Les lèvres de la démone s'entrouvrirent de stupéfaction.

« C'est ma seule condition. »

Son interlocutrice serra ses poings sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés.

« Yûna? »

Le samouraï se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Yûna et attira son visage vers le sien. Il caressa sa joue.

« J'ai suffisamment de parts d'ombre dans mon cœur pour nous suffire à tous les deux, alors… n'en rajoutes-pas, d'accord?

-Je ne crois pas tout ce que les soldats racontent. »

Les lèvres du rasetsu se posèrent sur celles de l'Oni.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Yûna s'entraînait avec quelques soldats dans la cour quand elle entendit des exclamations provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Intriguée, elle s'interrompit pour voir quelle était la raison de tout ce remue-ménage.

Elle n'eût pas plus tôt pénétré dans la pièce qu'elle fut assaillie par l'image des officiers du Shinsengumi en train d'essayer leurs nouveaux uniformes… européens. Elle demeura bouche bée dans l'entrée, mais retrouva très vite sa contenance. Chacune de leurs tenues étaient différentes, et correspondaient aux couleurs de leurs vêtements habituels. La vue des capitaines, visiblement mal à l'aise dans leurs nouveaux vêtements, acheva de la tirer de l'humeur songeuse qui l'avait habitée ces derniers jours.

« Alors, c'en est fini du haori bleu ciel, pensa-t-elle. Mais… Il faut bien avouer que cela leur va très, très bien.

-Yûna-chan, que se passe-t-il? »

Chizuru venait d'apparaitre derrière Yûna, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Oh! »

Chizuru bondit de surprise, et ne se remit pas aussi vite de son étonnement que Yûna. Chizuru allait de l'un à l'autre en commentant leur tenue. Elle embarrassa particulièrement Saito en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait mal boutonné sa veste. Appuyée nonchalamment contre la porte, Yûna observait la scène d'un air amusée.

« Alors, on se rince l'œil, Yûna, demanda Shinpachi, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

-Elle doit nous trouver moins exotiques, maintenant, dit Heisuke en riant.

-Je vais te décevoir, mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé 'exotique', Heisuke-kun. Tout au plus dérangé et assez pénible à l'occasion », rétorqua-t-elle.

Yûna remarqua que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Hijikata expliqua que Souji était toujours en convalescence, mais que son uniforme était prêt pour son retour. Quant à Sannan…

Yûna entendit un léger son de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et son teint vira au cramoisi des épaules jusqu'au front.

Yamanami Keisuke avait lui aussi troqué son kimono vert foncé, sa veste bleue et son pantalon noir pour des vêtements européens. Il portait désormais une chemise blanche, une veste noire croisée sur le torse où la doublure verte paraissait au niveau du col, une ceinture de soie blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussures en cuir. Yûna ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

Remarquant le trouble de la jeune femme, le secrétaire général remonta ses lunettes d'une main gantée de blanc en fermant les yeux un instant. Ceci laissa le temps à Yûna de cacher son visage empourpré derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

« Sannan-san, tu…

-Cela ne me va pas?, lui demanda Sannan en prétendant avoir mal compris sa réaction.

-Si si! Au contraire! Tu… Cela te va très bien.

-J'imagine que cela doit moins bien m'aller qu'aux hommes de l'Ouest… »

Sannan avait pris le goût de taquiner Yûna. Elle avait l'air d'être beaucoup moins sérieuse et tendue quand ses joues prenaient cette belle couleur carmin. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu plus de légèreté dans sa vie.

« Pas du tout! Enfin, je veux dire… »

Sannan croisa les bras et se mit à rire.

« Et bien, on dirait que Yûna n'est pas insensible à tes charmes, Sannan, ricana Heisuke, qui s'était rapproché de Yûna avec Shinpachi et Harada.

-Heisuke, aies un peu de respect envers tes supérieurs, le gronda Hijikata.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hijikata-kun. »

Sannan n'avait pas connu un moment de telle complicité avec les autres membres du Shinsengumi depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas se douter du trouble qu'il avait causé à Yûna quelques jours auparavant, aussi pouvait-il profiter pleinement de la bonne humeur ambiante.

Quant à Yûna, elle observait Sannan à la dérobée. Tous ses soucis s'étaient temporairement envolés.

C'était surtout sur ses mains que s'attardait son regard. Les gants blancs lui donnaient un air à la fois distingué, réfléchi, ferme et altier qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle aurait donné cher pour disparaitre sous terre : elle détestait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, surtout en public. Et il semblait qu'en présence de Sannan, cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Elle allait devoir y remédier.

Elle commençait à imaginer ce que cela devait être, de sentir les mains de Sannan se promener sur elle, quand elle fut ramenée brutalement à la réalité par une dispute qui avait éclaté entre Shinpachi et Harada.

« Ces deux-là trouveront toujours prétexte à se bagarrer», observa Sannan.

Il sourit à Yûna. Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Yûna? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je… Je pensais juste que ces nouveau uniformes vous vont tous très bien, mais que ce sont justement des uniformes. J'espère que j'obtiendrai l'autorisation d'Hijikata de me joindre aux troupes sur le champ de bataille. »

Sannan devina sans peine qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Je pense qu'Hijikata n'y verra aucune objection. En attendant, je pense que je ne pourrai pas me passer de toi pour l'Ochimizu. »

L'Oni mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint. De retour dans sa chambre, elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais elle songeait avec joie que désormais, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre : tous les deux, ils allaient faire triompher l'unité rasetsu… et elle parviendrait un jour à vaincre Kazama. Elle en avait la certitude.

* * *

Des volutes de fumée d'opium s'échappaient de la pipe soigneusement décorée de l'Oni aux cheveux blonds. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les bords de son haori blanc et rouge remontés sur ses genoux, il renversa sa tête en arrière, aspirant une bouffée de fumée les yeux fermés. Il retint sa respiration, laissant l'opium pénétrer lentement dans ses poumons, puis expira. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il observa d'un air songeur la fumée se fondre dans l'air gelé du matin. Il sentit son corps se détendre et son esprit s'embrumer peu à peu.

Son regard lointain se posa un instant sur une biche qui traversait une clairière au milieu de la forêt de pins en contrebas. L'animal s'arrêta soudain, les sens en alerte. Son cou dressé et ses oreilles mobiles indiquaient qu'elle sentait un danger se rapprocher. Elle détala soudain en direction du nord. Quelques instants plus tard, Kazama vit surgir trois loups là où la biche se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, parurent renifler sa piste en tournant en rond, puis repartirent dans la même direction que leur proie.

Les yeux de l'Oni prirent un instant une couleur de rubis. Il reprit une bouffée d'opium.

« Amagiri? », appela-t-il.

L'Oni aux cheveux rouges pénétra dans la pièce.

« Kazama, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Je veux obtenir une entrevue avec cette… pâle copie de démon. Celui que l'on appelle Yamanami Keisuke. »


	16. Trahisons

Le soir où Amagiri se porta en aide à Saitou pour abattre un rasetsu, c'est une bien lugubre conversation que surprit Sannan Keisuke :

« …En d'autres termes, ils utilisent simplement l'énergie qui était destinée à servir durant toutes les années à venir, murmura Amagiri.

\- Tu veux dire qu'utiliser ce pouvoir revient à raccourcir leurs vies?, s'exclama Saitou Hajime.

\- C'est exactement ça.

-…Ce rasetsu est devenu poussière parce que son temps était terminé?

\- C'est exact. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Caché dans l'obscurité, Sannan écoutait.

« Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Saitou ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mesurant les conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Avant de partir définitivement, Amagiri se retourna :

« Je te prie d'informer tes amis qui sont devenus des rasetsus. Il semble que certains au sein du Shinsengumi se soient laissés aveugler par la soif du sang. »

L'Oni s'inclina, et disparut dans l'obscurité. Les yeux de Sannan prirent la couleur du sang.

* * *

« Yûna? Yûna! »

Sannan entra précipitamment dans le laboratoire. Yûna sursauta.

« Sannan-san? Que se passe-t-il? »

Le visage du commandant de l'unité rasetsu étaient en proie en proie à une inhabituelle agitation. Il parlait vite, et son ton avait perdu toute la maîtrise qui le caractérisait habituellement.

« Les rasetsus. Étais-tu au courant de la réduction de leur vie causée par l'Ochimizu? »

Les mains de Yûna se mirent à trembler autour de la fiole qu'elle tenait. Elle posa le flacon, de peur de le briser. Elle avait imaginé cette scène plusieurs fois, bien avant de rencontrer Sannan pour la première fois. Elle avait préparé soigneusement chacun des mots qu'elle dirait, car il finirait indubitablement par apprendre la vérité. Mais en voyant Sannan ce soir-là, elle ne sut plus que dire. Elle lisait tellement de choses sur son visage : la crainte d'avoir été trahi, la colère, la stupéfaction, l'espoir qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un malentendu, la peur pour l'avenir des hommes dont il avait la responsabilité.

Sannan ne comprit pas le silence de la jeune femme, ou il ne le comprit que trop bien.

« Yûna… Est-ce que tu le savais? »

Yûna entrouvrit ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit; elle ne savait que dire.

Yamanami Keisuke se rapprocha d'elle, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sur un ton plus calme, le rasetsu reprit :

« Yûna… Tu as étudié l'Ochimizu et les rasetsus pendant plusieurs décennies. Tu as vécu au contact des rasetsus. Tu as lu tout ce qui avait été écrit sur le sujet, tu as réalisé un nombre incalculable d'expériences avec toutes les versions du produit que tu pouvais te procurer ou créer toi-même. Tu connais la composition de l'Ochimizu mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que moi. »

Yûna baissa les yeux. Sannan reprit :

« Yûna, je pourrais prétendre n'être au courant de rien et t'observer jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par faire une erreur qui me prouve que j'ai raison ou que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qui arrive aux rasetsus qui meurent par manque de temps. Et je sais… TU sais que cela finirait par arriver. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. »

Yûna sentit des barrières invisibles surgir entre elle et Sannan. Des barrières qu'elle avait abattues mais qui resurgissaient malgré elle.

« Yûna. M'as-tu caché la vérité sur les rasetsus? Est-ce vrai? Sommes-nous condamnés à mourir en utilisant notre force vitale prématurément? »

Elle releva des yeux embués de larmes que sa fierté empêchait de laisser couler.

« Oui, Sannan. Chaque fois qu'un rasetsu utilise ses pouvoirs, il diminue la longueur de sa vie. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais te le dire. Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais averti Hijikata, qui t'aurait alors demandé d'interrompre tes recherches. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. »

Sannan pâlit et resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Malgré son visage impassible, la douleur de la trahison se lisait sur son visage. Il se détourna de Yûna.

« Hijikata n'aurait jamais fait pareille chose.

-Crois-moi. Il l'aurait fait. La survie du Shinsengumi lui est plus importante que ton bien-être et celui des rasetsus. »

L'expression de trahison sur le visage du rasetsu se mua en colère. Ses yeux prirent un éclat inquiétant derrière les reflets métalliques de ses lunettes.

« Comment oses-tu? Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude!

-Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque »

Un doute supplémentaire s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Sannan.

« Il y a pire. »

Yûna baissa les yeux. Il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, changer le passé. Elle se savait coupable mais avait pris la décision qu'elle savait être la meilleure.

« Yûna, tu m'as laissé me transformer. Tu nous as tous laissés nous transformer. Tu savais depuis le début que nous transformer trop souvent signait notre arrêt de mort.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que je laisserais une telle chose se produire? C'est pour cela que je t'offrais mon sang! Pour te rendre plus fort! Et en parallèle de nos recherches, cela fait bien longtemps que je cherche une potion pour renverser cet effet de l'Ochimizu. Sais-tu à partir de quoi était originellement conçu l'Ochimizu? Avec du sang d'Oni. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai utilisé mon sang régulièrement pour développer une nouvelle version de l'Ochimizu ou un remède pour contrer cet effet. Je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre le risque de voir mes plans contre Kazama échouer à cause de décisions hâtives prises par Hijikata ou par toi. »

Sannan la regardait durement. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ses actions. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yûna, Sannan, Saitou et Heisuke furent convoqués pour recevoir leurs ordres d'Hijikata. L'heure était grave, ils le savaient. Ce dernier prononça les mots que Yûna craignait d'entendre depuis bien longtemps.

« Sannan-san. Dorénavant, il va falloir que nous mettions un terme au recrutement des rasetsus. »

Yûna ferma ses yeux. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait. La machine était lancée et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur son cœur.

« Attends. Que veux-tu dire par arrêter le recrutement de l'unité rasetsu?, s'exclama Sannan. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hijikata avait déjà été informé, et qu'il réagirait de cette manière.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis. À partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus l'intention d'augmenter les effectifs de l'unité rasetsu. Dorénavant, tu ne devras travailler qu'avec les hommes que tu as déjà.

\- C'est inacceptable! Maintenant qu'Harada-kun et que Nagakura-kun sont partis, renforcer nos rangs devrait être notre priorité absolue!

\- En effet. Si nous voulons seulement accroitre notre force, recruter des hommes pour l'unité rasetsu est le moyen le plus efficace.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Les rasetsus ont un point faible de taille. Ceci est une information d'une source de confiance.

\- Un point faible?

\- La source d'énergie des rasetsus est contenue dans le corps humain. Donc plus le pouvoir est utilisé, plus courte est leur vie. »

Sannan comprit immédiatement quelle était cette source de confiance. Il se tourna vers Saitou et leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Saitou impénétrable, celui de Sannan transperçant.

« Voilà ce qui en est, reprit Hijikata. À moins de n'avoir pas le choix, il serait mieux de ne plus utiliser leur pouvoir.

\- Hijikata, c'est une raison plus que valable pour continuer nos recherches. Pour supprimer ce point faible… Cela t'aiderait aussi, maintenant que tu es un rasetsu!

\- Je te l'ordonne! Cesse toutes tes recherches sur les rasetsus! »

Hijikata changea ensuite abruptement de sujet, parlant de ses futurs projets militaires. Il ordonna à Sannan et Heisuke de partir pour Aizu.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix dans ce cas », soupira Sannan. Il quitta la pièce, manquant de renverser sur Chizuru, qui se tenait assise devant la porte, prête à servir du thé aux guerriers. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que Yûna ne put entendre. Yûna se sentit partir loin, très loin.

* * *

 _…_ _je ne saurai trop vous recommander de vous méfier de tous ceux qui vous entourent. Cherchez à contacter Yukimura Koudou. La personne dont j'ai indiqué l'adresse au dos de cette lettre pourrait vous y aider._

Sannan Keisuke descendit prestement de sa monture. Il observa la demeure de style Shinden, avec ses façades d'arabesques sinueuses et ses toits en écorce de cyprès qui perçaient le ciel par-dessus la cime des arbres. La neige étouffait tous les sons aux alentours, sauf celui de la respiration du cheval, essoufflé par sa course. Son souffle se condensait dans l'air froid et s'élevait en volutes semblables à celles de l'encens. Sannan attache les rênes à un arbre.

Le vice-commandant s'immobilisa ensuite, observant attentivement les alentours. Il lui semblait encore entendre le son du vent sifflant qui lui avait servi de compagnon durant son voyage.

Il s'avança.

La neige épaisse crissait sous chacun de ses pas. Par habitude, sa main enserrait le manche de son katana. Le vice-commandant ne sentait pas la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Il était concentré sur la confrontation verbale qu'il allait avoir avec Kazama Chikage.

Il n'eût pas besoin de frapper : les portes semblèrent s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes, révélant la silhouette d'une des servantes de l'Oni. La jeune femme était de toute beauté, son visage ovale ne laissant deviner aucune imperfection. Sannan se tint coi, conscient d'être épié. La voix mielleuse de la jeune femme rompit le silence.

« Soyez le bienvenu, Yamanami Keisuke! Mon maître vous attend. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre… »

Elle se pencha en avant, ses vêtements de soie tendus par son buste généreux. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes de plus que la politesse ne l'exigeait. Sannan ignora la conduite de la servante, voyant dans ses avances des ordres qu'elle avait probablement reçus de son maître. Concentré sur les propos qu'il allait tenir devant l'Oni, les mots que Yûna lui avaient écrits dans sa lettre d'adieu il y a quelque temps avant de partir au mont Kōya faisaient pourtant surface dans son esprit.

 _…_ _Je demeure à jamais votre dévouée, Yûna._

Le rasetsu croyait sentir un regard froid et tranchant comme de l'acier venu des étages supérieurs du bâtiment le transpercer. L'attention de Sannan fut un instant retenue par quelque chose chez la servante qui lui inspirait la défiance. Elle n'était ni Oni, ni rasetsu, ni humaine. Était-elle à moitié Oni?

La servante se releva, et après lui avoir souri, attardant volontairement son regard sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna et procéda de montrer à Sannan le chemin jusqu'à la salle où Kazama l'attendait. Elle ne s'offusqua pas du silence du rasetsu. Elle avait effectivement reçu des ordres précis et savait que Sannan serait difficilement dupe de cet accueil. Elle feignit la naïveté :

« Ainsi c'est vous le célèbre vice-commandant du Shinsengumi… »

Sannan resta de marbre.

«J'ai maintes fois entendu parler de votre esprit supérieur à celui des autres hommes…

-Cela m'est fortement surprenant. Nombreux sont les guerriers du Shinsengumi dont la valeur me ferait paraitre bien pâle en comparaison. »

La servante sut qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Elle reprit l'ascension des escaliers vers le troisième étage de la demeure. Ils étaient arrivés.

La servante entra la première dans la pièce et s'inclina :

« Maître Kazama, Yamanami Keisuke est arrivé. »

Le rasetsu pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait le vieil ennemi du Shinsengumi. Assis sur un coussin de soie, sa pipe à la main, Kazama sourit ironiquement. Renversant sa tête en arrière, il laissa s'échapper une bouffée de fumée, et se releva. La servant déposa des bols devant eux, et leur versa du thé. Elle se releva et prit place debout, dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

La servante s'inclina de nouveau et se recula jusqu'à avoir quitté la pièce.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent. Kazama fit signe à Sannan de prendre place sur un des coussins en soie près de la table basse, et ils s'assirent. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, en silence.

L'oni tira sur sa pipe.

« Le ciel s'est assombri ces derniers temps», remarqua-t-il.

Kazama déposa sa pipe près de lui, et monta lentement le bol de thé vers lui. Sannan restait immobile dans son silence. Kazama arrêta son geste avant que le bol ne touche ses lèvres.

« Ah, suis-je bête.»

Il fit signe à la servante, qui s'avança vers Sannan, s'agenouilla à côté de lui, trop proche. Elle se pencha, prit le bol de thé entre ses mains, en but une gorgée, son regard fixé sur Sannan, qui ne décrochait pas le sien de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier sourit.

« Akane, laisse-nous. »

La servante s'inclina et sortit. Étant désormais assuré que le thé ne contenait point de poison, Sannan en but une rasade par politesse pour son hôte.

« Au contraire, je pense que ce temps-ci sied à cette demeure. Le ciel gris permet de mettre les couleurs de ce lieu en valeur ».

Kazama hocha la tête.

« Un ciel gris… Comme le jour où j'ai tué l'époux de Yûna. »

Sannan demeura impassible, mais il grinça des dents. L'habituel sourire de Kazama s'accentua.

« C'est très regrettable. Je ressens beaucoup d'empathie pour vous, Yanomani Keisuke. Il doit être très difficile de lutter avec des fantômes et des souvenirs ».

Sannan choisit d'être diplomatique, bu une autre gorgée de thé.

« J'ai toujours pensé que quelque soient les défis auxquels il se heurte, un samouraï doit savoir préserver son honneur ».

Au même instant, un autre combat avait lieu. Et Kondou-san se préparait à affronter la mort. Comme s'il l'avait ressenti, l'Oni se tourna vers la fenêtre, et sourit.

« Une sage pensée », murmura l'Oni.

« J'aime à croire que c'est par honneur que j'ai épargné la vie de Yûna ce jour-là, mais je dois avouer que je me demande parfois si ce n'était pas par envie de la voir souffrir. »

Les yeux du rasetsu s'assombrirent.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas invité ici pour parler du passé, mais plutôt de l'avenir. Un bon guerrier doit savoir mettre de vieilles querelles de côté et forger de nouvelles alliances pour s'assurer la réussite dans ses … entreprises. »

Sannan comprit où son ennemi allait en venir.

« Vous vous êtes alliés à Koudou-san.

\- Je sais que Yûna vous a conseillé de vous allier à lui, mais je crains de vous avoir devancé. »

\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec moi. Venez-en au but.

\- Avec vous? Sannan, je vous croyais plus perspicace. Apportez-moi Chizuru. Koudou-san a besoin d'elle pour ses projets. Vous la lui apporterez dans ses quartiers, et quand il en aura fini avec elle, elle deviendra ma femme. Sinon, je pense que Yûna elle-même n'aura pas la force d'affronter à la fois mon clan, Koudou-san et ses rasetsus. »

Le rasetsu resserra ses poings sur ses genoux. L'oni reprit une gorgée de thé.


End file.
